Chaotic Outbreak Infinite Energy
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: The continuation of Chaos Rising; Chapter 15 up; A lead up to the end. projectchaosrising .com
1. Chronicles of Lightning

Chaos Rising:

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Four**

**Chronicles of Lightning**

Chapter 1 Lightning Strikes

Song 04 - Hi no Shizumu Kiza

"Are we sure that everything is in place? I do not want to begin this battle only to find we are not prepared for the worst. This satellite battle station may have cloaking; and most systems operational, but I need not remind that the World Divider Canon is not yet ready. Despite our progress I still feel uneasy. Then we also have those new experimental Gundam pilots down there; with four advanced mobile suits and a ship with advanced cloaking, and no operational weapons. We should wait a little longer to be fully prepared. This is going far too smoothly." The business man in a suit finished speaking; looking down on the earth through a glass window.

"That is because it is easy; one of those pilots was able to design all of what we see before us. He is far superior scientist, but he is also an amazing pilot from the tests; besides this conflict between Zaft and Orb seems like the perfect time to reveal ourselves. The only problem I for see is splitting the four mobile suits up may lead to more problems. Their goals are clear but I would hate to lose any of our investments" said another sitting at the table with ten other members in suits.

"The ability to reshape the world as we see fit; we are going to bring more chaos to the battlefield. Are the subjects stable? two of those pilot's were originally salvaged from the previous war. They were just left their by their teams to die; what if they remember something from before; they were part of the Three Ship Alliance. The situation could not bode well for us, and that would be a shame." All the business men were seated at the table.

"I doubt they will remember anything of their past; besides that boy was one excellent find. He has built all of this; and we know all about this technology, losing him at this point is irrelevant. The only real question was when we should reveal our new mobile suit team. That was answered rather effortlessly; this battle between Zaft and Orb will prove as the perfect staging ground. Prepare them, send the orders to wait for the start of the battle, make sure we scare them first."

Song end

Song 19shizukanarutoki

Meanwhile aboard a ship high above where the ships would soon meet; three pilots were all lying around in their pilot suits. "So here we are sitting around with four powerful mobile suits at our disposal; damn I would like to destroy something." "You have to learn to patient. Every five minutes you just have to talk don't you? I'm trying to read here Alex and I do not like interruptions. Besides when they want us too go; you will get your fill of battle."

"All well for you to say; you just read your books over there. Meanwhile I'm just left here to sit and wait, Kite. I cannot wait to pilot that mobile suit in there; I mean it was just for me and I'm going to tare through so many enemies. Forget this mission stuff and let's have some fun out there; I need no leader bossing me around."

"I think you are going to have to follow are leader Alex," Kite mentioned to Alex who complained about there leader. The third pilot's ears perked up, making a fist. She got up walking over as she stopped standing directly over Alex; "EXCUSE ME! Brett is our leader out there, and you will do nothing against his orders." The blond hired girl turned around, and walked back over sitting down with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Geez Asagi; why do you got to yell like that! You know I was just kidding; chill out for the love of god" Alex shouted. Kite glanced up from his book, letting out a small sigh as he shook his head. "You know how she gets about our team leader; after all they are an item;" Alex gave a slight chuckle as he finished talking. "Why don't you just go back to your book Kite? It's not like you could understand how much we mean to one another; after all you do not have a girl friend!" Asagi said as she sat there staring at the door, waiting for Brett to return.

"Well Asagi, may I remind you that we are part of a secret group; and one that is only interested in getting what those people in charge want. It really does not matter to me. After we win we get what ever we want, then I will worry about what I want." Kite went back to reading his book; Alex turned on his music player, Asagi kept starring at the door waiting for Brett. She muttered under her voice, "Come on, he has been gone for way too long."

Song End

Song 26yumemirushoujoni...

The door opened; Asagi immediately sprung up, running over to the person entering; she ran right up pulling him in close as they kissed passionately. Asagi pulled away as she stated, "glad to see you missed me too, Brett." Brett smiled to her; he pulled her in again in a much deeper kiss, waiting for a good half a minute; the other pilots looking on. They pulled back and starring into her eyes; "of course I missed you, I'm not going to leave you."

Kite and Alex were staring at Brett and Asagi; both chuckled as they looked at one another. Alex looked at Brett; "that was corny. So the love birds are reunited at long last. So poetic and beautiful that I think I'm going to cry." Alex laughed again; Asagi turned back looking to Alex; shooting an intense look, which caused Alex to smile at her in satisfaction that he got Asagi mad. "So what is the news from our superiors? Do we have our objectives for our first mission yet?"

Brett looked serious all of a sudden; he looked at his two teammates, while still holding Asagi tightly close to him. "We have our orders; while I and Asagi will distract Zaft and Orb forces; Alex and Kite will proceed to the original base of operations and dispose of it. Our plan is only to dispose of any information about our main base in space. Then we make our group known to the entire world. You can destroy the base however you feel; that is our mission."

"Wait a second, I just get to go and fight a base? That is just not fair; did you make these orders up?" Alex said jokingly; looking terribly disappointed. "These are our orders and we shall follow them accordingly. You have an hour before we need to be in our mobile suits. So I suggest you do something you can enjoy." Brett spoke as he smiled; "you have to be ready for this."

"Fine by me, a simple mission is a good way to start. I'll just go study up on our opponents just in case." Kite snapped his book shut before getting up, leaving through the exit; passing Asagi and Brett. Alex hopped up; jumping around as he threw a few quick punches at the air. "I'll go work out; maybe finishing quickly means I can make it back for some fighting."

Axel ran out of the room; leaving Brett and Asagi alone still close together. "So what do you want to do Asagi? I'm a little restless so not really in the mood to sleep, and I have nothing better to do." Asagi grabbed Brett's hand; she led Brett back out of the room and down the hall, pulling him along at a quick pace. "I know something we can do to take our minds off the battle coming up," Asagi said as she winked at him.

Song End

The hour dwindled quickly; soon the announcer came on the air over the intercom; "Ten minutes till launch." Asagi slowly got up as she held the blanket over her naked body. She looked back at Brett lying down on the bed; "told you I could keep your mind off the upcoming battle." Asagi smiled but soon her face expressed sadness; her mind turned to the battle a head; "will I be ok out there Brett?"

Brett got up quickly; he grabbed Asagi pulling her into his arms as she dropped the bed sheet she was holding. "Your not going to die out there; because me and Epyon will be out there protecting you. You just do what you can and no one will hurt you." Asagi's closed her eyes as she said, "you will protect me just like you did in the previous war. I don't remember much, but I do remember you shielding me with your mobile suit back then. That memory is real right?"

"Yes it is real; I remember the exact same thing; I cannot remember any more then that but it is too real to be fake. I know it seems dangerous what we are doing; but this group will give us everything including our past if we help. Both of us will be fine so long as we have each other." Brett pulled Asagi close into another kiss as they're bodies gently touched. Asagi pulled away as she smiled, "We should get ready to go."

Both of the pilots got dressed; once ready, they proceeded down to mobile suit area, Asagi clinging to Brett's arm. Once they arrived at the mobile suit area, Kite looked over at Brett and Asagi; letting out some more harassment. "I think love is a beautiful concept, but could you too possibly keep the noise down. Otherwise studying becomes a little hard."

Alex laughed out loud through his helmet; he spoke loudly. "I hope you used protection at least!" Asagi stuck her tongue out; scrunching her face at them as Axel continued; "wow so attractive! No wonder you like her Brett, especially with a face like that." Asagi just laughed, as she spoke through her helmet; "really well how long is been since you have gotten any Axel?

Axel quickly shot back "Shut up Asagi!" Brett shook his head; speaking in as serious tone; "get to your machine now, make sure all systems are running at maximum. Then we wait for the perfect moment, the bridge will keep us up to date. Now get to your machines and best of luck;" they all nodded at one another as they ran to their machines.

Song 30asuhenohashi

All of the pilots ran to their machines; hopping in as the cockpit doors closed behind them. They each took their seats as they strapped in while their machines powered up. The Gundams eyes flashed; electricity bringing the large machines to life. Each of the pilots opened communications to each other, "so we ready or what?" Axel asked the others. Brett looked at the communication screen, "are all you're machines running one hundred percent?"

All of the pilots nodded; Brett looked at his computer terminal; "Asagi? You're machine is showing an insufficiency in the sensors; I will fix it right now." Asagi shook her head "don't worry about it. We could launch in a second, I will be fine." "So we wait for a moment to strike?" Kite questioned; Brett nodded confirming the Kite's statement.

Song 02hajimarigayue

Suddenly the bridge came over the radio waves; "The Minerva has been badly damaged!" Brett looked up at the communication screen; "what has happened down there?" "The Minerva was ready to fire its positron laser when a laser shot through it. But the real surprise was that it was the Freedom Gundam that did it! Now the Arc Angel is also out there with the Freedom."

"Well this is quite the situation, what are you're plans Brett?" Kite questioned; Brett thought for a second, pausing as he considered the situation. "Me and Asagi will proceed out. Then once Asagi uses her super canon; you two will leave under the cloak of the blast. That way you will have no resistance, understood?" Brett questioned; his team nodded in agreement.

"Then we move out; Asagi lets go!" The doors in front of the mobile suits opened while the restraints on all four of the Gundams were released. Brett went first as he shouted "Epyon Gundam, launching!" Asagi soon followed shouting, "This is Asagi in the Ashiretsu; launching!"

Both Gundams took off stopping right out side of the exit; they descended well below their ship. Brett looked down onto the chaotic battlefield bellow him; he spoke confidently "Asagi shoot around the area, I have no intention of killing people by such a cheap tactic." Asagi nodded as she responded, "that is the Brett I know and love. SO LET"S DO THIS!"

The Ashiretsu aimed its long canon downwards; it charged almost instantly, before unleashing a wave of energy around the field as it plowed into the ocean. "That's our cue Alex. This is Kite in Prometheus, taking off." Alex got psyched up; he pushed the controls forward yelling, "let's get this done quick so we can have some real fun! Enforcer, launching at max speed."

Both of the other mobile suits launched at top speed; they bolted like lightning through the air. Meanwhile everyone on the battlefield turned there attention to the beam coming from the sky. "What the hell!" Shinn shouted; the ocean erupted into violent torrents, while the ocean boiled sending mounds of steam into the air. "What is going on; this battle is becoming ludicrous!" Talia shouted; the Minerva shook violently from the force of the blast.

Song End

Song 06kantaishiki

Everyone's attention turned high above; the two new Gundams peered down floating in midair, on the temporally stalled battle. "Asagi stay up here and fire away. I'm going in close but make sure you are wary of anything coming after you." Asagi nodded; beginning firing down on mobile suits locked in battle. Brett blasted his engines; traveling down fast through the air. He sliced through two Windams with is laser blade, destroying both of them with barely any effort.

"I think I got some attention!" Brett spoke to him self; he moved quickly through the battle field taking out mobile suits at an incredible pace, and with little to no effort. Kira turned his attention to this new menace; he came in trying to disable Epyon, but their speed was matched. Their swords collided and sparks flew; energy crackling from both swords. Brett gritted his teeth; he thought how tuff this thing was and his mind flashed back to a memory of a young man, Brett shook his head; the Gundams followed through on they're sword swings sending each back; pausing for a moment to admire the others power and skill.

Asagi was firing downwards when a pair of Murasame passed her display. Her mind slipped back into long forgotten memories; she remembered slight things about her old life. She pulled the trigger as her mind reeled; sending a beam across the battlefield as it nearly hit the Minerva.

Shinn shouted as loud as he could, "You cowardly bastard!" The Impulse flew upwards towards Ashiretsu; Shinn began shooting lasers blast with its rifle. Asagi screamed as she tried to evade the blasts. Brett did not think for a second before blasting off to save Asagi. The Ashiretsu dodged left and right barely avoiding each shot; Asagi continued to scream terror.

The Impulse approached its target Shinn gave a battle cry as he shouted "Stop you maniac! Do you want to kill everything like this you coward!" Shinn traded his blaster for a laser sword; the Impulse whipped the sword out at light speed. The sword blade grew as he approached and Asagi new there was no way out. Shinn held out the sword in front of him; almost upon Asagi when she froze fearing death. A flash of red came in between the two as the sword was diverted.

Epyon got between the two opponents. His wings stretched far out as the tips of the wing parts glowed. A shield was emitted from Epyon's back; the laser blade slid along the shield, as its path was easily diverted. Epyon turned after the blade had been diverted; Epyon took its sword slicing through both of the Impulse's arms.

Shinn was dumb founded when Epyon had made such an impressive move. Epyon quickly punched the Impulse Gundam; casing Shin to fall down from the sky. "You ok Asagi? Get on board the ship now!" Asagi shook her head in compliance; the tears running down her face stopped. Quickly turning her mobile suit, and left towards the cloaked ship.

Song 17 - Stella no Kizu

From the main land, a large explosion suddenly shook the earth; Prometheus and Enforcer returned from there mission. "We made it back in time; yeah!" The Enforcer's cannons came up onto its shoulders; it blasted down into mobile suits below. Prometheus floated beside Epyon as Kite questioned, "orders?"

Brett looked around, he was worried about Asagi but they had one more task to complete. "Prometheus, make the statements; then we are out. Enforcer give us some cover fire so we can leave." Alex looked over at Epyon "short and sweat, huh? Well this is an interesting and short introduction." Epyon left to the ship; Prometheus took control of all broadcasts across the world and P.L.A.N.T.s. "We are part of the organization known as Deity; and we shall decide what will happen in this galaxy from now on."

Both of the remaining Gundams turned and left; the battle continued below before the three sides retreated. Brett landed; he quickly got out of his cockpit running over to Asagi Brett got Asagi out of her cockpit; putting her arm over his shoulder. "Are you ok? I'm taking you to the medics now!"

Aboard the space station high above the earth, the group of men sat back as they watched the battle end. "What are we going to do about this; Brett should have been able to destroy the Freedom as well accomplish the small tasks we gave him. The Epyon Gundam is far superior to the Freedom; these results are disappointing on so many levels and I think it is because of the girl."

The group grumbled and whined about the current events before one stood up; "gentlemen please settle. We are still good; we definitely know the problem, and we shall rectify it. To make matters more interesting, I think shall make world suffer a little more. We shall try to use Asagi to motivate Brett to destroy the Freedom; if he fails then she is disposable."

Chapter 2 Obedient Lightning

Song 08kizutsuitaashiato

Kite came up from behind Brett; his helmet came off, displaying his displeasure with Brett. "Where are you going? We have to report to our superiors, and they are not going to be pleased with your and Asagi's performance." Brett continued to carry Asagi who was still lost in thought. "I don't give a shit. I did what I had to do, and you know I would have done it for anyone of my team mates."

Axel stood further down the hall; "That guy is going to get in major trouble for this one" he said in a monotone voice. Kite turned away from Brett still unhappy with Brett's attitude towards the subject. Kite walked down the hallway past Axel; "yes we have to report everything about him. It's too bad he is the best pilot of the four of us, and he does care about us as a team. But are superiors are going to kill him for failing their simple demands."

Brett arrived at the medics office; setting Asagi down on the on the medic's examination table. The medic began looking her over; checking her eyes and reactions thoroughly. He shook his head as he spoke; "there is simply nothing wrong with her physically. Something traumatic must have happened to her out there, and I simply am not qualified to deal with that." Asagi slowly struggled upwards into a sitting position on the medic's table. "At any rate; it probably would be best if you just talk to her. You are closest to her, so I shall just leave you to alone."

Kite and Alex arrived on the bridge; the main monitor began to display live footage from their superiors. "We would like to congratulate both of you on an excellent performance. You not only completed your objectives, but Brett's and Asagi's objectives. While we watched the events, we would like you to explain why Brett was unable to stay on the battlefield."

Axel held him self back from answering the questions; but Kite stepped forward explaining what he knew to be true with the groups leader. "I see; thank you Kite for being so honest about the situation. Some things will need to change if that is the case. That girl is proving to be a problem with Brett's performance, and we are demanding results from all of you." The group of men grumbled and conversed around the table, before they all settled down. "Summon Brett and Asagi immediately; we will tell them our decision."

Brett sat beside Asagi; he put his arm around her pulling her close. "Asagi? Do you want to talk about what happened during the battle?" Asagi just sat there dead silent, not responding to Brett's words. Brett just sat there beside her; she began to rest her head on his shoulder.

After five minutes; an announcement came over the intercom system. "Brett and Asagi please report to the bridge immediately. I repeat, Brett and Asagi please report to the bridge immediately." Brett looked at Asagi; he spoke in a gentle voice to her before getting up. "You do not have to go Asagi if you would rather not. I will go alone if you want and take any and all blame for those events."

Asagi shook her head; standing up with Brett, still attached to him. "No I will go to it is my fault you could not complete your task." Asagi looked sad when Brett pulled her in close, hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault Asagi, and I do not care what they are going to do. Let's get going." Brett led her out of the room; they traveled slowly towards the bridge at a nice steady pace.

Song 17 - Stella no Kizu

Brett and Asagi arrived to the bridge, hand in hand as their superiors grunted. "Brett we are extremely disappointed in you. You could not complete your task; simple as it was. We are not going to live with our mistake though; as of this moment we are demoting you to soldier class. While you are the best of the pilots, we know this group is still in the experimental stage. We feel that Kite will produce the best results for our group. This may seem harsh but we shall not tolerate future mistakes by anyone."

Asagi stepped forward before she began to passionately plea to their leaders. "Please do not demote Brett, he was just protecting me. It was my fault that Brett could not complete his objective. Also, Brett is a great leader, he did not think twice about saving me and he would do the same for anyone here. Brett is still the best leader of everyone present here."

Brett grabbed Asagi's arm; pulling her back beside him. The one man at the end of the table stood up; letting his anger take over his previously calm demeanor. "Mrs. Asagi! Please do not compound problems; we are fully aware of you and Brett's feelings for one another. We are also aware of his heroic performance, but we are only interested in seeing results. Epyon should be easily able to destroy the Freedom, and it failed because of you. You are not in our good books either, and should you fail again you will be decommissioned. You all shall await your next mission; that is all;" the transmission went dead leaving everyone speechless for a few moments.

Kite and Axel left without a word, and Brett and Asagi soon followed, heading back to their room. Asagi sat down on the bed; tilting her head upwards to gaze at the ceiling. "Sorry Brett it's my fault you were demoted." Brett shook his head at Asagi before responding. "It's not your fault Asagi; it was my choice to make and I did not have to think twice. I'm not going to sacrifice someone I care about for results. If they want results then Kite is the better choice. The question is what made you shut down like that?"

Brett sat down beside her; putting his open hand against her head, checking for any abnormalities. "You look fine" Brett stated causing Asagi to blush.

Asagi tilted her head downwards to look square at Brett's eyes. "I saw four Orb mobile suits and I had a flashback of being in Orb. Memories came back to me of fitting with Orb and being friends with someone named Cagalli. So many memories came back and now it just feels like, nothing I know in my past is real."

Asagi was in tears now; the tears pored down her face, trying to speak between sobs. "Is anything about my past real or fake? You really are part of my past? You really are there in my past, right?" Brett sat down beside her; pulling her close. Asagi turned her head, staring into his eyes. "Asagi you are the one thing that I can remember so clearly. I know that the memory is real where I saved you. We will figure out are past Asagi no matter what; and I promise I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

Brett put his hand on the back of her head. Asagi and Brett came together falling into a deep kiss that neither wanted to escape. The next few days the pilots went about there business; Brett and Asagi where constantly together at all times. Brett never left her side, leaving only for brief moments.

Everything was smooth till Kite was paged to the Bridge. "We have decided the path of your team Kite. You are to protect the new Destroy Gundam; we will temporarily side with the Alliance to meet our next goal. It will be plowing through Eastern Europe. You shall meet up with the Arc Angel and the Minerva for sure, so make sure you are well prepared. We have already discussed with the Alliance on strategy. The goal is to cause as much destruction as possible in a short amount of time, before we betray them."

Another man took over in the explanation. "The Epyon is to wait for and destroy the Freedom; while the Enforcer shall deal with the Impulse. You and Asagi shall focus on smaller less important targets such as the towns and anything that goes in your path. Also remember what we talked about earlier. Now begin to prepare for launch; and Kite make sure you cause as much protection as possible."

Chapter 3 Unpredictability of Lightning

Song Senryaku Shinten Sezu

In a single flash of light; buildings were torn to shreds by the light of destruction. Buildings exploded; the innocent citizens were consumed as well by the light of obliteration from the monster above. The Destroy flew high above still in attack mode; its lasers fired multiple times destroying the entire city piece by piece. There was no stopping regardless of what was in the path of the weapons fire; soon there was little left standing in what was once a mighty city in Europe.

Six machines hovered beside the colossal Destroy Gundam; the Ashiretsu and the Enforcer flew below the top portion of the Destroy; while the Epyon, Prometheus, Chaos, and Windam flew above, out of the way of the line of fire. "So all of you are our support huh? Why do we need a bunch snobs from an organization that calls themselves gods?" questioned Sting with loads of attitude in his voice.

"Well are groups calls ourselves Deity, I'm not too fond of the name myself, but that is our groups name and you could use our help;" Alex said with a smug look before refocusing on his surroundings. "Now we should get down to business, and I have a plan to deal with future problems. I shall wait here and destroy anything that comes close and gets past you guys. Alex you are going to take on the Impulse when it comes. Neo and Sting can do what ever they please; it really does matter so long as you are not in our way. Asagi you shall destroy minuscule Zaft forces; and Brett shall destroy the Freedom this time, or Asagi will receive the punishment. Till they show up you two can destroy the city as well."

"You want us to do what?" Asagi and Brett questioned at the same time. "I'm your leader and you too shall obey my orders. We are supposed to aid this group no matter what they are doing. This is our goal, and remember that Asagi cannot fail again; so I suggest you join in and have some fun. These people are our enemy; if you are ordered to, you must kill them."

Brett and Asagi where not happy with the orders, it sat well with neither of the pilots when their machines detected Zaft forces. Alex used his machine to double check the incoming forces; "you all lucked out. We shall engage, tell that girl in the colossi to forget the Zaft forces and continue destroying all ground forces. Now move out team."

Brett and Asagi felt slightly better about these new orders; but not so much about their leader. The Ashiretsu lifted its cannon to the sky before a large pillar of energy shot out; destroying twenty mobile suits in a single shot. The Epyon flew off away from the blast moving at sonic speeds using it's sword to cut through multiple mobile suits. The Epyon stopped before as its whip wrapped around a Dinn's neck. Epyon span around as the Zaft mobile suit was dragged along with the whip; the Dinn was sent flying the air into another nearby mobile suit.

Prometheus did not move sending ten Dragoon units into the sky. Each one pursued mobile suits firing lasers into each one that was unlucky enough to be pursued. The Enforcer ripped through the sky at high speeds; using its twin laser swords cutting trough the middle of a Dinn. The Enforcer whipped around; its twin cannons moved onto its shoulders. It fired a large laser blast across the sky; multiple explosions emanated from different mobile suits that were caught in the lasers path.

Song End

Song 02hajimarigayue

Alex's machine alerted him to new forces in the area. Alex zoomed in on the two new massive heat sources before opening a communication with everyone. "The Arch Angel and the Minerva are here, and will be no doubt entering the fray. Brett; remember that you are to destroy the Freedom this time. Alex you are to go after the Impulse; Asagi continue fighting back other Zaft forces. Now move out immediately and finish your task quickly!" Alex commanded to his team with a strong confident voice.

Brett did not want to disobey orders; for the consequences would fall square on Asagi. The Epyon flew towards the Freedom blocking its path. Kira looked at the machine blocking his path; the Freedom tried to go around only to be blocked again. The Epyon continued to block the Freedom's path, Epyon brought it's sword down onto the Freedom. The Freedom brought out its shield up blocking the sword.

The Freedom moved for its laser sword in an attempt to disable the opposing machine. As soon as the Freedom grabbed its sword; the Epyon grabbed the Freedom's arm holding it in place. The two machines were deadlocked and completely unable to beat the other; their power appeared to be matched. Brett was still uneasy about destroying this machine for some reason. Alex looked down on the battle; he knew Brett was not acting with his full potential. Alex scowled at Brett before he opened communication. "Brett stop hesitating and finish that mobile suit. I need not remind you what will happen if you fail."

Soon the communication between Alex and Brett closed; Brett knew what he had to do, but this machine was resonating with forgotten memories. Another line of communication opened; drawing Brett's attention to a young man who seamed familiar. Kira had opened a communication with Brett while the battle raged outside. "What are you doing? Why are you fighting for a side that is destroying innocent lives? Do you have any clue what you are helping here?"

Kira's statements rattled Brett's soul; he knew he was fighting on a side that was turning into a bunch of murderers. Everything about this battle screamed to him that he was on the wrong side. Brett closed his eyes before he bean to speak. "I know this is wrong; but if I fail my mission then I will lose someone I love. I have no choice in this matter!"

The Epyon pushed the Freedom back; separating the two giant machines through force alone. The Epyon quickly readying it's blade along with the Freedom who did the same. Both dashed at the other; blades crashed when the machines passed the other. Both did no damage to the other with their clashing blades. They both turned around; passing by one another as their swords clashed again and again. Brett looked at his enemy, "I do not want to have to kill you; but what the hell am I suppose to do!" Kira looked at him; responding with passion in his voice. "You do not have to do this; those people do not disserve to die."

Song End

Song 06kantaishiki

While Kira and Brett battled; the Impulse was fully involved with the Enforcer. Alex easily kept Shinn at bay with laser blasts. Every mobile suit was fully involved with the small war that was taking place in the area. Asagi ignored her surroundings and had moved out in front of the Destroy Gundam; she was aiming directly for the Minerva. If she could take that ship down; then she may end up in the favor of her group again.

Stella cried out as she fired all off her weapons at once; decimating the battlefield with large explosions from all her weapon fire. The Ashiretsu moved further ahead looking for a better shot at Minerva. A stray missile form the Destroy landed in front of her; a massive explosion ensued tearing the area around to shreds with deadly force. Asagi screamed out when the explosion sent a large slab of solid concrete into the Ashiretsu; crippling the machine and Asagi.

Brett had just made another pass at the Freedom; when he heard Asagi give a blood curdling scream over an open communication link between the two. The transmission between Brett and Asagi went dead causing Brett cried out Asagi's name. The Epyon took off at top speed heading towards Asagi's mobile suit; he could only pray he was not too late.

His monitor zoomed in on a still intact cockpit on Asagi's mobile suit. The Destroy began to change into its normal form; the large mobile suit slowly changed its form. Brett quickly noticed that Asagi was positioned right below the Destroy's feat. The Epyon was fast but the foot of the Destroy was coming down fast; Brett feared his efforts were going to be vain.

Brett transferred all the energy that he could to his boosters; sending his mobile suit traveling faster then it had ever gone. Asagi was now seconds away from being crushed under the large machine. The Epyon moved in close to the ground; he let his weapons go in an effort to prepare to grab Ashiretsu's cockpit. The situation looked bad when a large blast of energy traveled forward; coming from behind the Epyon.

The blast hit the Destroy; its shield protecting it from the entire force of the blast. The force knocked the mighty Gundam back meters; giving the Epyon a few extra seconds that it needed. The Epyon landed grabbing the mostly ruined mobile suit. The Epyon left the site just as the Destroy set down; the Epyon held firmly the ruined mobile suit in its arms. Brett looked ahead to see the cannons smoldering on the Arc Angel and the Freedom Gundam.

Brett opened a communication with Alex; "why did you not try to save her Alex?" Alex simply looked at Brett through the monitor; "well she has failed us yet again. The only reason we kept her around was to motivate you to build us this technology. She has proven to be quite useless; she has only slowed your true abilities. My orders were to dispose of her if you failed or she was proving to be useless. I am feeling generous though; leave her and you can still be part of your team."

Two Dragoons positioned themselves around the Epyon; Brett could not believe that the organization he built was betraying him. He was not going to let Asagi die though; "No! Asagi means more to me then anything else, so go to hell."

The Dragoon units charged when two green lasers passed through them. They exploded into shreds of their former selves. The Freedom flew past the Epyon and got between the Epyon and Prometheus. "Get moving, go to the Archangel and get that girl to the medic. Mrs. Murrue" Kira said when another voice confirmed acceptance of the new mobile suit.

"Why are you helping me?" Brett questioned as another explosion tore through a nearby area. "What the hell are you still doing back there? You want to save that girl and yourself right? Get to the Arc Angel, do you want to die? We will talk about it later." Kira told Brett; he was only able to look into the monitor and utter a few short words. "Thank you."

The Epyon took off as the Prometheus Gundam watched on. "Alex take down the traitor. We cannot let him escape; he knows too much and he is far too great of a threat to our group. It is a shame but he must die; he really is too good to kill."

Alex forced the Impulse back through the air; the Enforcer turned around heading for the Epyon. The Freedom like Gundam set its cannons into position, aiming directly at the Epyon. The cannons charged quickly; Axel laughed as his finger got ready to pull the trigger. The Freedom passed by it's firing a laser into the cannons; they exploded causing Alex's mobile suit to shudder and rumble from the explosion.

Stella was fiercely in battle fighting off opponents from all sides. The Enforcer drifted in the path of the Destroy's main cannons on its chest. Alex cursed the Freedom, drawing his swords; he turned around to see the Destroy's three chest cannons charging. Alex screamed at the top of his lungs when the chest cannons fired at him. The Enforcer was mowed down with the energy from the cannons leaving nothing left in the cannons wake.

Signal flairs appeared off in the distance from an unknown ship. "Damn I have to retreat; this was an embarrassment for Deity." Alex shook his head before retreating into the distance.

Song End

The Epyon landed on board the Archangel in the catapult zone, before proceeding into the main hanger. It set the destroyed Ashiretsu on its back on the floor. Brett moved his mobile suit off to the side; powering it down and opened his cockpit door. He exited his mobile suits cockpit jumping down on the floor; Brett ran as fast as he could, he could only hope Asagi was still alive.

Brett climbed the badly damaged mobile suit; opening the cockpit door before he jumped in. Asagi visor had been smashed and Blood was running down her face. Shards of metal were embedded in her suit, and she was not looking well. Brett lowered his head by her face; he could hear that she was still breathing despite that her breathing was labored.

Brett breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was ok. The cockpit was torn to shreds, and was barely recognizable from what it was. Brett undid her seat belt before he lifted her out of the cockpit. Brett carried her in both his arms; he jumped to the ground screaming for someone to take him to the medic.

Another female piloted her mobile suit and was nearby; Brett ran in front of the girl, questioning her with increased panic in his voice. "Please where is the medic? Please she is going to die if someone does not help her." Brett yelled to her; the girl quickly grabbed his arm shoulder. The girl removed her helmet revealing her blond hair and her familiar voice. Brett had to shake off the feeling that he knew her when she told Brett to follow her with a commanding voice.

Brett and the girl took off down the hall. Brett prayed for Asagi's survival as they ran towards the medics…

Chapter 4 PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE

Brett stood outside the medics; silently waiting beside the blond girl who led him there. Brett still had his helmet on; he slowly he began to pace back and forth down the hall. The girl stopped him by grabbing his arm; "Hey, she will be fine, do not worry about her. Come on lets take a walk; we will be back before she wakes up."

The girl led him down the hall; soon they found themselves on the bridge of the ship. The Destroy was gone and Arch Angel had begun to leave the area. Mrs. Murrue breathed a sigh of relief that they had succeeded in their mission. She got up out of the chair walking over to Brett. She stopped in front of him and Brett began to speak almost immediately. "Thank you for all you have done for me; unfortunately I think I have no place to return to. My organization will kill me and Asagi if we return; so I must ask permission to stay and protect if that is alright with you and your crew."

"Well given your current situation we are glad to have you aboard; what is your name?" Mrs. Murrue asked the young man. Brett slipped his helmet off revealing his face and brown hair; "Sorry my name is Brett. Thank you for helping me. I promise I shall repay you and your ships crew however possible."

"Did you say your name is Brett? Is you last name Zudarasha?" the blond girl behind him questioned. Brett turned around looking at her in surprise; "how do you know my last name? This is our first time together; I have never seen you before in my life, yet you speak like you know me."

"Do you not remember me? My name is Cagalli Yula Athha; you fought in the Astray team for Orb during the last war, you fought along side me and Kira's side in the last war. Do you truly remember nothing about your past? So was that in the medics office, Asagi? Is she alive too?"

"Yes you know her too! How do you know all this about me, and yet I know nothing about my past. The only thing both of us remember is being in mobile suits during the battle at Jachin Due. I blocked a laser which came at Asagi; and then everything ended and I though I died."

Cagalli jumped forward hugging Brett; Brett dropped his helmet. He was so surprised that could not do anything but hug back; she seemed familiar but his mind was still clouded. "I cannot believe you are both alive. I thought you both died in that battle. So many friends and allies died in that pointless war; and to see you alive is…" Cagalli could barely stop from sobbing between her words and could not finish her sentence.

"Mrs. Murrue; we need you down in the medics office immediately, and bring Brett as well since this concerns him too." Kira said on the communication line. Brett, Cagalli, and Mrs. Murrue left the Bridge leaving for the medics at a heightened pace. Cagalli was still slightly crying but she needed to see Asagi.

They arrived at the medic's office; Asagi was lying down under the covers sleeping peacefully. Kira looked at Brett with a smile; Cagalli could not look directly at Asagi turning and she left the room crying her eyes out. Brett sat down on the bed next to Asagi; he put his hand to her head. "She is fine; the doctor said that her pilot suit was tick enough to stop the shards from injuring her. She suffered a concussion and she has a small cut on her forehead but other then that she will live. How are you doing?"

Brett moved his hand down Asagi's face; "There no way I can ever repay you for this. You have saved both of our lives; I could never accept losing her. I do not know if I'm the man Cagalli thinks I am, but if you will welcome me on this ship; I promise I shall protect it."

"Then you are more then welcome aboard this ship, and we welcome you aboard." Mrs. Murrue smiled as Kira motioned to her. "You should get some rest we will talk later; and trust me their will be much to discuss."

Kira and Murrue left Brett to sleep beside Asagi. "That guy is pretty lucky in there; you remember who he is right." Kira looked at Mrs. Murrue; "Yes, I remember who he is, but I think it is better if he just gets some rest for the time being. We can talk later but I'm glad to see he is ok; Mir must be glad to see him alive too."

Chapter 5 Nightmare

Brett tossed and turned in his sleep; memories and people flashed through his hind. He suddenly woke and sat up quickly; looking at the wall in front of him. "I remember! Kira, Orb, and the Astray team; that is what I could not remember about my past. This ship and its crew; I cannot believe this. This is so wonderful that I'm back on where I belong."

Brett got up gently; trying not to disturb Asagi, who was still asleep beside him. Brett tucked Asagi in again; quickly getting dressed. Brett gave Asagi a kiss on the forehead before running out of the room towards the bridge. Brett had been part of the Astray team, which was how he met Kira and many of the others.

Brett was almost at the Bridge when the alarm sounded; a voice came over the intercom stating the ship was entering a battle situation. Brett got to the Bridge; he was out of breath but managed to ask, "what is going on?"

Mrs. Murrue turned around looking to Brett; "Zaft has declared us an enemy and now they are chasing us down. Kira is going to sortie to protect the Archangel and no one else." She turned back facing the monitor showing a group of pilots from Orb. They looked at her with discontent; "that guy cannot handle all of those Zaft mobile suits at once. It is simply too many! Let us go out there and protect this ship."

Closing her eyes; Mrs. Murrue began to speak, "we are going to return to Orb. This time however I have no intentions of letting anyone else die. We are going to make it back to Orb with everyone still alive. We will make it back with every mobile suit intact"

Standing there silently, Brett knew what he had to do. "Let me go out Mrs. Murrue. Kira cannot handle all of those mobile suits. I think we can all guess who is going to show up as well. Let me and the Epyon go out and I will protect this ship till my last breath, if need be."

Everyone stared at Brett; he was dead serious, his expression showing that he was dead serious. Cagalli came over to Brett; speaking with increased concern in her voice. "I cannot allow you to go either. We just got you back, and if something were to happen to you then Asagi would be… You simply cannot risk your safety for us."

"I'm going out there because I have the best chance of surviving. Come on if I remember correctly I have saved you guys a couple of times; unless my memory is foggy. My mobile suit will launch regardless Mrs. Murrue; I will see you when this is over." A grunt came from Mrs. Murrue; totally displeased, with Brett's stubbornness.

Brett left the Bridge immediately; running at top speed down to get into a pilot suit. Everyone was still watching the door as Brett left. Cagalli smiled a little; "he still has not changed after all of these years. He is just like Kira; running into situations to protect everyone he cares about. Please come back this time."

Brett climbed into his mobile suit; the Gundam coming to life with the flip of a single switch. The Epyon left its stationary position; moving into the catapult launcher. Brett made last minute modifications to his machine. The communication activated, another young woman who could not look straight at him. "Please stay close to the Archangel; when the order comes make sure you do not go to far out."

The girl glanced over to see Brett smiling at her; "Hey Miriallia, how are things with that Dearka guy? We will talk later, ok?" Miriallia could not look at Brett head on; "Just be careful, ok? Come back this time to us." A single nod came from Brett, the communication went dead. The light turned green, Brett shouting into the air; "This Brett in the Epyon, LAUNCHING!"

The mobile suit exited the ship at top speed; his thrusters kicking in, sending him high into the air. The Epyon bolted past the Freedom; powering its sword, cutting trough a mobile suit. "Kira, you ok? Hope you do mind an old friend's aid?" "You remember?" Kira asked; Brett simply nodding a single time.

The Epyon and the Freedom began immobilizing mobile suits across the battle field. Each wave of missiles was destroyed by the Freedom; each wave of new mobile suits was destroyed effortlessly by the Epyon. The Zaft forces, feeling the strain of fighting two incredibly powerful mobile suits. Quickly losing mobile suits with every minute that passed during this battle. Kira and Brett worked together; each move considered the others and worked well in unison.

"We are not going to hold out for much longer. Our forces are being decimated out there; we cannot possibly win this battle sir." The Zaft commander turned to another; sweat building on his brow, when a new communication line opened. "This is Talia Gladys and the Minerva reporting in. We are ready to engage in this operation."

The Zaft commander looked at the monitor. "It's about time; my forces are all but annihilated. Talia, make sure you are careful out there! Not only is the Freedom out there but that new one from the other organization. Be careful and make sure they fall this time." Talia nodded before turning, shouting for Shinn to launch.

The Minerva appeared in front of the Archangel; firing its weapons as the Impulse flew off. The Force Impulse formed away from the battle; firing its thrusters, blasting off in the direction of the Freedom. Brett lost his focus watching the Archangel do an emergency roll; avoiding the weapons fire.

The two ships passed by one another; the Minerva immediately turning around, giving chase to the Archangel. The Impulse attacked Kira from above with its beam rifle. Brett did not know who to help; with no more enemy mobile suits coming. Brett turned his attention to the Impulse and helping Kira with his ferocious opponent.

Talia came over a communication wavelength. Demanding the other side's immediate surrender in exchange for the group's safety. The fight came to a dead stop; everyone pausing their assault. Mrs. Murrue though for a brief second; "We appreciate the offer, but we cannot allow Zaft to continue. The world is going to be torn in two by these factions."

A new wave of missiles immediately followed the rejection from the Archangels crew. Epyon turned cutting through as many missiles as possible. A missile slipped past; exploding on the side of the Archangel.

Asagi woke up to the explosion; wondering where Brett was. Asagi got up, heading off in a direction like she knew where she was going. The Epyon tried to keep up with the barrage but soon the Minerva joined in. The amount of missiles was immense; the wave easily overwhelmed the close range Gundam.

Kira moved to protect the Archangel; the Impulse blocking its path. The Freedom fired at the Impulses head; trying to finish this. The Impulse dodging the laser blast; Shinn entered Seed mode. All of his sense were heightened beyond what any normal person could dream of. The Freedom came back in with a slashing attack; the Impulse dodged out of the way at lightning speed.

Song 16 - Fukushuu Freedom Gekiha

With a single motion the Impulse threw its shield at Kira. The Impulse fired a single shot; the shot bounced off the shield, hitting the Freedom's left shoulder. Kira moved in with his beam saber; slicing through the Impulse's arm and head.

The _Minerva _immediately sent out a replacement Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette. The Impulse separated; the Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette slammed into the Freedom Gundam, with incredible force. Kira crashed into the ground; the Impulse safely docked with its replacement parts.

The Epyon was having trouble on its own; barely keeping up with the continuing assault. Brett turned in time to see Kira in a large amount of trouble. Brett left his position; rushing over to help Kira. Brett brought his sword down on the boomerang weapon, heading towards the Freedom.

"Kira get out of here! I can take this bastard by my self." Kira looked into the monitor; quickly regaining his composure. "Brett you get out of here first; you cannot handle this guy."

Shinn came onto the communication; screaming at Brett. "Stay the hell out of this! This never concerned you in the first place." The Impulses sword came down on Epyon; destroying the left arm of the Epyon. The Impulse hovered above for an instant before smashing the Epyon with a mighty kick.

The Epyon hurtled to the ground; Brett quickly fired his thrusters at full speed. He moved upwards; turning to see the Minerva prepping its Tannhauser. Asagi reached the Bridge looking too Miriallia; "Mir, where is Brett; is he ok?"

The Archangel began to submerge into the ocean; Brett realized they were not going to make it. The Archangel crew prepared for the worst; the Tannhauser tore the sky apart with energy. The blast approached the Archangel; everyone closed their eyes praying for there safety when the Epyon entered the path.

The Epyon deployed its shield taking the full blast; its circuits overloaded, buying the precious seconds for the Archangel to submerge. The Epyon exploded; the blast traveled into the ocean, with a massive explosion following. Asagi watched the monitor; the Epyon disappearing into the light as Asagi cried out at the top of her lungs.

The Impulse came down on the Freedom; plunging its Excalibur blade into the Freedom's chest. The impaled Freedom let loose a nuclear explosion which tore the sea apart. The Impulse hovered above the ocean; barely functional due to the explosion. The Archangel was safe below the ocean with everyone still coming to grips with the events. Miriallia comforted Asagi; both of the girls were crying their eyes out.

Brett awoke, laying on solid earth to see a grey haired woman standing above him. "Am I dead?" The woman shook her head; "No, you are not dead. Well at least not yet. Get up, your journey has not ended yet."

Brett rose to see another woman sitting on a rock. Beside her sat another person; his feet bathed in water. The person looked at him; Brett gasped when his face was visible. "You look just like me."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."


	2. Chapter 1 Second Chance

Chaotic Outbreak

Chaotic Outbreak

Exia of Lightning

Infinite Energy

Chapter 1 Second Chance

Sudden coughing and hacking broke the gentle sounds of the meadow apart. The sound commanded everything's attention towards the source. Slowly Brett hacked and coughed and struggled to move his body; he felt no pain anywhere in his body. His eyes opened to a blurry sky; his vision was failing him and none of his muscles could do anything. "Did I die? Is this the afterlife?"

Brett continued to struggle upwards when he felt a palm against his chest. "Take your time; you have not moved in some time. It will take some time for all of your motor skills to return." A voice told Brett; he could not see well at all but he recognized the voice. "Siarnaq? Is that you? I can feel nothing in my entire body; am I dead? Did I fail everyone?"

"No you are not dead; not yet anyway…" Another voice said causing Brett to shoot upwards into a sitting position. "I thought you had no control of your muscles, but I guess you really are something special." Brett's eye sight returned and he looked over to see Váli sitting beside 4 other Exia. "Váli what are you doing here…? What happened? How long was I out…? Where am I? what…"

Lightning jumped down and support Brett's trembling body; causing Brett to pause his assault of questions. "Easy there; you just woke up so relax. You need to take it easier; after all you took the worst beating of everyone here." Lightning stopped after his sentence when he felt a poke to his side; he turned to see Aeolus looking down on him. "Stop stressing the guy out; he just came too after that battle and now you're making him worried. You feeling any better; you idiot… I cannot believe you were dumb enough to try that."

Sounds came back to the meadow of birds and wind blowing through nearby trees. Brett got all of his vision back, but he still had multiple questions. "Yes I think my vision is back to normal; I'll live but how long was I out. How did I survive that attack; it felt like my body was disintegrating in the energy… Just how the hell could I have survived that attack? That attack clearly should have killed me…"

Brett sighed just when Theus began to answer; "well not to alarm you but you have been out for about three months…" Brett shot up; knocking everyone off to the side. Theus jumped up and grabbed hold of Brett; stopping him from leaving while Brett struggled against his grasp. "Slow down there; if you are worried about how much time has passed do not. This dimensions time passes at a much quicker pace then other dimensions. So these months are more like a few days or even hours to others. Stop worrying yourself; you still need to rest."

Brett stopped his attempts and relaxed into a standing position, and Theus calmly continued. "I had a feeling you would be stressed by the idea, but that is why we came here. You can thank Siarnaq for everything." Brett's legs were still weak, and he collapsed into a sitting position looking up to the sky. "It is so peaceful here; how did we end up here?"

Siarnaq sat there in his cloak with his legs crossed. "No doubt you would want to know what happened. Brett when you were battling with Váli; you tried to stop his final attack, but it would have killed all of us. So I used my power over darkness to transport us to another dimension to avoid the attack. We were all hurt slightly but you were the worst because of your valiant efforts. So I brought us here and we evaded the attack; Váli unleashed it onto the empty dimension. But regardless you have finally recovered from that attack; and that is a beacon of light."

Brett looked back to Váli who was sitting beside Siarnaq. "Why is he here? He was trying to kill us not to long ago. Also where is Fayt to…?" Váli looked at him momentarily before beginning to speak; "yes there is a story behind that too. When my attack passed it had left me completely drained of all my energy. Siarnaq returned and rescued me from dying out there. Since then I have had time to realize that you all are not bad, and perhaps that this truly is not your fault. I owe Siarnaq a great deal for saving me, and you all have my thanks for pledging yourselves against Jenova."

Lightning walked over and put his hand on Brett's shoulder; "so that makes us all allies. Unfortunately Fayt did not share that idea. He cursed all of us, and even himself for how weak he was; to think all he cares about is power. He told us he wanted no part of who we were. He left this dimension by himself and headed off somewhere. But even if he did he only has a days head start about…"

Siarnaq interrupted; his commanding voice drawing everyone's attention to him. "More importantly is what he was promised. Jenova promised us each something in return for aiding her, and after fighting with him it clear what he seeks… Jenova promised him power and he intends to find her and collect. He could become a threat but all of us need to decide what we will be doing. We have many problems arising, and a thousand questions; even I'm wondering how to overcome it."

"That was not the real Jenova you met" Váli said; looking down at the ground. "No one in any dimension you could access has ever seen the real her. The one you met at the previous world was a clone as well. Now that they control the Weapon of Infinity I doubt they will give any time in going after their real goal. I do not know what Jenova will do from this point on beyond her goal but she has thousands of clones operating under her command. Thankfully Olympus is still incredibly well hidden, but it will only take so long for her to get there and then the true chaos will begin…"

Suddenly before Váli could utter another word; Brett's ears perked up and he rose. He starred into the sky with a panicked expression across his face. Lightning looked over at his friend's panicked expression. "Brett what is wrong? You sense something going on somewhere?"

"I have to leave; my home is in danger! I can sense it I have to leave now!" Brett finished his statement and changed into his tech form. His form was fully regenerated to its former glory. Brett wasted no time and shot off into the sky at a greater speed then he had ever traveled leaving the others behind. "Do not worry Lightning; he will be fine. It is rather amusing to think that he has that kind of power when he is worried about her. If he had used that back when we were fighting then the outcome may have been different."

"Perhaps but regardless; I know most of you have your own agendas. I do not want you going after Jenova; that is the final decision. It is my battle to fight her and I wish that you all will respect that. You have earned my trust and my respect, but this is my battle. You all go off and do what you must, or what you feel is right. But none of you are to go after Jenova; understood?"

"If that is the way you feel; then we will comply. I have no interest in chasing after her at this moment; we will only lose. For the moment it is unfair for me to ask them to help in a pointless battle. I feel that I can be some assistance to you however; if Jenova gets a chance to use that Weapon then everything will change." Siarnaq stated before he stood up looking to Váli for a response.

Váli stood there silently for a moment; "I thank you for your offer; but must refuse. You still have no idea what you are up against and even I need more power. For now it is best if we go our separate ways. Many groups are quickly gaining power; they are becoming huge threats against everyone of us. For now it we cannot risk going after Jenova directly. So for now you all must agree to obey my command."

Everyone agreed to Váli's command; Váli gave a sigh before speaking again in monotone voice. "Good; I hope you all survive long enough for us to meet again. Nothing is certain about our future, but you all must give me the time to find a solution to the Negastream. Till I see you all again; I hope you all are safe." Before anyone could say anything in response; Váli disappeared into multiple green waves of energy that disappeared into the air.

The sun beat down on all of the four Exia who still remained in the peaceful meadow. Theus waited for a moment before speaking up to the others; "it is now obvious we are all over our heads. For now I suggest we each return to our respective worlds and protect our loved ones. Other then that; we do not have much of a choice to do anything else about the situation that is arising…"

"I agree; if we cannot do anything to fight against Jenova, then we should protect what we can. Hopefully something will turn up eventually that can help us better understand things." Aeolus looked said while looking around at each of them; Siarnaq just stood there looking to the ground. "Then I hope you all stay safe; one day we shall meet again and decide further. Last piece of aid I can offer you all is to return you all home by my power."

"Thank you that would be most appreciative; I would like to return to my world." Theus said and Aeolus agreed to the statement made. Lightning however stood there for a moment; "Siarnaq before you aid me return to my world I would like a word with you." Siarnaq agreed and with a wave of his hand Theus and Aeolus disappeared into a dark portal back to their respective world.

"What aid can I be for you Lightning? Do you not want to return to your world to your world and the people that care for you?" Lightning laughed in response to the statement made by Siarnaq. "No it is not that simple; I cannot return yet because I do not have what I need to make a difference. I need a bigger and better version of my tech form with a few modifications; other wise I cannot make a difference in my world. Can you aid my in this request…?"

Siarnaq paused for a moment and gave a slight smirk across his face. "I can aid you in this request; I understand what you are asking and it can be accomplished. By using alchemy I will be able to create exactly what you want. You are fortunate that I have been around so long; I have been graced with many gifts. First I will need to know exactly what I'm trying to create; so I will need to read your mind."

Lightning nodded to Siarnaq who raised his hand to Lightning's head. A surge of knowledge went into Siarnaq's mind; "I now completely understand. Please get behind me." Lightning complied; he got behind Siarnaq and looked at what Siarnaq was looking at. "Through the law of equivalent exchange you can transform anything into anything; so long as the before and after products are equal. I suggest you stand back; because it is going to take a lot to create this Gundam."

Dark lines spread out from in front of Siarnaq's feet; the lines formed a large circle with multiple symbols inside the circle. Siarnaq slammed his palm to the ground and lightning shot out into the circle. Everything inside the circle glowed bright white before collapsing and forming a new Epyon Gundam. This time it had a shield in its right arm and also had a laser blaster equipped as well.

Lightning could not hold back his excitement from the sight of his new Gundam. He ran over and used his wings to get him up to the cockpit. "This is wonderful Siarnaq! Thank you so much for this; I owe you big time for all the aid you have provided me. If there is anything I can do."

A smile came across Siarnaq's face; "You do not need to thank me Lightning. I hope that will take you where you need to go. I wish you the best of luck but do not forget; other enemies will be after all of us." Lightning seated himself in his cockpit and activated his new Gundam. To his surprise everything was active and ready to go. "Thank you for everything; and call me Brett okay. Time to leave and go back; I can sense exactly where they are."

The doors to the cockpit closed and the mobile suit took off into the sky. Brett sat in the cockpit; he looked to the monitor in front of him. "This is even better then I could ever build; and I know where I'm going. Hopefully I'm not too late to stop Deity. I have a lot of work to do to make sure everything is perfect for my arrival. Please be safe guys till I get there."

Brett pulled down the keyboard and began to alter the programming behind his mobile suit. He looked out into the sea of stars in front of his cockpit. His mind wandered for a moment and felt a strong presence nearby. "What ever that was that I sensed out there, it did not feel right. I have to get home now!" After finishing his statement Brett diverted power to his thrusters and shot off at a much more incredible pace.


	3. Chapter 2 Brett

Chapter 2 Brett

Site updates:

-Redesign Complete (slimmer and easier to navigate)

-Butterfly Effect Open

-Preview of next chapter for each story

-Updated Characters Listings

-Major Redesign

Chapter 2 Brett

Athrun lay in the bed; his body badly damaged after Shinn had nearly killed him while he had tried to escape. Everything came back to Athrun about his escape; he was impossibly out powered and was even out numbered. His entire body was sore and he was bandaged up in different places; bandages trying to aid in his recovery. The pain was severe but he opened his eyes and saw Kira.

"Kira; I knew you were alive…" Kira smiled and nodded to his friend; suddenly Athrun remembered the other person he escaped with. He sat up quickly demanding an answer; "is Meyrin ok?" Athrun bend over and put his arm across his chest to try and stop the pain; that nearly crippled his conviction.

Kira eased him back down while he calmed his friends fears; "she is ok. She is actually in a lot better shape then you are; you must have been protecting her. She is fine; Mirrialia had a nice talk with her and she is resting." Athrun settled down, but then his mind became once again troubled while other thoughts traversed his mind.

"You survived, so did the pilot of the Epyon survive too?" Athrun sounded worried; he knew the pilot from the previous war and knew he was a good friend. Kira could not bring him self to answer; it had only been a few days since they had the ceremony, and it was still difficult to bare the truth. Kira was very unhappy with what had happened; it was his friend that died too. Athrun needed a clear answer; he asked again and slowly his friend worked up the courage to tell him.

"We never found him; there was nothing left of his mobile suit. Not even the cockpit was left in one piece; and we found shreds of his pilot suit… but nothing close to a body. If he was alive… I doubt it would take him this long to contact us; still a lot of people are not giving up hope yet." Kira finished and his expression was sad; unable to tell anymore news. "I'm sorry Kira; he was a good friend. He died protecting you guys, and I know he is a better place. Brett would not want us depressed over him…"

Kira nodded, but was still really unhappy with this. Cagalli burst in with questions for Athrun; Kira took this as his opportunity to leave and told Athrun to rest up. Kira exited out into the hall; the thought of Brett being dead had brought back painful memories. "GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the wall. "Why did he have to go and be a hero like that!"

The scene kept replaying in his mind; Kira was tied up with Shinn and the Impulse, and Brett went in the Epyon to protect the Archangel. Brett flew his machine right into the path of the beam of the Minerva's Tannhäuser. He activated his shield; protecting the Archangel for another few crucial seconds, but had sacrificed him self when the beam overcame the shield. What was worse was that Kira had to watch it; helpless to stop the event.

The scene would not stop haunting Kira; it was a nightmare by itself for Kira; that day still remained in his mind as a hard day to accept. He knew that it was not just bad for him; many of the crew had come to know him, but now he was not there. Mirrialia was also having trouble accepting it, and her feelings for him did not make it easier. Asagi was hit the worst; she refused to come out of her room; constantly believing that he would come back, but that was not the case and she knew it.

Kira was still cringing at the reality when he heard Mrs. Murrue's voice; snapping him from his overwhelmed state. "You okay Kira?" she asked and Kira regained his composure before answering. "No; I'm still having a hard time with Brett's death. Once was hard enough, but twice is so much worse."

Murrue gently grabbed Kira's arm and together began to walk down to the back of the ship. They stopped in the viewing area, and looked out on the ocean; the wild life and gentle blue glow relaxing Kira. "I know it has been hard Kira; Brett made a lot of friends, and he was a good kid who took too many risks. I still remember the first time we met in Orb; I feel responsible for his death. I never should have let him go out; now most are still paying for my decision. I guess his streak of luck finally lost out…"

"No Mrs. Murrue; it is not your fault. I just wish he did not do that; now most of the crew was depressed. When I fist met him back in Orb; he was always like this, but I don't think he ever knew that clearly. I will never forget that first time we met back in Orb…"

The Arch Angel had just barely made it to Orb's port; the previous attack by the four mobile suits including the Aegis had left the ship crippled. The Orb military had created an amazing cover to hide the Arch Angel. The ship found itself safely in Orb; where it could be repaired and Kira could have some down time. The ship had been crippled by the last battle, and Orb had agreed to take it in on a few conditions.

In the offer; Kira had to aid Orb in thee design of their mobile suits, and their OS's. Kira soon found him self at Morgan Rate; the building was large and filled with Orb's new mobile suits. Kira had just met Erica Simmons who gave him the full tour of their facilities. The secrets of Orb lay before Kira's eyes, and it was simply amazing to think of all that Orb truly had.

Eventually the two arrived at the core of the mobile suit facility. "Kira this is where we test our mobile suits. Out there in the field are three of our best mobile suit pilots, and right now they are just doing their exercises." Kira watched through the window; the three mobile suits had extreme trouble moving, and it was becoming obvious they were not that good. "Those guys are terrible…"

One of the mobile suits turned towards Kira, and a female voice came over the intercom. "Hey we are not that bad…" Kira was speechless; he was a little surprised to hear a female voice, but Mrs. Simmons just sighed. "Well that's our problem right now; we need a properly designed operating system. That is where we need you Kira; you have real experience… and we are hoping you can lend that to develop a support OS."

Song A peaceful planet

"You know I'm working hard on that project; seriously I'm just taking my time so it is perfect!" Kira and Mrs. Simmons turned around to see a young brown haired boy who looked similar to Kira. "I'm sorry Brett; I know we have been pushing you hard to get it done. Now that we have Kira things should go twice as fast. Kira; Brett is the sole person working on the operating system as of right now. He is quite the technical genius, and he developed the base OS, and is now working on a superior version."

"Yeah and if he could only just get it done we would be even better…" shouted the same female voice as before just before a new one intervened. "Mayura you are being too hard on him!" shouted another; causing Mayura's voice to come back on. "Asagi; you and Juri are way too nice to that guy; some technical genius when he can't finish the project." Brett looked down at his feet; "yes it is my fault the new support operating system is not fully done. Despite how smart everyone says I am; I just cannot believe that when there are this many problems."

"Kira; Brett is a bit of a perfectionist, but he is incredibly smart. He is also going to be the lead pilot of the Astrays' team; his piloting skills are amazing compared to any other pilot we have." Kira was amazed at this guy who was no older then him; "so that must mean that you are a coordinator right?" Brett shook his head; "no. I'm a natural; that is kind of why I'm so amazing, their words not mine."

"Girls that is enough exercises for today; why don't you all take the rest of the day off?" Erica said causing the pilots to breath a sigh of relief. Kira walked over to a couple of computers and looked at the data. "You monitor their vitals while they are doing this?" Erica nodded to Kira's question; "it is important that we do. It is incredibly hard for them to do the things they are doing now. Brett was the one to insist this so we would have a better idea."

While the three mobile suits went to go dock so the pilots could debark; a video began to play of another Astray's performance during a practice course. The blue Astray was quick; it displayed strong pilot skills, and quickly finished the course with few problems. Near the end of the course; the Astray tried to get fancy and ended up crashing on the ground. Erica sighed again, but this time it was much deeper; "that was Brett with the old operating system that our pilots are still using."

"That was with the OS those girls were using? That is pretty amazing performance; you must be a great pilot to do half that good." Brett bowed his head trying to not show how embarrassed he was; "well I'm really not that good. If I was then I could have done that stunt, and it is only because it is like second nature to me." A door opened and in walked the three Astray pilots; the sweat on their foreheads was evident that it had been quite a workout in those mobile suits.

"That sounds like Brett to me; always trying to do the impossible." The blond pilot said and walked over to Brett and rubbed his head just enough to be playful. "He is not that great Asagi; you are still giving him too much credit. Why don't you just marry him if you like him that much?" Mayura said as she walked by; Asagi said bye to Brett before her and Juri ran after Mayura.

"Don't mind Mayura Brett; she likes you, she is just tough." Erica said, but Brett was not listening. "I will show her one day; I'm going to be the best out there, and I will save lives; no one is going to die because of my mistakes." Erica patted him on the back before she showed Kira to Brett's work station. She turned on the computer and Kira took a look at Brett's computer. "Wow this OS is amazing considering that you have been doing this by yourself."

"Well it is a new smarter form of OS that he is designing; it takes into account the changing conditions of the environment, but I'm sure you can understand why." Erica stated causing Kira to gasp at the thought; "A learning OS? That would make it much easier on less experienced pilots; why don't you show me how far you got?" Erica backed away and left the two to work by them selves.

Song Tears

Hours passed by, and even Kira was impressed by how advanced this program was. They worked together and found them selves making great strides. Another hour passed before Kira felt the need to talk about some thing else. "So how long have you lived in Orb?" Brett lost his focus from his task, and sighed; not wanting to lose his train of thought. "Well pretty much all my life, or at least as long as I can remember, but Orb has been very good to me. You know you are really something Kira; after a few more hours you will probably have perfected this. So what is it like out in the battlefield; I hear you are an amazing pilot."

"Well I do not think I'm that great; it was not really my choice to become a pilot. To tell the truth I only did it because my friends were on that ship, and I have fell into the position since then." Brett laughed at Kira's statement before saying anything. "You sound like me kind of; I do not like the idea, but I do want to protect something. Preferably I would rather not fight, but that is not the world we live in; so I want to protect what matters most. Sadly I just cannot feel like I can accomplish that; not with my mobile suit."

The words of Brett struck a cord with Kira; he felt the same way, but soon the awkward silence that followed made Kira quickly change the subject. "So you were pretty impressive on that test run… were you just trying to prove that you were that good?" Brett was about to respond when Cagalli's voice came in answering for him. "He was trying to impress Asagi…"

Brett turned to see Cagalli running towards him. He opened his arms and Cagalli ran into them and gave him a big hug. "I really missed you while I was gone." Brett hugged back; "glad to see you made it back safe; it's good to see you again Cagalli." Kira was completely baffled since Cagalli had never mentioned him, but decided to ask; "Cagalli you know Brett?"

"I've known Brett for a couple of years; he always use to call me Mrs. Cagalli, but we are friends so I made him stop. Brett has always been trying to get Asagi's attention; I keep trying to tell him Asagi just wants him to ask her out, but he is too proud." Brett shook his head at Cagalli's boldness; "what do I have to be proud of Cagalli? I know when something is out of my league; the fact is that I'm not good enough for her. Not that I could imagine being right for anyone; I'm not the kind of guy who gets the girl anyways."

Cagalli's foot hit the ground hard; the sound drawing Brett's attention to her for her next rant. "I'm sick and tired of you dancing around this Brett. If you are not going to talk to her then I will!" She stomped off in a hurry; Brett was just a little too intimidated to do anything. Brett sighed and sat back down next to Kira, and looked at his new friend. "I'm afraid she is going to do it this time. She is a great girl, and she has been looking out for me since we met. You see I never knew my real parents, and I was taken in by a family in Orb. The government discovered my talent, and I have been here with Cagalli since; well more like she met me here and we became friends."

"So you never knew your parents... I have to admit that I'm not really close to my own parents." Brett was sad to hear Kira say such a thing; the hour was getting late, and the amount of progress that had been accomplished was astounding; even if it would take a while longer. "Well Kira; that was pretty amazing for a single day's work. I would say we are pretty close to being done for tonight; so why don't we call it quits."

Kira was not ready to call it quits; "we only have a bit left and we can test it; I can stay and finish." Brett shook his head and called for someone to escort Kira back to the Archangel. "I'll stay up and finish Kira; you have done more then enough work. I can finish in another three hours give or take. It is only ten a clock at night; so do not worry about it. You go see your friends and leave the rest to me, and we can pick up later."

Song Remembrance

A guard came over and Kira got up; before he left he turned around and asked Brett one more time if he wanted him to stay. Brett waved his hand for Kira to leave, and he left. Brett continued to work for hours on end with no breaks; he still felt there was no need for more people to work on this then necessary. Mid-night rolled around and Brett had barely blinked; suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped.

His breathing slowly went down and he turned to see Cagalli and Mrs. Simmons. "You guys scarred the hell out of me! Do not do that!" The girls were stunned as well; not only by him jumping, but that he was still working. "Brett what are you still doing here; Kira went home hours ago. Why are you so stupid when it comes to things like this?" Cagalli asked and Brett could only rub the back of his head. "After watching Kira I knew what I needed to do, that guy needed sleep and rest more then I do. He is a real mobile suit pilot, and I still need to work harder to get to the same level as him. I can finish this; I just need another hour, I can do this. I will design the perfect OS and no one will die."

"Brett stop pushing yourself; you need sleep and you have been working way too hard. You are making me really worry about you; you are always doing this." Cagalli stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Brett; Cagalli is right. You have been pushing yourself very hard lately. At this rate you are going to burn out." Brett sat down and went back to work; "I just will be another hour, I promise. Do not worry about me; I will be just fine; I will show everyone what I can do."

Cagalli and Erica could see there was no way for them to convince him; just like every other time. They exited the room to see Asagi, Mayura, and Juri standing there; looking very impatient. "How is he doing? Is he over working him self again?" Asagi asked franticly and Cagalli punched the wall; "Damnit! He is so stubborn; he is over working him self, and hew is never going to ask Asagi out at this rate either.

Listening to Cagalli's statement caused Asagi to blush, and Erica decided it might be best for someone else to try. "Asagi why don't you go spend some time with him and get him to sleep and stop working. I'm sure he would listen to you…"

Asagi turned bright red; "no… There… I mean he cannot... He cannot really be interested in me; he is so amazing, and I'm just." Cagalli ran over to try and denounce Asagi's statement when she heard Erica. "He is amazing to be working this hard; I really hope he does not over do it." Cagalli was still unhappy with this; "he has always been this stubborn. He thinks nothing of him self; damn him."

"Cagalli and Asagi; you two go home and get some rest. I will make sure that Brett gets some sleep." Asagi and Cagalli were hesitant at first, but eventually agreed. The two blond girls walked away, and as they did Asagi could not help but ask. "Do you really think Brett would want me as his girlfriend?" Cagalli immediately responded without any thought; "of course he does. He just is too shy to ask you out. He is always trying to impress you; he would love you to make the first move."

Asagi was still uncertain in her mind about what she should do. Part of her wanted to shout her feelings, but she still felt so ordinary. The night continued on and Brett stayed working as hard as ever. Erica checked in on him every hour; at five in the morning she returned to find him passed out with his head beside the keyboard. She walked up beside him to see the newly finished support OS.

There was no doubt that it still had to undergo testing, but right now it was still impressive. She smiled at him while he moved slightly in his sleep; Erica had come to think of him more as a son. She wondered if she could even bare to see him in battle, but his skill was undeniable. Still while sleeping he was finally at peace; away from the hectic work he had buried himself in.

A blanket was draped over Brett's back; he pulled it around him self. Erica was amazed at his progress, but the fear of Brett burning out was much worse. He was going to be the leader of all the Astrays; if so he could not be so tired. She went and found a pillow and brought it back for him. She put it under his head, and shut his terminal down. "Sleep tight Brett…"

Kira awoke in the morning fully rested; he woke up and started his computer to see a secure envelope that was sent by Erica Simmons. He opened it to see a disk; he opened the disk to find the full OS program had already been finished. Kira searched through the message and heard how hard Brett had worked.

The young brown haired man was still asleep in nearly the same spot; even so late when all the lights were on; nothing could wake him. "This guy is supposed to be our leader…? Talk about a lazy guy; I doubt he could handle any more." Mayura declared with an aggravated tone; Asagi was beside him; enjoying watching him sleep. She was enjoying being so close. She still had not worked up the courage; she had heard about how hard he had worked. She only felt distanced by his superiority to her. Erica had left strict orders to not let him do any more work for the rest of the day.

Brett woke up around noon; dazed from the lack of sleep, and still wondering what had happened. Then he shot up wondering what time it was; "oh no…! What time is it; I over slept didn't I. Damn I got to go get working on the OS…" Mayura smacked the back of his head forcing Brett to stop talking. "Take a break you moron; you have worried Mrs. Simmons. She gave us orders to make sure you relax today; you are not aloud to do any work what so ever."

Brett was still half asleep, but he had not taken a day off in over a month. Asagi pulled Brett up to his feet; she gently rubbed the back of his head, in an attempt to ease the pain. "Actually we were told to take you out and to make sure you are no where near work… So come on lets go!"

Asagi pulled Brett away from his terminal and out the door; Mayura sighed before following the two. This task felt more like babysitting to her; they both liked one another and she knew it. The task seemed more like a waste of time, but she liked Brett to; even if she was too proud to admit it. The more she thought about it; the more she knew she was going to have fun today.

Brett had barely any time to change; he soon found out that there would be no escape from the two girls. He had forgotten that he even had casual clothes; with nothing but work on his mind. He exited the change room, and Asagi looked him over and smiled; she enjoyed him in a hoodie and jeans. Somehow it made him seam so much more attainable.

It had been so long since he had done anything fun with anyone else. All of his time was spent alone or working and his work ethic could only worry people. Taking a day off now at the point when he was so close to achieving Orbs perfect OS felt shameful, but Brett soon found out that there truly was no escape from these two companions.

The car roared out of Orbs military compound; Brett was in the back seat and could feel the speed. The two girls sat in the front of the convertible; they discussed between them where they should take Brett. Brett had ideas, but was to busy trying to get use to the speed. Mayura was a bold driver; Brett could not even start to get use to the driving style. "Um… Mayura I think Brett is having a hard time with your driving. Think you could slow down for him?"

"He is going to have to get use to it if he is to be a pilot… he should be use to it by now. Stop babying him Asagi just because you like him…" Asagi got embarrassed and quickly pinched her friend; she did not want Brett to know. Mayura let out a sigh; she wished that Asagi would just say it already to Brett. She hated that Brett was torturing her like this, but if she could help it then today would finally see the two together.

"LOOK OUT!" Asagi shouted and Mayura turned to see a young couple crossing the road. Mayura's foot slammed on the brake and the car quickly came to a stop. The young man was shielding the girl; everyone looked up to see that no one was hurt. Brett hopped out of the vehicle and looked at Mayura; "Mayura I think I will drive from now on…"

Mayura undid her seatbelt and turned around; yelling at Brett as she did. "It's your fault I was distracted; we would not be in this position if it was not for you." Asagi sternly told Mayura to stop blaming Brett; it was completely unfair to blame him. While Asagi calmed her down; Brett approached the young couple who did not appear any older then him.

"You two ok?" Brett asked the young couple; the girl jumped out from behind the guy and began shouting at them. "Why don't you watch where you are going! This is a cross walk; you almost killed us…" The young lady turned her attention from the girls in the car over to Brett; she looked at him and her anger slowly faded. The young ladies anger faded and disappeared; she knew she had a boyfriend but this guy reminded her of Kira in terms of looks.

"I'm so sorry for that; perhaps I could repay you by buying you lunch as a start for an apology. I would rather not have a whole thing about this…" Brett's words soothed both of the couples anger; the lady smiled and blushed at how much of a gentleman this guy was to her. "I promise I will treat you to what ever you both could possibly want. After you can ask anything of me; just a small way to say we apologize."

The young man was quick to agree, and the girl soon followed in accepting Brett's offer. The last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to them selves. Brett walked over to the car and asked Mayura to get into the back of the car. Mayura was not about to till Asagi gave her a sad puppy dog eyed face, and then Mayura reluctantly got into the back. Asagi and the young lady got into the back as well; while the young man sat in the passenger seat.

Brett waited for everyone to do up their seatbelts before leaving. Once everyone was strapped in Brett stepped on the gas, but at a slower speed; not a word was spoke between anyone till Brett decided to break the silence. "So what are your names if you do not mind me asking?"

The young man turned his head to look at Brett; "oh sorry about that… My name is Tolle and that back there is my girlfriend Mirrialia." Brett could not help but be intrigued by these two; he figured that things still needed to be patched over. "Well you two are a lovely young couple; so what are you to doing? Just on a date in the city or something…?"

A laugh came from the couple, but Mirrialia had to ask this young man something. "Excuse me, but what are all of your names?" Brett was still focusing on the road but was embarrassed at his stupidity. "Oh sorry how rude of me; my name is Brett, and that is Asagi next to you, and Mayura is beside her."

The group took turns introducing one another to each person, but Tolle could not help but ask if this guy was indeed who he was. "Hey you know you look like this guy we know; you don't happen to know Kira do you?"

The back of Tolle's head felt a sudden jolt of pain; he turned to see Mirrialia had hit him. "Tolle how could you just say that to him. Stop being so rude to him…" Brett let out a quick laugh; "I guess you are talking about Kira Yamato. Yeah I met him the other day and together we worked on the OS for the Orb military. I got to say Kira is a great guy; we talked about quite a bit… you must be some of the friends he told me about."

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant; everyone got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It was fairly up scale and fancy, but surprisingly it was pretty well empty. "Wow this place is so fancy; you do not have to treat us Brett…" Miriallia started to protest but was soon cut off by Mayura who was looking to embarrass him. "Do not worry Brett is loaded; right Brett?"

"Well I would not say loaded; I just work a lot, and well I do not have a girlfriend or anything else so I guess I just kind of save up…" Tolle remembered what Kira had told him, and Tolle know knew this was Brett. "Hey Kira told us that you were some kind of incredibly hard worker. Kira kept talking about how smart you were and how great you must be at everything. He was really surprised you were a natur…"

Another fierce blow was delivered to the back of Tolle's head; Mirrialia could not believe how bad Tolle was being. Mir walked up to Brett and bowed; "I'm really sorry for him. He is hopeless without me, and I'm sorry he said that." Brett was about to protest when a waitress came over and lead them to a table. Mayura and Asagi sat on opposite sides of Brett while Tolle and Mir sat together.

"I really do not mind that people know I'm a natural, but then again when people learn that their opinion of me changes. Suddenly I'm amazing or something special; to tell the truth I do not feel that special. I keep screwing up and making mistakes that I should not be doing in the first place. I'm not that amazing at all and I doubt Kira should be taking about me in such high regards… Why should I be considered special; especially when I'm not?"

A soft hand grabbed Brett's and squeezed his; he looked up to Asagi looking concerned at him. "Don't say that Brett you really are great whether you are natural or not. You out perform everyone else on the Astray team and some are coordinators." Brett laughed at what she had said; "well I do not feel that way. I have always felt like I do not belong; everyone is mad at me for acting like its nothing, but I just do not feel it."

The awkward silence was finally broken by Mir; "well I cannot believe a cute guy like you is single." Tolle immediately was worried about what Mir meant by that comment and nearly choked on his water, but she silenced him. She was trying to cheer Bret up and he was not helping. "Well the reason is because he just buries himself in work. Brett has plenty of girls who know about him coming after him, but he thinks he is so pathetic that he is not good enough for any of them… not like he has good tastes."

No reply came from Brett in response; Mayura had pretty much summed up Brett's problem. "See he knows I'm right but he will not doing anything about it. He probably has some crush on a girl that works with him; but he thinks he is too pathetic to ask her out. She probably likes him and is getting frustrated; meanwhile I cannot put him down because he just ends up agreeing with me."

Asagi was not happy with how much information, and the hints Mayura was dropping for their guests, and she was even more worried about another girl getting Brett. Soon the waitress arrived and broke the conversation; in barely any time they each had a different meal in front of them except for Brett and Asagi who had ordered the same thing. Mayura could not help but laugh at how similar they were but she just started eating afterwards.

Mir and Tolle took turns recounting their journey through space. Each journey was recounted along with every battle to this very point. All three Astray pilots were shocked to here what they had been through; it was all to overwhelming for them. "To think that you went through all that and that Kira was the only mobile suit pilot. That guy must be something else to protect that ship all those times…"

"You bet he was!" Tolle shouted with a mouth half full of food; Mir could only sigh at her embarrassing boyfriend. Everyone had finished their meal and Brett had paid the bill. The female blue haired waitress walked over and gasped at the amount of cash that been left for her. "Umm… Excuse me but I think you maid a mistake on the tip sir."

Brett walked back and checked the amount he had left; "no I left that as a tip for you. You were a great waitress…" The young girl was Brett's age and had long blue hair down her back. She blushed and decided to thank him with a kiss; the kiss caught Brett of guard. He liked it and he chose not to fight back; this young lady was beautiful, but not everyone was happy with it.

Asagi was been eaten up by watching this young girl with her tongue in Brett's mouth, and was fighting back the urge to go take this girl down. Mayura noticed and ran over to Brett and grabbed him by the ear. Mayura pulled him away by the ear; the young waitress asked for his number, but Mayura was looking out for the girl who should be with him. "Sorry sweetheart, but Brett is out of your league… my god how could you just do that when you are suppose to be with Asagi and I."

At a quick pace Brett was dragged out side; Asagi was happy he was away from her, but she was not crazy about Brett getting hurt. Mayura finally let go and Brett asked her if she why she did what she did. Mayura scowled at him and walked close to Brett and whispered in his ear. "Yes I would like you to be with someone, but not the first girl who frenches you… It should be someone you know; maybe someone you really like…"

Brett was honestly confused at first but then caught what she meant. "No I could never be good enough for Asagi…" Brett whispered back in a voice just loud enough for Mayura to hear. Mayura let out a long sigh; she turned to the other three. Mayura had a new plan to get Brett and Asagi closer; "so you two want to join us three for some good old arcade fun and a movie."

Tolle looked at Mir; his expression clearly displayed that he wanted to join in. Mir had no objections and agreed; beside the fact that this was really their one chance to have a little fun. All five got into the vehicle, but this time Brett was forced to sit in the back. The car sped off towards the arcade with Tolle beside Mayura who was driving just as rough.

"So Mir how did you two get away from your ship; I did not think that the Orb government would allow you out. After all you are soldiers right…?" Mir laughed at Brett; "It's a long story, but let's just say we do not want to cause a fuss in Orb today…" Brett laughed to statement, but then the car came to a stop and Mayura parked in a spot near the arcade.

Mayura commanded everyone to get out and join her inside; the others were still wondering why she was so eager to do this, but it did not matter. They entered the extremely large arcade that was filled with all kinds of games. No one knew where to start with all the lights and sounds flashing around them. Mayura had already come back with a mass amount of tokens for everyone to share.

Half the tokens found there way into Mir and Tolle's possession, and Mayura sent them off. The two girls encouraged Brett to do the test of strength first; a single punch put him in the top rank. Neither of the girls knew he was so strong; their amazement was clearly marked across their faces. "Oh… um sorry I guess this thing is broken right…" Mayura still had her eyes wide open; "well it's broken now."

All three ended up on a racing game next; all three were ready to race, but Brett was excellent at this too. He caught an early lead and dominated to large extent of the entire race. The third lap came and Brett began to lose his lead to give the girls a chance, and both of them noticed and took the opportunity.

Mayura began to drive with intense passion and one the race with very little extra effort. Asagi came in last; she got out of the mock chair and turned away in embarrassment. This was not her came; Brett knew that she was unhappy that she lost. "Hey Brett now is your chance; go ask her to play her favorite game with you…"

Brett got up and walked up to her; his hand touched her shoulder and she turned and made eye contact with him. "Asagi you want to go play that dancing game you love with me?" Asagi eyes lit up at the though of him wanting to spend time with him; he knew that it was her favorite game which mean that he was interested in her interests. This felt like a dream but Asagi was not going to let this chance pass her by.

A strong tug on Brett's arm and the two were off towards the game. Mayura smirked at her accomplishment; finally they had shown that they were really interested, and this was a good step. Mayura was not going to let it stop here though; Brett and Asagi got onto the platform and Asagi inserted the coins.

She cycled through the songs, but could not decide; "Brett what should we do?" Brett looked over at her and she looked so ecstatic to be doing this with him. "Why don't we shoot for the stars and show everyone how good we are together."

Those words were exactly what she wanted to hear; she picked one of the hardest songs, but truly Asagi was so incredibly happy to hear the word together from him. She stopped on the hardest song available; her heart was racing from excitement but she was going to prove how good she was. They both smiled at each other signaling to the other that they were ready to go, and then Asagi hit the start button.

Mir and Tolle walked away from a game that Tolle had failed; he was so embarrassed at how bad he had played. "Man… I just cannot do anything right today. That was really embarrassing that I could not even do the flight combat simulator, and I'm suppose to be a soldier…" Mir held his hand as they continued to walk forward; "well maybe if you would listen to my advice you would have lasted more then fifteen seconds…"

Both of their attentions were suddenly drawn towards a large crowd cheering for something. What ever was going on had drawn a large crowd; Mir and Tolle were both interested and ran into the crowd. They squeezed through till they arrived through the crowd to see what was going on. They looked to see Mayura standing near the front and then they saw what was drawing all the attention.

One of the hardest songs in the game was being conquered by Brett and Asagi. The steps came fast and furious but Brett and Asagi showed no errors to the crowd. Their scores were reaching epic proportions; the payout for this game was becoming huge. The two continually glanced over with smiles on their faces. Both were having so much fun together and it showed very clearly.

"Wow those to are absolutely awesome!" Tolle's voice was no match for the music's intensity; Mir walked up to Mayura and spoke into her ear. "Are these two just really friends? They look like they are more then that." Mayura let out a loud laugh, but Brett and Asagi were lost in their own world together where nothing could reach them. "Well they both like one another a LOT! But you see they both think that they are not good enough for one another; so that is why they are not a couple."

Both of the young dancers were not holding back at all; each move was an attempt to impress the other. Asagi was incredibly happy to be doing this with Brett; this was breaking down barriers. Asagi wanted to just forget the game and run over and kiss him but she instead stayed focused on the game. Mayura was just standing there waiting for the end of the game; hopefully the two would finally come clean about how they felt.

The final step was struck and the crowd cheered for both of them. Asagi was glistening with sweat from the workout and so was Brett; both panted trying to catch their breath. The game congratulated both on their high score, and Asagi jumped into his arms still smiling. The game snapped their picture together for the leader board, but it was a score that would take immense effort to beat.

Hundreds of tickets pored out of the machine into the Asagi and Brett's possession. The amount would surely score an amazing gift for the both of them. They stepped down to have Mayura; Mir and Tolle congratulate them. Asagi and Brett were embarrassed; they now noticed the huge crowd that was watching, and they could not believe the cheering for them.

The crowd eventually left, but Asagi was still smiling at Brett. She had never had so much fun; maybe she really was right for him. Mayura handed the tickets over to Brett; she looked him square in the eye. "Common Brett you spent time with Asagi and now it is my turn to have some fun with you."

Asagi laughed a little while she watched Brett be dragged off by Mayura. Mayura stopped in front of a light gun game; Mayura picked up the red plastic gun and tossed the necessary tokens into the machine. "You better not waist any shots; your record on the firing range is near perfect so get it right…" Brett rubbed the back of his head bashfully; he was still just as intimidated by Mayura as ever.

The game was about to start when Mayura backed so that her body was touching Brett's. She turned back to him and whispered near his ear. "Looks like you were really were having fun up there with her… You two really are right for one another." Brett was blushing from what Mayura had said; he though about Asagi and him and started to blush even harder.

The more he though about it the more his thoughts contradicted his previous ones. Mayura punched Brett in the side of the arm; the force snapped him back into reality. The game had started and Brett started to fire like mad; trying desperately to catch up. Mayura was yelling for Brett to focus and start pulling his weight but Brett could not catch a break. His score was barely above anything and he was trying to regain his focus.

Asagi came running up to watch along with Mir and Tolle. Brett glanced back for a moment, and soon he had new motivation to succeed. His shots became deadly accurate; he reloaded and pegged each one with perfect accuracy. Each level Brett kept up the pace and even Mayura was easily impressed. Asagi and the others cheered for Brett. Mayura and Brett covered one another and looked like they worked well together.

The game ended with yet another record score. Mayura handed over the tickets to Brett; claiming that she did not need them and that Brett should give them to someone he liked. Brett caught the message loud and clear; "Asagi you want to come with me…" Asagi nodded in a hesitant fashion.

The two arrived at the counter where they were to exchange their tickets. The prize they could choose was pretty much anything they could desire. "So Asagi what do you want...?" Asagi's eyes lit up; "really…? I get to choose…" She scanned all the prizes and her e eyes locked on what she wanted, but she was a little hesitant. "Brett I know what I want but it will take up all the tickets and it was supposed to be a prize for both of us."

"What did you pick?" Brett asked totally intrigued and Asagi pointed to a home version of the dance game. "That's a great choice Asagi!" She looked up at him and smiled; "ok why don't we get it, but on one condition. You have to play with me every so often…" Asagi was unsure how Brett would react, but Brett was amazed she wanted to spend more time with him. "I will play that game with you when ever you want Asagi…"

The choice was clear at this point; Asagi claimed her prize nearly instantly, and Brett was happy with the thought of spending time with her. Brett had noticed there were a few tickets left and asked the clerk to spend them on something else. Brett turned around with a small pink stuffed bear for Asagi; her eyes widened and she put her big prize down and hugged Brett.

"That's so sweet I love it Brett, and well I really should tell you that…" Asagi was about to finally tell Brett when a loud voice came from the exit. "Hey you two come on!" Tolle's voice broke the moment; Asagi lost her confidence and could not say what she had intended to do. "Asagi I had a lot of fun with you today; I just really enjoyed my time with you."

A gentle kiss hit Asagi's cheek was the best thing of all; Brett put his arm around her and grabbed the dancing game before escorting Asagi out the door. The heat emanating from her face was intense, and went along with her red cheeks. She could not stop blushing from Brett's kiss and kind gesture's for her. No matter how hard she tried to stop blushing nothing seemed to stop the red color in her cheeks or her hearts heightened pace.

The five soon found them selves in a theater; the theater was showing romantic movie that still had plenty of action. All five sat down in the very middle of the theater; Brett had once again offered to buy everyone food. Asagi sat right beside Brett and was not going to move no matter what. Asagi and Brett shared their popcorn and drink while Mayura and the couple had their own.

Two hours passed by, and the movie had its shares of ups and downs. Asagi inevitably wrapped her hands around Brett's arms when a frightening portion happened. The romantic portions she could not help but rest her head on Brett's shoulder. Mayura was smiling from ear to ear from what she had seen; she felt like she had finally broken part of the barrier that was separating them.

The movie ended and all five stepped out of the theater into the bright setting sun. The sun was painful on their eyes; Mir looked over at their three new friends. "Well it is getting late and we should probably get back to where we said we would meet." Brett nodded and all of them took off in the vehicle.

They arrived at the meeting place and said there good byes. The three astray pilots where unhappy to see there new friends go. "You guys take care of yourselves; do not stay in the army to long." Mir and Tolle nodded in agreement to Brett; "don't worry I will take good care of everyone. Brett hope you finally start dating A…" Tolle's words were silence by Mir's hand before she pulled him away.

The day was pretty well over at this point; Brett sat in the back seat with Asagi. Mayura glanced in the rear view mirror to see Asagi sleeping on Brett's shoulder. Mayura winked at Brett through the mirror and Brett knew why she was. Brett looked up to Kira by the Orb compound fence, and he asked Mayura to stop.

Brett ran over and saw he was talking to another young man; Asagi had jumped out of the car to and ran over beside Brett. Brett greeted Kira and looked over at the young man he was talking to. "Hi there nice to meet you; are you a friend of Kira's?" Brett received no answer from the young man; he watched him turn and leave without another word. Brett watched him and three others leave in another car.

Night came and Brett continued to stay with Asagi and Mayura; the night ended with Brett and Asagi staying and sleeping in the same room. Mayura snuck out to see Cagalli waiting; "so are those two a couple now?" Mayura shook her head; "no but they got so close today. Soon enough they will… it's really fun hooking these two up." Cagalli smiled; "good… Brett disserves someone as great as Asagi."

"You should have seen them today; it was so cute that it almost made me sick…" Mayura went to walk off to her own room, but Cagalli stopped her. "Thank you Mayura for doing that for me." Mayura just smiled and continued to walk away; "do not worry about it lady Cagalli. I want Asagi to be happy…"

Song Annaniisshodattanoni

The day finally came where it was time for the Archangel to leave, and Brett had come to say goodbye with Cagalli. The Arch Angel was about to leave, but Cagalli had arrived to say good bye to Kira. She had brought Kira's parents to say goodbye, but Kira was still in no mood to say hello. Brett voice broke the moment; he came running up to Kira out of breath and exhausted. "Sorry I'm late Kira, but I had to say goodbye before you left."

"I'm glad you have came Brett…" An embarrassed expression came across Brett's face; "thanks Kira... Listen you belong in Orb; so just do what you have to and come back to here safe okay?" Kira nodded and Cagalli became furious; "of course Kira is going to come back alive!" Brett shook his hands trying to deny anything bad that he said; "Brett you just take it easy on yourself okay?"

"Don't worry about him Kira; Mrs. Simmons is watching him carefully and he is not aloud to over work himself again." Kira laughed and Cagalli gave him a big hug good bye. After a minute they parted and Brett shook Kira's hand. Brett escorted Cagalli away and together they watched the Archangel leave.

"Kira will be ok right Brett?" Cagalli's face was full of concern in her expression for Kira. Brett knew how much he meant to her and he looked at the departing ship. "Kira will be fine; he is a great pilot and he will be just fine. They made it this far, and I'm sure that we will see him again…"


	4. Chapter 3 The Astray

Chapter 3 The Astray

Chapter 3 The Astray

Mrs. Murrue looked at Kira who was not saying anything anymore; depression had fully set in, and it was hard to even smile. "A lot of us miss Brett; Kira… he was a great caring young man, and I also know that he is happy we are safe."

"Yeah; still no one was hit harder then Asagi; she can only keep talking about her memories of Brett. I hope she can recover from this; Mir and Cagalli has been trying to take care, but she is really depressed. I don't think that what he did was right, but all we can do is talk about him…"

Nothing else came from Kira after he finished speaking; it was no easier on him, but this was the second time Brett had been killed. No body had been found except for shredded bits of pilot's suit, and even thinking of his survival was still just a dream. The bridge suddenly called for Murrue, and she just patted Kira's shoulder while she spoke. "Sorry Kira but I have to got to the bridge for my shift. Just do not worry too much; the fact is that we can do nothing about it." Kira nodded to Mrs. Murrue, but deep down he was still grieving.

Kira started to walk away slowly; after minutes he found him self in the eating area. Mir was sitting down at a table by herself; she was holding up no better then anyone else, and Kira could tell she needed cheering up. Kira went over and sat beside her; she did not even notice Kira till he had but his arm over her shoulder. Mir looked up at Kira with a pair of sad eyes; "oh Kira… sorry I did not notice you there. I guess I'm just not my self lately..."

A sad expression was still across Kira's face, and he looked at Mir trying to figure out how he could cheer her up; "I'm sorry Mir I know you had feelings for him. I think everyone misses him a lot; he was a really good friend who always tried his best for others sake." Mir nodded her head, but soon she had tears running down her face. "Kira do you think Brett is really dead… I mean last time he came back right? I just cannot believe that he is really gone… First Tolle and now…"

With Mir not able to even finish the statement; Kira could tell she needed any hope; even if it was false hope. "Yeah Mir he might be just fine somewhere; they never did find his body so he might still be alive…" Kira had to struggle to get those words out, but deep down the odds of Brett's survival were minimal to none.

"Kira; he is a great pilot, but he always does such stupid things. He was so reckless and headstrong, but…" Kira hugged Mir while she began to cry on his chest; more memories came flooding back from the past; that Mir remembered so vividly. She had never let herself forget that moment; when they had returned to Orb after Joshua.

"Kira…!" shouted Cagalli as she ran forward jumping into Kira's arms, and knocking him to the floor below. "You had me so worried; I thought you were dead… you really are alive right?" Kira was startled at first, but quickly regained his composure. "Don't worry Cagalli I'm alive…" Cagalli got back to her feat with Kira's help when another voice spoke up.

"Kira…!" Brett came running over, and stopped completely out of breath and panting for air. He looked up and Kira; still finding it hard to believe he was in front of him. "I cannot believe you are alive; you gave me one hell of a scare when we heard you were shot down. I just could not believe you were shot down…" Kira put a hand on Brett's shoulder trying to calm him down; ushering a short sentence. "It's good to see you too Brett…"

A nod was all Brett could offer in return; he was glad to see his friend home safe. "Well Kira just good to see you; I also heard that you got a new Gundam… I hope you use it well." Kira nodded and said that he would; Brett immediately started looking around, and felt he had to leave. "Well I really hope it is… I think with things going the way things are; that we are going to need help. Go get some rest; I have to go check up on someone else…"

Kira and Cagalli watched Brett leave in a hurry; he swept through each compartment looking for a single person. Someone that he knew had also suffered a terrible loss. Brett poked his head through a door to see Mir sitting alone in the dark. "Mir your ok too… I'm sorry about what happened to Tolle…" Immediately Mir turned away and began to cry; making Brett feel like an idiot for being so blunt.

Song sekibetsunoshizuku

Brett quickly realized how stupid of a move that he had made and slowly approached Mir. "Mir… I'm sorry for saying something so stupid. I never meant to hurt you at all… and I was just trying to… well I mean I did not know where to start; and well…"

Mir whipped around and jumped into Brett's torso. Her arms wrapped around Brett's body while her force knocked him to the ground. He was so surprised that he never would have expected this event. Her tears soaked all of Brett's front; Brett was shocked but wrapped his arms around Mir; just trying to help her through this. She was crying with all her might; Brett just lay there waiting for Mir to settle down.

Soon she settled down after letting it all out; her body twitched with each sob and it was heart breaking to Brett. Brett helped Mir up off the ground and straightened her out; she continued to sob uncontrollably. His hand gently wiped away Mir's tears; she was looking up at Brett like a knight in shinning armor. She could not find any faults with him, and the fact that he was just there for her was enough. "Mir I'm really sorry, and if you need anythi…"

The words were silenced by Mir's mouth connecting with Brett's, and he was caught off guard again. She had kissed him without any hesitation; Brett was embarrassed but was offering no resistance. Mir's lips were so soft but firm and he was unable to pull away, but soon Mir pulled away; finally feeling better from this simple thing. She looked away quickly after their lips parted; Mir could not believe what she had done.

Brett's hand rubbed her face, and she looked back towards him. "Mir how about we get out of here and go for a walk; I hold enough weight around here that I could get us out easily!" Mir nodded; she really wanted to be with someone that she knew cared about her. Brett escorted her off the base; his clearance easily aloud them to slip out with no problems. Soon they found themselves wandering through the city till they came to a small park.

The day was sunny and beautiful; the park was such a beautiful green and Mir was resting her head on Brett's arm as they walked. "Brett; thank you for just being here; I really just needed some one. So I guess you got a promotion while I was gone." Mir's voice was weak but Brett easily heard, and he just smiled. "Well ever since you left… well lord Uzumi was told of my success and I was given slightly special privileges. But do not worry Mir; you just worry about feeling better."

Together both Mir and Brett walked through the park; Mir was enjoying his company. They sat down in the middle of the park on a nice small green wooden bench. From nearby Mayura was watching Brett from the bushes; she watched them sit for minutes together, and she was not happy with this sight. "Brett you should be doing this with Asagi; I cannot believe you…" Mayura's thoughts only caused her to get frustrated; Brett was going to end up with her instead of Asagi.

Mayura was only getting madder with each second she watched; she knew that Asagi's world revolved around Brett, and that Asagi had to make her move soon. It was not that Mayura disliked Mir, but she did want her friend to be happy. Mayura left in a hurry to talk to Asagi, but at that moment Brett's cell phone rang. Brett answered to hear that he had to return. Mir looked down at her feet before she spoke in her soft weak voice. "Brett… I really would like to do this again with you some time…"

"I would love to spend more time with you Mir… I just wish you did not have to go through this; because it stops you from smiling." Mir looked up with hope in her eyes; hope that this guy might become more. The truth was that she was growing attached to Brett, and the fact that Mir had lost Tolle was causing her to move fast to try and fill the gap. Brett escorted Mir back to the ship where they parted; Brett gave her a single last kiss on her forehead. Mir was unsure of what this meant but she was enjoying too much for the thought to last.

Brett hurried back Morgenroete to find a small group of people gathered; out side of the mobile suit area. The Strike Gundam had been fully rebuilt, and Brett was looking to pilot it; that is why he had come back. After all he had gone and brought it back, and he was looking at it like it belonged to him.

Brett could hear Cagalli's voice from afar, and he did not enjoy what he heard; "I will pilot the Strike…" Brett came running up and slid to a stop right beside Cagalli. "No she won't… I will pilot that Gundam. I'm the better pilot after all and no one is better then me for it. I need this; I can do more in this then anyone else!"

It was not a hard choice; Brett was fully ready to pilot the much stronger Strike, but another nearby man had a different idea. "Sorry kid but I think it would be better if I pilot that thing. After all I'm sure that I could be just as great of a pilot as any of you…" Brett knew that this was the famous Mu that he had heard of, but was unwilling to let it end this way.

"He is the new owner Brett; besides the Astray commander should be in his special Astray…" Brett turned as he heard Erica's voice; he knew that he was now over ruled but he could not help but feel a little discouraged. "Fine I guess; looks like at this rate I will never get a Gundam…" Brett finished his statement and walked away; the whole reason he had came was for rights to that machine, but he would now have to prove his worth even more.

The forty eight hour ultimatum from the Alliance was passing by very fast. Brett was walking with Erica towards the locker room; Brett was becoming very nervous about this. It was his first real battle, and his lack of sleep was causing his mind to become very troubled. No matter how he thought about this; he just could not calm his nerves at all and it was starting to show.

In the room all the pilots were standing at attention for when their commander would appear; the girls also had came over for the speech, and were eagerly awaiting Brett. Brett came through with Erica; the sight of all the pilots lined up in front of him caused his heart to skip a beat. Asagi stood there with the other two of the Astray team; she could not help but admire Brett in his yellow orb pilot suit. Brett however was only thinking about how nervous he was, and that he had to protect everyone.

"I cannot do this… I just cannot… I'm sorry but I just can't!" Brett spoke those words sending shock through all the pilots; rattling each of their confidence. He turned and bolted out the door before anyone could say anything. The pilots all began to whisper; Brett was easily the best pilot of all of them, and if he was frightened then that caused everyone else to worry. Fear started to creep through every pilot, and Erica was just as shocked as anyone; Brett was not like this, but he was gone now.

Mayura used her elbow to nudge Asagi's side; Asagi looked over upon the nudge to see Mayura motioning her head towards the door. "Go Asagi now maybe your only chance and he needs you… I want you to be happy; so go get him." Asagi had been told about Brett being with Mir; she was still unsure if she was right for him. Then she decided on what she was going to do; she ran out the room, and Mayura could only watch and smile. Mayura knew what Asagi had chosen to do, and to her this was the best outcome for her friend.

The door shut behind Asagi; she looked over to see Brett nearby slamming his fist on the wall with tremendous force and speed. He was screaming at the wall as he pummeled it with great force; "why the hell now! I had such resolve to be the best and to save everyone and now I'm too scared to fight! Why am I so scared now? I'm so worthless… and I'm letting everyone down, and I just am not that good. I just not that good, and now people are going to die because of my mistakes!"

The words were hurting Asagi's heart; ever since she met Brett there had been no one she had looked up to more. Asagi easily knew that everything Brett was saying was false, but in her mind she had already become set on what he was to her. Asagi mindlessly wandered over to Brett; he was lost in anger at him self and did not notice her till it was too late. Her arms reached out and span Brett around; he was shocked to see Asagi but she was not going to stop at this point, and she pushed through all the doubt that had plagued her before.

"Brett… I love you!" Brett had no time to react; the shock had left him completely paralyzed by what Asagi had told him. She immediately moved in and kissed him; and Brett loved everything about the kiss. He had feelings for her to and was so relieved that she had the same feelings. This was what he had wanted to say for so long, but he never figured himself good enough for her.

It was exactly like both of them imagined; so soft and warm, and at that point there was no war. This is what the other was dying to experience, and this experience was exceeding there expectations. Not even when they dreamed of this moment; could they ever imagined it being this amazing.

The softness of her lips, the smell of her perfume, and everything else was paralyzing Brett, but he did not want to leave this. Everything about this made those ten seconds feel like an eternity of happiness to him. Asagi stopped and pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "Brett I have always loved you since the moment I met you, and I have loved you since. You are my world and I have always admired everything about you; you are the strongest person I have ever known. That is why I have not told you this for so long… but know I just want to be yours."

"Asagi… I have felt the exact same about you to. I never thought that I was good enough for you; I'm sorry I never told you till now." Asagi could not believe that he felt the exact same; it was the confirmation that Asagi desperately needed. "Brett I want to be with you; forever as more then just you friend. Please tell me that you feel the same…"

The wait for an answer was short lived; Brett agreed with very little thought. The two finally had the relationship with the person they desired most. "Brett I know you will be a great commander with me at your side. I promise that I will give you what ever strength I can… and that I'm going to keep you safe!" Brett kissed her on the lips and she smiled back at him afterwards; Brett was now full of confidence and strength. "I know Asagi, and I will always be there to protect you…"

The fact that they were together now seemed to ease the fear of going to war. The knowledge of the other being there to support the other was a gentle relief. Asagi took Brett by the arm and led him back into the room with all the pilots. Asagi would stay by his side no matter how difficult the road ahead was. The pilots turned to see their commander return, and in moment they all stood back in line.

A small wink wad offered from Mayura to Asagi; she knew what it meant and smiled back. Everyone could see Asagi wrapped around Brett's arm and they all knew what it meant. Brett paused looking onwards at the assembly of pilots and he had to speak the truth. "To tell the truth I'm scared to death right now, and that there are better people who should be in my position. I'm no where near as good of a pilot as Kira, and even…"

The weak speech stopped coming from Brett when Asagi's hand gripped his arm hard. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but he was still very nervous. "You are all great pilots; you will all make every last person in Orb proud today. We are all unsure about our fates, but let me put you all at ease… None of you are going to die out there today. I will not allow any of you to die; you have all exceeded my expectations, and we have a job to do. We will protect Orb and we will all come home safe today; I promise you all that…"

Cheers of confidence and strength came from each pilot; Brett's speech had filled them with what they had needed, and soon they all left for their machines. Mayura, Asagi and Juri all surrounded Brett; they congratulated him on his speech. Mayura rubbed the top of his head while Asagi kissed him, but truthfully Brett's heart was not eased at all. He now had to protect everyone; a daunting task that Brett felt he could not accomplish.

All three girls had found comfort in Brett's protection; the knowledge of one of the best pilots protecting them was easement on their souls. Erica came over and congratulated Brett on his accomplishment, but Brett needed more then just that. "Mrs. Simmons I need a few favors from you…" Erica had an idea of what he meant, but was hesitant about the very idea.

Every Astray and pilot was ready and in position when the deadline came; Brett sat in his blue Astray. He looked out at the future battlefield; his confidence and strength had returned, but only because he needed it now more then ever. "Everyone stay in position; make sure nothing lands and we will all make it. I want you all to be ready for anything; protect the person next to you and they will do the same…"

Loud cheers came from everyone, and Brett turned off his communication line and relaxed. He gazed downwards to the large experimental cannon in his mobile suits arms, and the words of Erica came back to him. "Brett please be careful; that cannon is not ready for heavy use. Over use of it will cause it to explode, and chances are you will die. I would rather you not use it, but if it helps then take it… Just make sure you are careful."

Brett took those words to heart; he really needed this strength to do what he had to. Now was his chance to prove that he was one of the best. All of his strength would be used in this battle, and Brett was going to do what he had to. Brett opened his communication line to Kira; "hey Kira just want you to know I got your back. Nothing will happen to you so long as I'm out here…"

A brief pause happened between the two; Kira let out a small laugh before he thanked Brett. Still Kira could tell he was nervous; Brett turned back when the timer hit zero, and a wave of missiles were launched into the sky. The missiles were massive in numbers; Brett screamed for everyone to shoot them down. His mobile suit activated, and pulled the trigger on his large cannon sending a huge beam across the sky.

The beam ripped through hundreds of missiles in the sky; the blue sky was eclipsed by a thousand missiles exploding across the sky; turning the sky red with flame. The entire wave had almost been destroyed in a single attack, and every one in the Alliance who witnessed the event was shocked. Brett threw his cannon away; he looked of to the distance. "Time for the real battle to begin…"

Song kouhoushien

Strike Daggers started coming out from the battleships, and from drop ships high above; and more missiles were continually fired. Brett's machine had already picked up two shields; he knew what he had to do. "Everyone continue to stand your ground; protect Orb no matter what." Brett's thrusters fired; sending Brett high into the air, and into enemy filled air.

Higher and higher he flew into the air; Strike Daggers flew through the air towards him and Brett was ready. From behind his shield; a long laser saber extended. Brett's speed was too unbelievable to match, and Brett passed them while slicing through each enemy. He stopped in midair and looked down from a hundred feat above; he span twice. Each spin launched a shield through the air; the shields crashed into two large Alliance carriers sending them to the depths with massive force.

The blue Astray began to drop through the air, and with it's the laser rifle began firing at an incredible pace. Brett had already reprogrammed his mobile suit to use more energy in his rifle. Tens of shots were fired in mere seconds; each shot hit a missile or mobile suit. His height gave him a clear vantage point against his enemies, and none survived the first shot fired by Brett.

Two legs crashed to the ground; eased by thrusters firing at full power. Brett landed exactly were he took off; quickly he grabbed his third shield and shot back up to a ready position. He whipped around and fired just behind Asagi's mobile suit; she turned to notice that a Strike Dagger had nearly killed her if had not been for Brett. A communication line was opened between the two; "thank you Brett. I knew you would protect me… I will not let it happen again."

Brett smiled at her for a moment before turning to fire at an accelerated rate. Brett ran forward with no concern for his own safety, but Brett was easily pushing him back. Alliance pilots became frightened by this demonstration of skill. Communications started opening one after another; Cagalli, Kira, Asagi, Mayura, Juri, and Erica all came over the line telling Brett to slow down, and to stay with the Astray team, but he was not listening.

Erica was monitoring all of Brett's vitals and his mobile suits power level. All of Brett's vitals were being affected to a serious degree; he was not ready for such forces to be acting on his body. Brett looked at everyone wit a serious look; "this is the day when I prove my worth. I will continue to push myself to the very limit and beyond. I will show everyone what I can do… and for the record; I wish my mobile could do more!"

Song 06-senkounohateni

The communication line went dead; Brett looked up and smiled shouting for his enemies to bring it on. His mobile suit hovered above the ground, and like it was dancing; the mobile suit twisted and turned while destroying any enemy. Brett arrived at the ocean and gave a single glance back; nothing was left and he just smiled before taking off across the ocean.

It was skill that was keeping him ahead; moves that were far beyond basic, and they were astounding to watch. The girls continued to shoot down the Alliances mass produced mobile suit; relying on their team work. The Freedom made's its first appearance, and with it's power; shook the battlefield, and the girls were absolutely amazed. Each comment was more of a reason for Brett to continue onwards.

There was simply nothing left to fight in the area Brett had come from. No one who saw what he had none could believe what he had accomplished with an Astray; even if it had better hardware. Brett hovered across the ocean at a high speed, and he was clearly pushing his mobile suit beyond what it should have been capable of. No one could reach him now, and Erica knew what this was doing to him. Asagi was just worried he was going to get shot down, but had to worry about herself; still she did not want him to die now.

Brett skimmed across the ocean; his rifle started to fire on each ship he could see; even the distance could not slow his accuracy. Strike Daggers came down through the air trying to kill Brett with surprise and overwhelming odds. The blue Astray threw its rifle up into the air; it moved down wards and ducked beneath so that the Daggers laser sabers missed it. While Brett span over the water he grabbed his sword and cut through one of the enemies.

Brett put away his saber before catching his rifle and shooting down the other enemies who had ganged up on him. Brett was losing focus, but he had to persist; more ships were shot down but Brett's focus on his goal was suddenly lost. Brett looked over to see the Freedom being attacked by three Gundams, and Brett had to help. He opened his communication with Kira; "Kira look out!"

Suddenly multiple shots were fired from Brett trying to separate Kira from his enemies. Kira told Brett to get back, but Crot, Shani, and Orga had all noticed the approaching blue Astray, and they all saw it the same way. Shani looked down at it and smiled; "oh look at the bug; who wants to get rid of it." Kira attacked Shani trying to divert his attention but Crot was already on his way. "Time for the pest to die!!"

Crot launched his Mjolnir hammer, and it smashed into Brett's Astray's body sending him backwards with massive force; nearly sinking into the ocean. Brett looked up in time to see a massive beam coming from the Calamity Gundam, and he quickly raised his shield. The blast hit the shield and exploded ensued engulfed the area. Kira cried out to Brett desperately hoping for an answer that he was not gone.

All the girls were nervous; no signs of the Astray could be seen through the smoke, and Asagi's heart was beating erratically. The hardest part was to keep moving and fighting; especially since they wanted to know that he was alright. Orga laughed from within his mighty mobile suit; "guess you were to brave for you own good… Can't this nation provide a single challenge!" Orga let out a loud laugh; then his bazooka exploded from a laser that tore through the smoke.

Surprisingly the Astray was still floating there, but its entire left arm was gone. The cracked and singed armor was not slowing Brett down, and he was not going to die so easily. That mobile suit standing there; with its eyes still glowing was an insult to the three machines power. There was no reason for it to be in one piece.

Song Aku no 3 Heiki

Brett's communication line connected with his enemies, and they laid eyes on there enemies face. "Leave Kira, and Orb alone; other wise I swear you will die!" Orga did not like the threat and began to charge in on his enemy. Brett moved backwards at top speed; the force was hurting him immensely but if he stopped then he died.

Orga screamed and his mobile suit began firing at Brett with all of his remaining armaments. Brett hit a button diverting power from areas so he could evade better, and he was so glad he had though of this earlier. The mobile suit moved from side to side while Orga continued in his efforts to kill Brett. "Just hurry up and die already; you think you hold a candle to me?" Brett was nervous but his movements made him nearly impossible to pin down.

Brett fired at nearby enemies and took more of Orga's allies; causing Orga to push him self beyond belief. The Calamity charged forward and body checked Brett's mobile suit knocking it back through the air. The Astray came crashing to the ground on Orb Territory; Brett looked up to see the Calamity standing right above him. The force of the impact nearly making Brett vomit and he could barely move. Brett was too weak and injured from the fall to be of any use, and it looked to be the end.

"You should have stayed in your league you idiot… not like you could have survived anyway!" The Calamity's shield cannons began to charge, and were pointed at the cockpit. "Get the hell away from my boyfriend!" Brett turned his attention to Asagi's voice; she came running up to him and fired at Orga. More Astrays appeared and fired at Orga. It was too much for him, and Orga decided to retreat away for now; disappointed in the lack of a kill.

Orga was about to shoot the aggravating mobile suits down when he his body started to give in on him. Asagi used her mobile suit to get Brett up off the ground; "Brett are you ok?" Asagi's voice sounded like she needed reassuring, and Brett summoned more strength. "I'm ok Asagi; you really saved me out there; I think I proved that I'm pretty useless." Asagi was so happy he was ok, and she was in complete denial of what Brett had just said.

The blue Astray lifted its arm and tried to fire, but the rifle had been over used beyond what it was capable of. Brett continued to try and fire, and Asagi was worried about Brett's mental health. Signal flares shot up signaling the Alliances temporary retreat; every Astray pilot was amazed at their leaders strength; the day was theirs even if there would be more to come.

Still Brett pulled on the trigger; expecting anything to happen, but it did not. It was over for now, but not in his mind. He still continually believed there was more he could do, and his machine was in bad shape. Then Brett noticed the light seeping in from out side, and he realized that a metal fragment was embedded in his side. "I really was useless out there…"

Despite the fact that everyone was worn out; the damage still had been done. Brett looked out at the pointless devastation, and he kept expecting things to have been better. Asagi was worn out, and breathing heavily when she finally relaxed. Still she was only worried about Brett, and she was eager to have him back beside her.

Later all of the pilots had all landed; Kira had been reunited with Athrun and it looked like Athrun was going to be on their side. Everyone was resting and recovering; Asagi pored her water on her head; just trying to get some relief from the heat, and so were the other girls. Brett had said he would be the last one out, and Asagi watched his mobile suit eagerly for the first sign of him coming out.

Brett's Astray came slowly over and stopped moving; all of the remaining pilots were outside waiting to truly express their feelings of respect. Brett descended from the badly damaged mobile suit; Erica already had medics standing by just in case. The battle had pushed Brett's vitals a few times into the danger zone, and there was no telling how injured he was. She was not going to take any chances

Brett's feet hit the ground and Kira's and Cagalli's attention turned to their friend. Brett looked up to see pilots he had met missing from the line up. He realized he had failed them, and his mind was finally over taxed finally; no longer able to deal with anything else. Asagi was about to speak when she noticed Brett going limp, and she rushed over even quicker. Everyone rushed over when they saw him begin to fall; his face hit the ground smashing the glass visor on his helmet, and Asagi started to run even faster; increasing her stride, but nearly losing her footing.

Asagi slid in beside him; quickly she turned him over, and removed his helmet. His face was scratched by the glass and was bleeding badly. Asagi cried for a medic while everyone else gathered round Brett; Kira and Cagalli were kneeling beside him. "Brett; why did you have to go and to this to yourself!" Cagalli shouted and Brett woke up momentarily; "I did it for all of you, but I still failed even though I gave it my best. My best just was not good enough…"

Tears formed in Brett eyes as he finished speaking; he could not bare the fact that he failed. Almost immediately he began to hack and cough; his final cough sent more blood onto his face before he lost consciousness. Asagi screamed out of fear of him dying, but the medics pushed everyone away. They quickly examined Brett and determined he was still alive. They placed him on a stretcher and took him to the medics along with Asagi, Cagalli, and Erica all traveling by his side. The metal shard in his side only made his condition more severe, and Asagi found this hard to accept.

Nerve wracking hours passed, but eventually Brett was in stable condition. Erica came out to see all the Astray pilots waiting eagerly; along with Kira, Athrun, Mir, Cagalli, Juri, Mayura, and Asagi. Asagi ran by Erica straight in to be by Brett's side; everyone else waited for the report about his health from Erica, and it was bitter sweet news to her. "Brett will be fine… but he has pushed himself to hard; just like I feared he would."

"He was continually under immense forces, and he tried so hard that tore his muscles apart. He is recovering very quickly but, he simply cannot be aloud to do that to himself again…" Cagalli waited for a moment before being the next to speak her mind, and she had a lot to say. "That idiot…! He has no clue how close he came to dying, and he is just going to end up pushing himself harder and harder." Kira was also unhappy with Brett; "he should not have gone up against a Gundam. I just could not help him…!"

"I do not think that Brett will be going out next time; both he and his mobile suit are badly damaged. To be honest I think Brett will do his best to be out tomorrow, but I will see if I can get him to not go so hard at least. Regardless Brett is a very valuable asset; our losses were no where near as bad as the Alliances. You all should go get some rest, and Brett will be fine soon enough if I know him."

Cagalli suddenly got angry; "I'm staying right here with Brett…!" Cagalli ran in along with Mayura, Juri, Mir, and Kira all ran in to see Brett. Most of the other pilots were glad to know there leader was okay, and the rest decided to leave and rest. Athrun was about to enter to see Brett as well when Erica stopped him. "Please make sure they all get some rest… I know they are worried, but I think we will end up fighting again tomorrow."

Athrun nodded and entered the room; Asagi was laying right beside Brett on his bed. She was asleep with her arms around him; her head was pressed against the side of Brett's and she looked so happy. Cagalli was happy to see them together; she settled in a nearby chair and just was happy to see most everyone safe. Kira left along with Athrun, while Mir, Mayura, and Juri all decided to stay in the room; finding anywhere they could to sleep.

Asagi was fast asleep, but so happy to be beside Brett; even if she was still in her pilot suit. That night many of the pilots got the sleep needed, and the Alliance stayed quiet and peaceful. It would not remain that way for long though, and morning came too soon for many. Brett awoke with Asagi; Brett slowly got up despite Asagi telling him not to. Surprisingly Brett felt no pain just lying there, but Asagi was very concerned, and Brett decided to slow down for her.

All the other girls woke up from the noise and rushed to his side. All of them continually asked Brett if he was really ok, and Brett was still just trying to overcome the pain of getting up so fast. "I'm fine girls; I really am, and I will be going out there again today. I can do this…" Cagalli looked at him; she was not enthused and was very wary about this. "Brett you almost ended up killing yourself; Mrs. Simmons will never let you go out unless you promise to take it easy and not go to so hard. If it was up to me you just would not!"

Brett shook his head, but then Asagi spoke up; "I want him out there with me." Cagalli was a little surprised, but then Mayura and Juri stepped up. "We will protect him as well…" Mayura sat on the other side of Brett and patted him on the back; "we cannot let our leader just sit back. He will be fine because we will look after him on our next outing." Mayura was smiling at Brett, and he thanked her.

Mir stood back; she realized that Brett did not need her at all; Brett had already found love and companionship with others. Slowly Mir wandered out of the room without making a sound; her heart was hurt by this result, and she just left. Asagi kissed Brett in front of everyone, but he was still uneasy and a little weak. His skills were going to suffer, but he did not want to push him self any harder and worry Asagi again.

Defensive positions were taken up, and Brett sat in his repaired Astray. The three girls were at his side ready to defend Orb and Brett to the death, but Brett was protecting them to. His mind was suffering from the pain, but then the next attack began.

Missiles and Strike Daggers began to approach Orb; they landed and slowly began to destroy armaments and Astrays without mercy. Brett shots were still as accurate and fast, but he could not move like he use to. Brett cleared the area around the girls despite his injured body. Asagi was still cheering and praising him, but Astrays were still falling at a much faster rate. No matter how many Daggers were shot down; only more appeared.

Orbs military forces were being wiped out; the three Gundams of the Earth Alliance were searching through the forces. They wanted only to find who ever had humiliated them before. Now they were taking down less powerful machines like it was nothing, and they enjoyed every second of destruction. Still they got bored quickly, and they wanted the big fish.

Kira was continuing to protect everything with all his strength; Orga searched for Kira and Brett. Both of those pilots were the most aggravating things to Orga right now. Orga flew high above but stopped when he laid eyes on the blue Astray; Brett looked up to see the Calamity. Brett commanded the girls to run, but they all were all going to stay with Brett.

The Calamity was about to fire when Brett shot through both shoulder Cannons on the Calamity. Orga cursed Brett and readied to fire when another blast was fired from a great distance. Kira came swooping in forcing the Calamity back; "Brett don't push yourself to hard!" Kira's voice was a relief to Brett, and Brett was shaking from nearly being unable to do anything; Asagi's mobile suit approached Brett. "Brett are you Ok…? Do you need to leave…?"

Mayura and Juri stood guard while Asagi demanded an answer, and Brett answered despite his quivering. "I don't think I can continue, but I will not leave you… any of you." Asagi was touched and so were the other two girls, but this battle was looking to be impossible. A message came across everyone's screen telling them to retreat to Kaguya. Brett quickly gave the order to retreat and everyone complied; still he shivered. He could not even begin to imagine how this had scared him, and he just shook it off.

The Alliance had called yet another retreat, and everyone could now breath again, but the battlefield was ruined with massive mobile suit debris. All the Astrays were ordered to head to the mass driver facility; they loaded all of the Astrays onto the Kusanagi. The second Brett was loaded onto the ship; he could do nothing more. "Asagi I need to…" Asagi took one look and finished loading her Astray; "stay right there I will come get you…"

The two other girls in the Astray team immediately told Asagi they would handle the rest. Asagi got out of her Mobile suit and rushed to help Brett; she climbed up and got Brett out. Some of his old wounds had opened up, and Asagi helped him out and down. They traveled together into the interior and sat down in a pair of chairs. Asagi had grabbed a medical kit, and was now attending to Brett's wounds that had re-opened.

"Asagi… Please do not leave me…" Asagi smiled and her eyes watered from his words; "I have no intention of leaving you. You are my only concern right now, and I will stay with you. Damn the Earth Alliance for almost taking our lives; I will never forgive them!" Brett passed out from exhaustion; over the last few days the lack of rest and made him weary, but the strain on his body had done him in.

Soon the ship was loaded and ready to go; all the pilots were a board and ready to leave for space. Asagi, Mayura, Erica, and Juri all sat beside Brett who was asleep. Asagi kept wiping his face and holding his hand. She was nervous about this; it was her first time going into space, and it was going to be very different for her, but so long as Brett was with her she would be fine.

The ship started to accelerate down the mass driver to the point where it was shot off the rail up into space. The forces were rough and every pilot had problems; except for Brett who looked to be sleeping very peacefully. Asagi grabbed hold of his arm and squeeze tight, and suddenly they heard Cagalli cry out, and everyone knew what happened to lord Uzumi.

Brett's eyes opened and he leaned over and kissed Asagi once before he fell back asleep; trying to find comfort for both of them. Asagi looked up but he was already asleep again; "Brett I really do love you, and after the war I we will live a happy life together." Asagi could hear small muffled words coming from Brett about how he wanted nothing more, but the future still held more battles for both.

"Kira to the bridge; Kira to the bridge… The Eternal has begun its decent." Kira jumped up when he hear Mrs. Murrue's voice come over the intercom. "LACUS…!" Kira shouted before running off to the bridge; Mir knew Lacus was in trouble, but she was still stricken with grief.

Song River

After Kira left for space; Orb was again under attack but this time by Zaft. Asagi wandered out of her room; she was fully healed now, and soon found herself on the bridge. The word of a battle taking place in Orb hurt Asagi's already broken heart. She had lost the person she loved more then anything, and she would not lose her home.

Asagi ran out of the room and suited up; she shoved one of the other Murasame pilots out of the way and boarded his mobile suit. She looked out the exit and got ready for launch; her mind was set on a self destructive pattern now that she had lost so much. "I lost the person I love; I will not lose my home!" her mobile suit took off in mobile armor mode; she was going to save her country for Brett's memory.


	5. Chapter 4 Return From the Dead

Chapter 4 Return From the Dead

Chapter 4 Return From the Dead

The battle paused around the area where two brand new Gundams hovered; one carrying Kira and the other holding Lacus. Kira asked Cagalli to leave for Orb headquarters; Cagalli left in her damaged golden mobile suit to regain control of what she should have never given up. Shinn sat there in his mobile suit filled with disbelief; the Freedom which he had shot down floated before him.

The new machine was a thousand times better then the one he had fought, but Shinn would not be intimidated by this new version. The Infinite Justice left for the Archangel while Kira began to fight with Shinn. The Strike Freedom's beam shield made it nearly impossible for Shinn to land anything, and Kira was not going to hold back again.

The two machines clashed with their blades and shield; neither winning the fight. Asagi stood on the bridge being held by another Murasame pilot; Asagi tried to struggle free, but was easily overpowered by the larger pilot. "Mrs. Murrue please let me go out; I have to avenge Brett. That ship took him away and I will get my revenge no matter what… please let me go out there. I have to do this…!"

"Absolutely not…!" Murrue said in a loud voice while missiles exploded around the ship causing it to shake violently. Murrue turned to look at Asagi who was still in her pilot suit after being detained for attempting to steal a mobile suit. Murrue was not without sympathy, but she could not with Asagi the way she was. Asagi was not thinking straight; if she was let out she could easily lose her life from her emotional status.

"Miss Asagi… I understand that you are still in a lot of pain from your loss… but you are not the only one. Brett was a good friend to all of us, and I doubt very much that you are capable right now of staying safe out there… If you go out there you will die as well and that is something I will never have intentions of letting happen. You are just as valuable as Brett was and we cannot afford to let anyone else die…"

No matter how sentimental and touching Murrue's words could have been; the fact was they were not enough to convince Asagi. She did not think for a second that her life was near as valuable as Brett's. The Infinite Justice landed, and immediately Asagi took notice of the new mobile suit; she needed to avenge Brett. "Please allow me to go out in anything; I just need to avenge him…"

"I cannot sit by; that ship killed him; I hate that ship…! It has taken the thing that was the most important thing in my life. It took Brett away; I miss him so much… he saved my life twice and without him I would be dead. There is so much that I will never experience with him, and he is the only guy I have ever truly loved. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, and now I have lost him, and that ship is now trying to take my home and life away… I hate them, and I just want Brett back!"

Tears had started to poor down Asagi's face, and it was heart breaking to everyone who heard it. Murrue was having a hard time, but still Asagi's actions were being dictated by rage, and she could not allow the request. Asagi looked up at the monitor to see another mobile suit was heading towards the Freedom, but this time it was an old ally. "Kite and the Prometheus… they are with Zaft now? This… this just can't be happening…"

Missiles exploded just a small distance away from the Archangel; the rage of the explosion shook the Archangel violently. Asagi lost her footing and fell to the metal floor; her legs were trembling even after the explosion. Mir quickly got out of her seat and rushed to Asagi's side; Asagi was looking like she was in rough shape. Mir tried to steady her, but she was trembling and could not stop crying.

Kira's attention immediately turned to the Prometheus; the Strike Freedom moved out of the way just as twenty lasers rained down where it once was. A known face appeared on both Shinn's and Kira's; "Shinn you are to get to Minerva and let your machine be re-supplied. Rey said you need time to prepare and get ready; something about if you want to beat him… then you have to go rest and focus your thoughts. I can deal with this thing!"

The Destiny continued to attack, but now it was two on one, and Kira was having a hard time blocking both continually taxing assaults. Mir slowly helped Asagi up off the cold metal floor; Asagi's expression was now exactly like a lifeless doll. Tears still leaked out from Asagi's eyes, but she just could not deal with all of this. Mir knew how hard it was to lose someone you love, but twice was unimaginable for Mir, and Brett meant more then anything in Asagi's life.

The Destiny had finally retreated back to the Minerva to re-supply and rest for a moment, but the Prometheus continued to fight Kira. His multiple dragoon units swarming from every side of the Strike freedom, and Kite was very confident in his skills. "So you must be Kira; I know we have fought before but I feel I need to introduce myself. My name is Kite, and you are the great Kira Yamato… Friend to the now deceased Brett; to be honest I'm so he is gone. That idiot was nothing more then a waste of space…"

More beams surrounded Kira's mobile suit from all sides, but Kira was not going to let this person take him down after what he had just said. "You… Brett was a good person… and he should be alive…" Kite smiled and laughed at Kira; "sorry that was amusing… Brett was a fool just like Asagi. Oh how is that girl; I hope she is on that ship; listening to this. No doubt her broken heart has crippled her… pathetic as far as I'm concerned but she disserves it for aggravating me. The only regret I have; is not shooting Brett down myself!!"

A single slash just missed the Prometheus; Kite took a instant to recover before dodging another slash from the Strike Freedom. Kira could not find the words for this despicable person, and was thrown into a state of rage over the cruel heartless comments. Kite was slowly making his way back to the Archangel, but Kira's mobile suit cut him off at every turn and was easily matching him. The Strike Freedom's dragoons rained lasers down, but the Prometheus's shield blocked them making it seem near invincible.

Mir moved Asagi so she sat back against a wall beside the entrance to the bridge; she was acting lifeless; like all the happiness was gone and would never return. No matter what happened around the ship; nothing seemed to phase the young woman. Suddenly weeping started coming from Asagi, and her words were broken by sad sobs. "Brett you idiot… why did you have to die and leave me alone? I hate you for doing that to me, but I would trade my life for one more day with you… It's your entire fault for being so nice to me…"

Mir could only attempt to calm the young blond down, but nothing could possibly stop this. Athrun appeared on the monitor; he requested to leave and aid in the battle. Murrue looked out to see that Kira was being engaged by the Prometheus, the Destiny, and the Legend all attacking Kira, and Murrue was still reluctant. "Please Mrs. Murrue; Athrun will be just fine out there. Please allow him to launch…"

Murrue turned to see Lacus as she entered the bridge behind her; in an instant Murrue gave the go ahead to Athrun. While the mobile suit launched; Lacus took notice of Asagi. Lacus kneeled beside her and held Asagi in her arms. "Asagi I'm so sorry about Brett… I wish he did not have to die…" Asagi started to cry even harder, and Mir needed to say something. "After this we will go visit Brett's grave…" Asagi agreed and exclaimed that she just wanted to see him again.

Asagi was continually questioning why things had to lead to this point. The Destiny was now being engaged by the Infinite Justice with Athrun; the voice of Athrun jarring his soul. Kira took on both other enemies mobile suits; their Dragoons swarming the Freedom. Suddenly Neo face appeared requesting to land, and Murrue instantly commanded the maintenance crew about the landing. The plane came in for its rough landing, and memories of his previous life flashed through Neo's mind.

The older man that sat behind Mir noticed a small beeping sound coming from Mir's terminal. He turned slightly and saw the warning on Mir's screen; he quickly jumped from his seat and called Mir over. Mir left Asagi in Lacus's care; she sat down at her post and looked at the screen. "Mrs. Murrue…! We have another object coming from space and it is directly above us!"

This was ridiculous; this battle was very chaotic and things were getting out of hand. "What..? Another one; is it ours or the enemies; Mrs. Lacus is this one of ours?" Lacus shook her head and Mir went to work; "I cannot identify… The thermal patterns just cannot pick up on an object traveling that fast. What ever it is coming straight for us!"

"We cannot take much more; if this is another Gundam then we might be finished, and I refuse to allow that!" Murrue shouted to the crew; the object traveled fast towards the earth bellow; it moved fast at a speed that was astounding. The size was huge, but strangely it pulled up before it came close to the ground. Almost everyone's attention was drawn to the fiery object, and slowly it cooled from a fiery red.

A beam shot out from the object and formed a purple laser blade; the object moved towards the Archangel and cut Zaft mobile suits. Mir suddenly shouted that she identified what it was, and Asagi looked up. The object cooled to a reddish purple color and ripped by the Prometheus. The blade slamming into the Prometheus's shield, and taking Kite by complete surprise.

The force was incredible, and kite was being shaken violently inside his mobile suit. The force slowly prying into the energy shield, and then it finally broke through. The sword tore through the shield, and took the arm of the Prometheus; Kite inside stunned. Finally the blade and mobile suit passed by seconds later; the Prometheus Gundam missing part of it's large metal wings, and damaged to an extreme extent. Kite was speechless an then the object stooped in front of the Archangel stopping before the bridge, and Asagi stopped crying and talking except for a few words. "It can't be…"

Large metallic wings spread out; blocking the Archangel's bridge from sight. The head of the mobile suit turned and looked at the bridge. The pilot appeared on the screen of Archangel's bridge; the sight knocking the wind from most everyone. "Sorry I worried you all again; I hope I'm still welcome here?" Asagi was in total disbelief, and at first could not bring her self to believe this; "Brett are you real… you are… Brett, Brett, Brett!"

So many voices suddenly came through the speakers in Brett's speakers. "YOU STUPID BASTARD…! How the hell can just say that after almost dying…!" Brett laughed at Cagalli's comment; knowing full well how much he was going to get it from her, and Brett heard Kira and Athrun welcome him back. "Asagi I'm so sorry for putting you through this, but I promise I will make it up to you… and this time I will definitely come back to you."

Asagi nodded and Brett's face disappeared; she was not going to let him go when he got back. "I will be waiting for you… I know you will come back, and when you do I'm not going to let you leave me…" This battle was going to end; Kite was fighting with Zaft, and Brett could only theorize what had happened in his absence. "Why are you on Zaft's side Kite; are you a traitor too?" Kite laughed; "you have no clue what happened do you? Things have changed, and you know I'm glad you came back; because I get to kill you my self now!"

Prometheus started to move, but the Epyon had already started to fly towards it. "One last time Kite… surrender or else…!" Brett waited but only heard the last threat that he would make. All of the Prometheus's Dragoons launched and fired at the Epyon, but each shot missed the Epyon due to the amazing speed and agility it possessed.

To Kite it was unbelievably fast, and it was causing him to perspire. The sweat distracting him as it ran down his face; his heart racing from the fight against a worthy opponent. He was not going to lose, but his vision was now less then perfect. The violent impact from the Epyon had shattered his glasses slightly; impairing his vision. His vision dwindling, and the Epyon closing in; he had to make a stand.

"I will not surrender; I hate you! I hate you for everything that you have; everything I lost. My father is dead now, and it is because of you and that bitch!!" Brett had stopped listening halfway through; he was not going to let this continue.

Fayt sent two dragoons to the bridge of the Archangel, and the rest surrounded the Epyon. A short burst of speed, and Brett's Gundam slipped past the final wave of defense that Prometheus had. Kite squirmed in his seat just when the blade of the Epyon passed through the middle of his machine. The cut so precise that it had passed through the cockpit of the Prometheus, and it was a heartless thing, but Brett was done fooling around.

After a clash of blades between the Destiny and the Justice; the Destiny's right hand was severed and a few seconds later exploded. A shuttle launched from inside Orb's territory, and two Murasames launched into sky. The Force Impulse shot by both of them and tried to end this battle and the Logos member aboard, but could not land a hit despite the pilots best efforts.

The Archangel descended bellow the water and fired up at the Minerva; Brett came in relieving stress from the Kira. The Epyon began to push the Legend back and Rey cursed him for getting involved, but Brett would not back down. The Epyon was so incredibly quick; taking advantage of the heavy Legend Gundam's weakness. Multiple sword slashes came close, and Brett finally decide to back off when The Legend backed down.

The Archangel fired and destroyed the Zaft subs; the shift in power turning the tide. The captain of the Minerva cringed at the thought of a retreat, but there was no choice/ A few seconds passed, and then finally signal flares shot out from the Minerva. All enemies forces retreated leaving Orb still standing after the harsh battle; damaged, but still fairly safe.

Kira moved next to Brett in his machine, and then Kira appeared on Brett's screen. "Brett… It is really good to see you again…" The Justice approached the two friendly mobile suits and appeared on both pilots screens. "Hey Brett good to see you again; hopefully this time you will lay off the heroics… you seem to be having bad luck with those…" Brett nodded and laughed before taking a deep breath and relaxing; the friendly comments reassuring him that he was home.

Later Brett descended his machine after boarding the Archangel; Brett walked over to Kira and hugged him. Even if awkward; Brett was under the impression while he was absent that Kira was dead. He backed away, and Athrun put a hand on his shoulder; giving him a friendly smile, but a voice broke the moment. "BRETT…!" Asagi shouted while running over to see him; she stopped and ripped Brett's helmet. She looked into his eyes and put her hand to his face; she was still in her pilot suit; she was far to excited to change.

A single loud slap echoed through mobile suit hanger aboard the Archangel; Brett's head was slightly turned with a red cheek and his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Asagi's bunched up face with a furious expression across her face. Brett was about to speak, but Asagi cut him off; "shut up…! You have no idea how hard it was to go to your funeral! You are never going to do that again; do you even have any idea how much you mean to me; you… you idiot!!"

Kira and Athrun tried to not to stare as much as possible; Asagi was letting Brett have it for all that he did, and it was quite a scene. The returning Murasame pilots stood by waiting for a chance to say hello, but were to afraid of Asagi. Brett was still a legend after the war, and many pilots idolized him since Erica Simmons and Cagalli made sure that the original Astray team and Brett were never forgotten. The pilots waited but then another slap across Brett's face echoed through the large storage area; again making every guy cringe at the beating Brett was receiving.

"Sorry Asagi, but I did not want any of you to die, and it was my only option. I had to protect you… I'm really sorry for putting you through that, but I guess I hurt you too much. I know I messed up, but I just hope you can forgive me; it's not like I could just stand by and watch you die… I'm just so sorry, and I love you."

Brett started to walk away when Asagi grabbed his arm and pulled him back into her arms. She put her head over his shoulder and hugged him with all the strength in her body. "You were always my idol, and I loved you since we first met so long ago… You are never going to leave my side ever again; I just won't let you. I still love you and you are the only person I will ever love… you saved my life and I gave you mine forever. I want to have a full life with you, so do not leave me; after this war, marry me…"

Tensions were high with everyone listening; Lacus stood by the entrance with Mir, Murrue, Neo, and Meyrin. All of them wanted to hear Brett's answer; Brett and Asagi looked into each others eyes and were together in their own world. "Asagi… Nothing would make me happier then for you to be my wife, and even if I fight again… I swear that I will not die and that after this war… no wait."

Everyone watched on the edge of their seats; wondering what Brett was doing till he got down on one knee for Asagi. "I know I don't have a ring for you, but I will. What I mean to ask you is… will you marry me Asagi Caldwell."

Short breaths came from Asagi; the proposal making her eyes water up. It did not matter if there was never going to be a ring; this was what she had dreamed of for so many knights. "Of course I will marry you!!"

Not another moment passed between Brett's declaration and Brett getting up and back into Asagi's arms; moments before they finally sealed the promise with a kiss. The kiss lasted for a while; Kira walked over and stood next to Lacus. Lacus wondered if Kira would do the same after the war; everyone else could not help but get lost in the mood, and Brett and Asagi were so happy together.

The kiss lasted for half a minute before they finally parted; Asagi continually lay more kisses across Brett's face. She stopped when Brett brushed through her hair with his hand and she blushed. "Asagi I swear that I will marry you after the war…" Asagi smiled, but then they both turned and noticed everyone had seen everything. Together they blushed a dark shade of red from embarrassment, but Asagi finally broke down and cried out in joy. "Were getting married!!"

Everyone else rushed over to see and congratulate the two; the Murasame pilots were all beside them selves to be meeting a real legend that had come back from the dead. Brett greeted Mir and Lacus who congratulated Brett on his engagement, and Kira, Athrun, Neo, and Murrue all joined in congratulating the two.

Brett then met Meyrin for the first time, and instantly became friends. She had heard some stories about Brett, and how he had fought beside Athrun; to her he was pretty cool. His records and accomplishments made him almost as cool as Athrun. She could not wait to get closer to another legend, and the fact of his miraculous survival made it only more impressive.

Mu grabbed Brett and put him in a head lock; he looked down on Brett who looked up at him. "Come on kid; we need to celebrate such a happy event. Lets go toast your future together with everyone else… just try not get yourself killed before the big day." Brett nodded in agreement despite the fact that his head could not move. Mu let him go and led him out the door towards the eating facilities of the Archangel.

Asagi watched Brett be led out with all the guys; she could not help but smile at him as she watched, but she was eagerly anticipating some alone time. All the girls surrounded Asagi and smiled at her; "Miss Asagi I'm so happy that you will be getting married. Planning a wedding can be such a chore; I'm sure we would all be glad to aid you in anything we can." Asagi nodded to Lacus's kind action, and all the other girls agreed to help out.

"Miss Asagi… I'm very happy for you that Brett came back; this is very good news for everyone. What ever you and Brett choose to do from this point on is fine with us…" Murrue smiled as she finished, and Asagi wondered what would happen from this point on.

The more she thought about it; the more she wanted to just leave it all behind, but she knew Brett had his own choice to make. "I do not want Brett to ever pilot a mobile suit again… losing him once was hard enough, but I cannot lose him again. However I doubt Brett will abandon all of you… so I will leave it up to him; I can't make his mind up for him."

The smile across Asagi's face started to fade, but Mir was not going to let this ruin the happy mood. "Even if Brett does fight it will be to protect you, and I doubt he will let himself get killed again. I don't he would dare risk it; we will all make sure he comes back safe! So who is going to be your bride's maids…?" The question made Asagi blush in embarrassment; the girls all lead Asagi out to go toast her engagement while she considered the question.

Brett raised his glass to everyone that was now together in the eatery; "I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome back; at the time I did what I did because it was the right thing at the time… and I'm sorry for what I put you all through; especially Asagi. I could not imagine life without her… she is perfect for me, and I hope I can be half as good for her. I need to apologize for my actions; I have made many mistakes over my life, and those choices have hurt people I love…"

A brief pause happened; Asagi was so attracted to Brett right now; but still she could tell he really did regret what he did to her. "I'm glad to be back… there is no one I love more then Asagi… and you are all the most amazing friends and allies. That is why I will stay with you all to the end, but I will not die for Asagi and my future together is to important. We both have been through a lot and I would not want to experience it with anyone else…"

Asagi thought back on her past with Brett; she could remember three instances where Brett had saved her, and even helped her recover from the first war. Without him she would probably be dead, and that thought made him seem all the more precious to her. "I cannot wait for us to be married and I promise to get her a beautiful ring as a symbol of my devotion. I want you all to be there when we have this, and while I cannot speak for Asagi's choices… I do want Kira to be my best man."

Kira stood up and nodded; confirming that he would be Brett's best man, and Brett had a huge smile that he just could not hide. "Thank you Kira for doing me this honor; you really are a great friend. I will protect all that I love, but I will never do anything foolish again… I will protect you all, and I will not risk my future; we have all been through so much, and I just want Asagi to be happy above everything else; to repay her for making my life worth living."

Everyone began applauding Brett's speech and Asagi stood at his side, and turned and kissed him on the cheek; feeling pride that he was finally going to be her husband. Before everyone was about to drink till Mu stood up and began to speak to the crowd. "That was a well done speech young man… Asagi is a lucky young woman to have you, and I'm sure you two will have a very happy long life together. If you ever need anything… we will all be here to support you two. So lets all drink to the happy engaged couple…!"

Drinks where downed upon Mu's words and everyone cheered afterwards. The group separated and began talking to one another in a small celebration. Asagi noticed Lacus coming up towards Brett; Asagi kissed Brett on the cheek and left so Brett could talk alone. She had no reason to not trust Brett with anyone; she was just happy to have him back. Still she wondered how she had gotten so lucky; to get the guy she had considered to be her dream guy, but she did and it was hard not to smile to that thought.

Brett turned and noticed Lacus; she approached him with a smile and then led him over to a table nearby where they sat alone. Lacus greeted Brett kindly, and suddenly Brett was beside him self and completely embarrassed. "Mrs. Lacus…? You actually remember me… to be honest I'm a little surprised you even know my name considering how little time I have actually known you… I have only talked to you maybe twice."

"Of course I remember you Brett: you did only introduce yourself as my biggest fan…" Brett looked away from Lacus; "well I was probably not your biggest, but I did go to one of your concerts during the previous war… but I never figured myself to be that special for someone like you to remember. You are one of the most famous people in the entire world… so you have to forgive me. I just don't see myself as that important of a person to anyone."

"I see you are still the same… I'm glad you survived that horrible war… but even know we are in the same situation." Brett laughed at her words causing Lacus to focus on Brett; who was looking off in the distance. "You are probably worried about Kira's safety… you know I was always happy that the two of you ended up together. You two always looked good together from the first moment I saw you together, and I think that after the war you two should get married and start a family. Kira probably wants to… you would be a great mother."

Immediately Lacus's face was bright red at the thought, but she was simply too embarrassed to admit the truth. "That is very sweet of you to say; I hope you and Asagi are very happy together… but truthfully I do not think you should come with us. You both have almost lost part of your lives; only because you refused to die. It must have been hard for both of you I just think that you two should leave, and restart where you left off."

Brett looked over at Asagi who was talking with some other pilots and Mir. "It was harder on Asagi then me; I was the one who handled all that. I watched Asagi go through hell, and she keeps telling me that I'm the reason she is okay. I did not go through anything; Asagi suffered, and I had to be strong… I watched them torture her to make me do what… I have to make it up to her; it is my fault."

"Mrs. Asagi is fine because of you, but are you sure you are indeed alright. Going through everything could not have been easy, and you should not have to handle that by yourself… Really I must apologize for not looking harder for you; we should have searched harder for the both of you. I should have persisted; I knew full well how important you were, and I neglected my responsibility to all of you who fought so hard for my cause."

"No Lacus; it's not your fault… it is mine for making Asagi come with me on this. I'm glad to be fighting with you again Lacus; because I still need to protect Orb and Asagi from this new enemy. If I stood by then I would be doing nothing, and think that you would all be fighting; would be wring. Lacus smiled at Brett and began to speak in a soft voice; "just do not die Brett; no one wants that to happen to you or Asagi."

"Hey Lacus stop hogging the man of the hour…" Lacus turned to see Mir and smiled at her. "Oh sorry Mir I'm done talking to Brett; you probably need to talk to him so I will just go find Kira…" Mir smiled and laughed as Lacus rose from her seat. "You can stay if you want Lacus…" Lacus just smiled before leaving, and then Mir turned back to Brett. "Hello Mir; I doubt you are happy with me are you…?"

A deadly stare was offered from Mir at Brett; "you have absolutely no idea how hard it was to watch you die! Now you are back and act like nothing happened… it was really hard for everyone onboard this ship. I mean we just get you back and then you go back and almost die a second time. Cagalli is definitely going to let you have it; just be glad I'm taking the high road." Mir paused for a second before leaning over the table and hugging him.

"Glad to see you are not too mad at me Mir; I'm sorry but it seemed right at the time. I know you have had feelings for me since… well you know when. I'm sorry that I hurt all of you, but a lot has happened and I really should have died twice now. Mir I really want you around after the war… when we all pull through this I want to stay friends." Mir pulled away and sat down; "Brett I know you and Asagi will be getting married, and I will for sure be with you for the wedding… but beyond that if she has you I might not stay."

"Mir I wish you would stay close by; you are a really good friend and I'm happy I'm with you again." Mir got up and looked down at Brett; "do not break Asagi's heart again. She is lucky to have you, but she was hurt the most. I really want you to make her happy; she is lucky to have you; anyone would be. You are not the kind of person I would want to break my heart…" Mir left without another word till suddenly he heard someone ask permission to be seated.

The Murasame team was standing waiting to be seated, and moments later they all fought to be seated right beside by Brett. "Master Brett it is such an honor to be seated with you… you are a legend; the things you did back then in an Astray is amazing! When we learned how to be better pilots you were always the goal; many still don't come close to your accomplishments." Brett rubbed the back of his head and bowed; "I'm no legend. I died a long time ago during the last war. I'm alive now for Asagi, but that me died a long time ago…"

The pilots all disagreed; none of them they could believe who they were talking to. "Non sense master Brett; when we were in the academy to be retrained we all were told of your exploits. Lady Cagalli and Mrs. Simmons both praised you with the highest regards. You were always what we strived to be, and the entire program was dedicated to you and the original Astray team who fought to protect all of us. No doubt you are the real thing, and it is an honor."

Brett's face was completely red; he could not believe that something was dedicated to him, and another pilot started to speak; excited like the others. "Master Brett; when lady Cagalli spoke of you; it was always in the highest regards. She said that she would never let one of her best friends memories die. Your skill is legendary from each of the battles you fought; everyone here and most pilots in orb has the highest respect for you. Now that you are alive; you surely will be an inspiration to everyone in Orb, and every member of our team."

"Please guys you are embarrassing me; I'm not as great as Cagalli gives me credit. To be honest I still live in the shadow of Kira; he far surpasses me…" Brett's words tried to subdue his fans, but none of the pilots took it more then modesty. "We have heard all about you, and we know you are a legend… you designed the Os and fought in the war. You took on the Providence in an Astray… Brett we are all honored to be fighting at your side, and we will gladly protect you with our lives… for lady Asagi's sake as well. She to was commemorated as a hero of Orb."

"Thank you all; it is an honor to be fighting along side with you. I will protect you and you shall protect me, but do not get your self killed on my account…please…I have no intention of dying, and neither should you." Brett finished and excused him self; finding it a little exciting to be a hero. The team gathered round and talked about their encounter; most could not believe how lucky they were to have spoken with him. Brett walked till he heard Athrun calling him over.

The seat was pulled out and Brett sat down next to Athrun; "hey Brett… I was pretty shocked when I heard you came back from the dead once, but twice… well it's good to see that you are alive and well. You had me pretty worried when I saw you got shot down, but Cagalli always told me you were someone who strived to be the best. Now you are going to be getting married…"

"Yeah I guess I am… you know I'm sure Cagalli would not mind if you did the same with her eventually." Athrun nodded to Brett's statement; "perhaps, but I'm in no rush right now." Brett laughed; "no you probably are not, but then again I know what Asagi has been through. She really needs something stable in her life besides just me as her boyfriend. She was badly hurt in many ways; I love her so this is not really rushing to me, but…"

Athrun's hand landed on Brett's shoulder and Brett looked over at him. "Well then it is probably right for you and her; just try to stay alive this time; for some reason I don't think it is a good idea…" Brett just laughed; "yeah I know… that is the general sentiment around here. But I'm glad to see you again Athrun, but you should probably go get some rest, and I need to talk to a few other people…" Brett got up and left just when Mu grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his side with Murrue standing next to him.

"Brett it is good to see you are alright…" Mu looked over at Murrue in disbelief. "Come on Captain… one of your soldiers returns from the dead for the second time, and this is all you have to say? Oh well… so kid how did you like my little speech? I know it was not impressive as yours but…" Brett suddenly spoke up cutting Mu off; "it was great commander… thanks for doing that. I know that this is not the best time for a proposal considering everything…"

"I'm sure you got your reasons for what you did, but it is always the right time for love… right captain…?" Murrue could not find any real words to respond with, but then Brett decided to speak up. "Well I thank you both for the support you have given me… it still feels weird that everyone here has accepted me." Murrue put a hand on Brett's shoulder and started to speak very compassionately. "Well do not work yourself to hard; we will all try to make this a little easier on both of you…"

"Come on Captain… the kid probably wants to go find his future wife…" Mu finished speaking and pulled Murrue off away from Brett. Brett turned towards the door, but Meyrin was standing in front of him now. "Hi there Brett…! Do you mind if I talk to you…?" Brett nodded and took her over to a quiet corner; he was a little confused as to why she wanted to talk to him.

"So Meyrin; what did you want to talk to me about…? To be honest I'm a little surprised to see that you wanted to talk to me." Meyrin puffed up her face and started to look a little bit annoyed. "What…! Can't I just talk to you…? You are my new friend, and all I want is to get to know you!" Brett shook his hands trying to wave down any insult that he may have implied. "No… it's not that; I just never thought… well what did you want to talk about?"

"Well about you; I mean did you really fought in the last war with everyone here. I mean you fought along side Athrun and the Archangel right so what was it like?" Brett chuckled a little; he paused to think about how to phrase this right. "Well back then things were different; we were caught in the middle of a two sided war and only had ourselves as allies. Despite what everyone else knew; the world came so close to ending…"

"But you fought with Athrun right…? I remember watching scenes of the fight in Orb; there was this one Astray that was a special color that really caught my eye… that was you wasn't it! It must have been great fighting along side Athrun!" Brett tilted his chin upwards and looked at the roof. "That was my Astray out there… but it was more nerve wracking, and in the end I still pushed my self to hard. But enough about me; what about you; I believe you came from the Minerva?"

"What…? A famous pilot like you wants to know about me…?" Meyrin paused waiting for Brett to answer her; Brett looked down when the pause came and nodded. "Well my big sister is on that ship along with a lot of my friends. If anything were to happen to them then, but I have been branded a traitor…"

Meyrin started to get tears in her eyes till Brett's voice made her stop. "It must be so hard being away from family not knowing if they are dead or what they are thinking… I'm real sorry you have to go through this. Thank fully I have never had to experience that, but then again I never had a family... Listen Meyrin I will try my best not to harm anyone aboard that ship and especially not your sister…"

Meyrin jumped forward and hugged him; her small voice came from between them. "Thank you so much… you really are a great person just like Cagalli told me that you were…" Meyrin then backed away and bowed showing a sign of respect. She started to leave when Brett's voice made her turn around. "Meyrin… I would love it if you and your sister were at my wedding…" Meyrin smiled and nodded, and slowly Brett turned and exited the room.

"Hey Brett over here…!" Brett looked to see Kira standing nearby waving him over. Brett stopped when he was next to him, and Kira started to talk to him. "You know it is hard to believe that you are actually alive right now. When you were shot down… well it was a hard thing to accept… Cagalli is going to be so glad to see you." Brett laughed at the thought of Cagalli; "maybe… but more likely she is going to kill me."

A brief pause broke the conversation till Brett figured something to say. "Thanks Kira for being my best man…I do not have anyone else I would want to fill that role." Kira then laughed at what Brett said; "well thanks for honoring me with being your best man. It means a lot to be able to help you with this…" Brett paused briefly before responding; "she really needs this for something happy in her life. I want all of you there, but Kira I have to tell you something."

Brett's tone changed so fast that it startled Kira, and Kira could only question what was wrong. "Kira I'm not a natural… I'm basically a very advanced clone. I'm not even human…" Kira could not even begin to believe what his friend had just told him; "what are you talking about…? You are human; did you lose part of your memory when you almost died… because you look human to me."

"It's not that simple Kira; I may look human but I'm not… to be honest with you… I should not even exist. I passed it off at first, but the fact that everyone is accepting me makes me feel like a fraud…" Brett was interrupted by Kira's hand hitting his shoulder; "that's enough Brett… even if for some reason you were just a clone; you are still you. You are not some fraud; you have been accepted because you are a good person… I doubt it would really matter to anyone. It does not matter to me…"

"Thanks Kira; I have not told anyone about this yet, but someday they will find out. That is why I was so smart and skilled; so I guess I cannot say I'm a natural or a coordinator… it's hard for me to say what I really am…" Kira was getting increasingly worried about Brett's mood; which earlier was a very happy one. "Listen Brett you should not focus on this… what ever you really are it does not matter to anyone here… and especially not Asagi…"

"I know she does not care, but it still makes it feel weird… all of you are suppose to exist, but the only thing that should not is me… I'm just not sure right now." Brett turned to walk away but Kira stopped him; "if you were not suppose to be here then you would not be here. Besides this means that you being here probably saved Asagi from death, and that is an excellent reason to exist…"

"Thank you Kira; I really appreciate you being my friend and supporting me through this. It is hard to believe things are the way they are, but for what is worth… I'm glad I had the chance to meet all of you… If you could escape this world and go to one where you did not have to worry about all this war… would you?" Kira looked at him for a moment wondering what the true meaning behind that comment was.

"Brett…" Kira asked waiting for an explanation when Brett finally snapped out of his daze. "Sorry Kira; just wondering what you would pick if you had the choice. I'm not saying I would leave this world in the state it is right now… but… would you if the war was over? Would you go to a place where no one would know who Lacus is so you could have peace?"

"Maybe if that's what Lacus wanted… but I do not know if she would…" Brett looked at Kira and smiled; "I know it would be hard to leave all this behind, but if you guys chose to… I can arrange something." Kira had only a slight idea of what Brett was talking about, but the gesture was nice, and Kira nodded in agreement. "Well you probably want to go find Asagi; so I will leave you to find her… and Brett it is good to see you again so don't get killed again."

Brett laughed, and Kira left back into the eatery for his own purposes. Asagi stood in the middle of the hall starring at Brett, and she could only speak a single word; "Brett…!" Brett turned to see Asagi so near him, and then she jumped into Brett's body. Brett caught her , and was wondering how much she heard. "Asagi…. I'm sorry I did not tell you… did you hear everything?"

"I did… I'm sorry for ease dropping, but I want you to know it does not matter to me if you are human or not. You still are the best thing in my life!" Brett's heart skipped a beat from that sentence and his eyes shot open. "I love you, and it does not matter to me… even if you weren't so suppose to exist that does not matter either. I would not be alive without you; I love you so much!" Brett hugged Asagi and whispered into her ear; "thank you Asagi… that means more from you then anyone else…"

Suddenly Asagi pulled him down the hall back to her room; her heart was racing and she wanted Brett to know how much she loved him. Asagi pulled Brett into her room; her hand moved back till it hit the lock, and the two were finally alone together. Asagi walked over to Brett who was smiling at her. Asagi was quick to move her hand along her suit till she found the zipper.

The wait was killing Asagi, and she was not going to wait any longer; she ran forward into Brett's arms and started madly kissing him on the lips. To her surprise Brett was kissing her back with equal excitement, and slowly he started to move away from her lips and he would land a small kiss on her neck before returning to her lips. Asagi's hand started to quickly and clumsily undo her pilot suit.

"God Brett…I have missed your touch so much…" Asagi said and it was obvious; her entire body was starting to quiver more and more with each passionate kiss. Her voice went from quick to slow, and Brett knew she was turned on. Asagi continued to struggle to get out of her pilot suit; her arms slipped out, and she was in her green tank top. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and Brett knew why, but if it eased her mind then Brett would do what he could.

Suddenly Brett moved from her lips to her neck; immediately a response came from Asagi. Uncontrollable moaning started to come from Asagi; her mind was so entranced by him, and she was so dedicated to Brett now that he could have done anything. She however trusted him, and no words could explain her devotion, but Asagi was lost in his pleasuring of her by her soon to be husband.

Shakily Asagi put her now bare hand to Brett's face; in effect making him slow down and stop to look at her quivering face. A gentle laugh came from her, and her unsteady voice gently spoke to him. "I just cannot live without you, but I guess I have been addicted to your touch since our first time…" Brett suddenly forgot about making her feel good and had to speak up; "please don't think about that Asagi… I'm just glad you love me and that you are alive."

"Brett… That is so sweet…" Brett smiled at her; "I'm glad you think so… When I think about what those bastards did to you… They were so horrible for how they abused you sexually; just so that I would build there weapons and I promise that I will help you get over it so you can be your real self again." Asagi paused momentarily before she spoke up; "Brett all of the board were found dead, and the space station vanished with the weapon. When it was revealed; there was simply no one who was left to punish."

Dead silence filled the room; Brett had no idea this had happened, and while he felt relieved about the people who abused Asagi had been punished; he still felt strangely about it. "Brett I do not want you thinking that it was your fault; because it was not. You cared about me and saved my life in space… then when they drugged me to make me a slave; you did what ever it took to be save me. They never were my first; you were my first and that makes me so happy that you were."

"After they filled me with that aphrodisiac; you were the one who tried his hardest to fix my broken soul… You helped me recover and you did what ever it took; that is why you are perfect to me. I always loved you, but that time you showed me that you not only really loved and cared about me, but that I wanted to give myself all to you. What I want to say is… thank you for being my first and saving me from that fate! You are the only person I trust with my body!"

Brett was starting to cry from Asagi's words, and so was she. "You saved me from that sexual abyss… I was so close to being a sex slave for them and then you saved me; I almost forgot about you. But I…" A large tear started to rolled down her face, but suddenly Brett's gloved hand brushed it away and dried her face.

Uncontrollably Asagi jolted forward and kissed Brett on the lips; she was never going to let him leave her. If he left her now; she would be broken and distraught; Asagi backed away after seconds and gave a brief pause. "Brett… please make love to me…" Brett smiled and lifted her up and brought her to the bead; he lay her down and his hand touched her bare stomach. "I will do anything you want… I promise to be yours, and only yours Asagi… forever…"

After; Asagi and Brett lay underneath the covers together in an after warm glow. Asagi was pressed up against her body; she could not believe how just how in love with him she was. Brett had a fairly athletic physique, and she loved that as well. She wanted to be the mother and have Brett's children, and every time they did this it had felt so wonderful. Asagi was cherishing every moment; these moments were why she was still alive.

"Asagi… I'm sorry I did not tell you about what I am sooner, but I'm so happy you have accepted me…" Asagi just smiled, and then a glimpse of her old self shown through to Brett. "Of course I would accept you…! I only loved you since me met, and I will love you no matter what you were… I cannot wait for us to go home; I just want you to come with me to a dancing club, and there is so much more we can do."

That was the first bit of Asagi's old self Brett had seen before they were shot down. "Asagi…" She looked into his eyes with a curious look; "what is it Brett? You look like I have been gone for a while… say something and stop looking at me like I'm crazy!" he stayed quite for another moment before his lips began to move. "Asagi… you are starting to sound like your old self; that makes me so happy that you are remembering who you are; that you can start being normal. It means when we are done; that we can do normal things, and that you are okay."

"Brett… it is only because you helped me remember who I was. You were the one who saved me Brett, and I will always support you no matter what…" Brett wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her with just enough force for her to know how much he cared. "Asagi… you will never have to experience that again, and when we get home… I will give you the life you disserve, and we will do what ever you want!"

Soon Asagi and Brett got dressed into Orb uniforms similar to Miriallia' and Kira's. The news soon came of the attack on the plants, and the world was once more shaken to the core. No one knew how exactly these events would shape the world, but the fear of another attack on Orb was ever present. It was now so clear where their path was headed, and soon they would be leaving for space; to end this battle.

Everyone was assembled together waiting for Cagalli to come make a speech before they left for space. Athrun, Kira, Brett, and Asagi all stood together waiting for her to arrive, but Athrun could not help but inquire about how Brett was. "So Brett, are you nervous about seeing Cagalli again… you know how she can be when she gets worked up. I doubt she will ever let you forget this one."

Thoughts of how Cagalli would react when she saw he was alive had crossed the Brett's mind, but he could only just imagine. "She will probably let me have it for what I did… I might not be ok when she gets through with me… right Asagi?" Asagi elbowed Brett in his side; "Brett… I forgave you already because you are my fiancée and I love you. Cagalli however will not let you get away so easily with what you did…"

A long sigh emanated from Brett; Asagi had playful smile across her face when she watched Brett sigh. Kira watched and laughed at his friend; "come on Brett… Cagalli is not that scary. You two have been friends for a long time, and I'm sure she will be glad to see you…" Then a familiar voice came from the entrance to the hanger; "you bastard!"

Cagalli came running up to Brett and laid the palm of her hand across his face; the hanger echoed with noise of the slap. "You… You; you are an idiot…! did you ever even think of what you were doing out there." Brett opened his mouth to speak, but Cagalli's fist hit Brett's shoulder; "you're lucky I'm being so nice! After what you did to all of us… you always have to be the hero don't you!"

"I'm sorry Cagalli for what I did, but…" Cagalli's hand hit his face again, and everyone shuttered from the beating Brett was receiving. "How could you do that to me your friend… or Asagi for that matter? You know that she loves you and…" Cagalli was at a loss for words, but Kira felt that Brett had enough punishment. "Cagalli I think he gets the idea; you need to settle down. He knows, and he is never going to do it again…"

"Kira… stop talking his side... he keeps doing stuff like this and he will end up dying fro real!" Kira smiled at Cagalli; "Cagalli just settle down… Brett had a hard time, and he has made it up to Asagi…" Cagalli starred right into Brett's eyes with distrust and anger at him. "Asagi… how could he have possibly made up to you for almost losing his life out there?"

"Well if you must know… he proposed to me, and we are getting married!" Asagi was bouncing up and down and latched onto Brett's arm before she started rubbing her head into his shoulder. All Brett could do was smile and shrug, but then Asagi broke free of Brett and grabbed Cagalli's hand. "I know it is sudden but me and Brett want you to be at our wedding as my main bridesmaid."

Suddenly Cagalli was so happy, but she still shot another deadly stare at Brett. "You are lucky that I'm just glad your alive and that we are good friends… but never put any of us through that again, or I swear I will kill you!" Brett finally breathed a sigh of relief; he had escaped, but his face was still red and ripe with pain. "I'm really sorry Cagalli, but I'm not going to leave Asagi alone again, and dying is not on the top of my list."

From behind Cagalli approached two more familiar faces; Erica Simmons and Ledonir Kisaka. Both greeted Brett and Cagalli, but a hug was far from enough for Erica. "You have no idea how happy I was to hear you both were alive. It is wonderful to see you both again…" Asagi and Brett were so happy to see her as well, and Ledonir was glad to see them. "The fact that you both survived is a great joy to all Orb. Your union together will be a great joy as well; to think you are both alive after all that has happened…"

The comment caused both of the couple to blush; Erica was still hesitant about letting them go back into the battle. "I appreciate that you are all going back to space to fight for everyone here in Orb, but… you do not have to. We all have heard what you have been through, and to lose you now would be horrible. I'm just saying that you both do not have to go if you chose not to…"

It was obvious that Erica was worried about their safety, but Asagi was going to follow Brett, and she knew he had made up his mind. "I know… I'm sure Orb will welcome us all back with open arms. But I cannot stand by and wait for this war to end; Orb is not safe yet, and I want this war to be over so I can live in peace with Asagi. I think it is time I actually acted like the pilot I claimed; I will be ok, and so will Asagi."

Ledonir whispered into Cagalli's ear; she nodded and walked over in front of the group. Brett and Asagi stood in the group at attention. Cagalli delivered her speech while everyone listened intently. The task that lay before them was a huge undertaking, but somehow to Brett it paled in comparison to the last war. The speech finished with everyone throwing their support in a final attempt to end this conflict.

After the group relaxed; Erica approached Brett and Asagi and told them to come with her. Athrun watched Cagalli leave with Erica, Brett, Asagi, and Ledonir, but Kira was a little concerned for his friend's relationship. "Athrun… aren't you going to go talk to her?" Athrun stood there watching her leave, but he made no attempt to stop her; "no… there will be plenty of time after all of this is over…"

Brett and Asagi stood in the hallway of the Archangel with Cagalli, and Erica was itching to tell them the news. "Listen you two; please be safe and come back alive… when you do we will be having a special ceremony in your honor. You both are going to be honored as war heroes, and Cagalli has something else for the both of you…"

Ledonir grabbed two boxes and Cagalli took them and gave one to Asagi, and one to Brett. Cagalli's face was bright red and she was embarrassed to admit this; "when I saw you both get shot down; I could not bare to get rid of these…" Brett and Asagi opened the boxes to see a few of their old personal belongings, and Asagi could not believe some of her old clothes were still there along with a photo of her parents. "Thank you Cagalli…"

Cagalli hugged Asagi and then hugged Brett right after; Erica followed by hugging both of them, and Ledonir saluted both for their bravery. Cagalli was happy to see them both, but sad to hear they were still going to leave. "You both be careful, and I promise we will all spend time together later. Asagi… take good care of him, and I will see you all when you get back."

Soon the Archangel was on its way to the Copernicus, and the future of the entire world was now firmly in control of Zaft and the Chairman.


	6. Chapter 5 Spiral of Encounters Part 1

Chapter 5 Spiral of Encounters Part 1

Chapter 5 Spiral of Encounters Part 1

Once again Brett and Asagi found themselves in space; the plan was to stop at Copernicus and plan ahead for the next move. Brett was still fixed on aiding every one of his friends in this upcoming battle, but Asagi was worried about him. The ever changing future made it impossible for him to turn a blind eye to this battle. If Chairman Durandal had his way; then the future that he had dreamed for Asagi and himself could not possibly exist.

In the eating area, a small group composed of Asagi, Brett, Meyrin, and Mir all found them selves talking and conversing. Brett was trying to get him self ready for the upcoming battles, but then Meyrin said something that snapped Brett away from his thought. "I cannot believe the Alliance; firing at the plants… just what are they thinking; do they want to be hated forever or something!"

A small chuckle came from Brett before responding to Meyrin's words; "this is not the Alliances fault… we start blaming them, and we will just go down a path that is all about extermination. This war is over; with Logos possibly exterminated; there should be no reason for anything else, but now here we are… going to war…" Asagi sighed at Brett's rather depressing statement; "yes Brett you are right… but still all those people died out there. There is no excuse for that…"

Meyrin's face quickly became angry about Brett not just simply agreeing with her. "Excuse me Brett… but this is horrible! How are people ever suppose to forget about this; this is a huge tragedy!" Brett nodded in accordance to Meyrin's statement, and immediately started to reaffirm his ideas. "I agree Meyrin, but the last war was far worse, and it lasted far longer."

"Right now things are bad because of all these attacks, but they are nothing to what happened during the first war. The last war was worse, so much worse… The last was war was about extermination, and neither side would have anything less. Those were horrid days; I never had enough power to do anything real. But now; this upcoming fight feels somehow easier; even if it is only because it is not about total extermination for the moment…"

There was nothing that Meyrin or Mir could say in response, but Asagi was only thinking about the end of the war. Slowly she slid over next to Brett and burrowed her head into his shoulder. "I just want this war to end… then Brett and I can live in peace and tranquility together. That is the only thing I want… oh and to get married! Then I will finally have what I have wanted ever since I met him…"

Giggles came from across the table form Mir and Meyrin at the signs of affection; Brett was blushing ever so slightly, and Asagi loved him when he was embarrassed. Meyrin stopped and felt her curiosity peeking about there future; "so Brett what are you going to do for work? I mean you probably have no cash right so what you gonna do…? You got to provide for that future wife of yours…"

Brett suddenly blushed even fiercer; "umm… well you see… when I worked for Orb I kind of got a huge bank roll… and well it was kept safe by Cagalli and she gave me my wallet back so I was planning on taking Asagi shopping when we get to Copernicus. I think it would just be nice to do something other then fighting." All the girls were shocked, and Mir was so excited; "so your rich! You have to take me shopping with you, and you have to buy her a ring too of course."

Asagi was ecstatic over the idea, and it was not long before Brett agreed to take Mir with him. Meyrin was in aw over how sweet Brett was to Asagi; Asagi was so happy with Brett and wanted to show him. "After the war I just want to relax with Brett; I don't want to lift a finger for a long time…" Brett smiled at Asagi; "don't worry Asagi; after the war I'm all yours. I will make enough for both us, and I will make certain you have the perfect life; not like there won't be a ton of work after the war anyway, right?"

A giggle came from Meyrin who was watching this display of deep love; "aw… I love how much you too are in love! You two are so cute and Brett must be such a great boyfriend or I guess an engaged couple now. I've heard all about you from Mir and Cagalli; they told me all about your battles with Athrun and Kira. You sound so awesome; I mean that time you were in space you actually out preformed the Justice in Astray!"

Upon hearing such praise; Brett's face was as red as Meyrin's top. "I don't think I really out preformed them per say… Everyone tends to exaggerate about my accomplishments… I have never seen myself as being that good of a pilot. I probably should have been shot down many times by now."

Those words quickly came upon Mir's idea of Brett being modest again; a trait she thought he would be better without. "Oh common Brett… I was there and watched almost every move you made. You should not sell yourself short… also if I did such a bad job of telling the story; why don't you tell us how it went!"

Mir sounded only slightly aggravated, but Brett knew they still had a while before Copernicus. "Fine; we had just gotten to space… and Cagalli was not good after the death of lord Uzumi…"

Compartments of the Kusanagi had just been reconfigured into a full and complete battleship version of the ship. Athrun and Kira docked their mobile suits onboard the Kusanagi, and wanted to see how Cagalli was faring with the events. Athrun and Kira were directed down the halls to Cagalli's room. Inside Brett was already in there beside her on the bed. She was crying uncontrollably, and Brett had his arm around his friends shoulder trying to comfort her.

Cagalli looked up to see Kira and jumped away from the bed into Kira's arms, and immediately started to cry on his shoulder. Brett quickly realized this was a cue to leave, and he was quick to push away and head to the door. He only nodded to Kira and Athrun once as a sign that he was leaving her in their care. After the nod he was quick to look away; he felt completely out of place, and knew that Cagalli needed to be with them more then him.

Athrun was unsure about letting Brett just go; quickly he decided to follow Brett out into the hallway. "Hey Brett; where are you going…? I thought you and Cagalli were longtime friends so why are you just leaving her?"

Brett's hand moved up and against the wall stopping him from floating into it. All he could do was turn and shake his head. "Cagalli has you two to look after her; she doesn't need me… we have never been really that close anyways. There is plenty of work to be done, and I should probably get to work. I have done enough of waiting around pretending to be injured anyways…"

"Common Brett; Cagalli has told me how important of a friend you are, and I think she still wants you to be there… and don't even try to say your injuries are not real."

The pause that followed in between Athrun's sentence was long. Brett just was having too many problems supporting his own burdens. His weakness in the last few fights. Being the most important. "No Athrun… Cagalli and I are not that close anymore; she has been angry at me for everything I have done. You just take care of her for me; because I don't think I can protect anyone anymore. People will end up dying if they are close to me."

The words that had come out of Brett's mouth sounded more aggravated then before, and Athrun was quick to figure Brett had his own problems. "Okay; well I'll just tell Cagalli that you had some things to do… but just so you know you were pretty impressive out there today. I mean considering you were piloting an Astray, and injured; you really are a great pilot. So just try and take it easy on yourself and get some rest…"

No sooner did Athrun go back into the room with Cagalli and Kira; did Brett start grasping his side in pain from the tear on his body. The last battle was still weighing heavy on his mind; especially his failure. Never did he imagine himself so useless against his enemies, and after one battle he was barely able to stand. Not one solution came to mind, but even weak; he was able to do the basics, and the weightlessness seamed to make it easier.

That last battle was an embarrassment to Brett; he had lost pilots despite his best efforts, and Asagi and the others were so tired after wards. Staring at the wall; Brett quickly came to realization of how useless he was. If he did not prepare to his best, and fight with all his strength then he might lose more of his team. Even his best intentions could not change how tired he was though, or how much he wanted just to be with Asagi. The choices ahead were looking to be some of his hardest yet, but no matter what he had to improve.

Plenty of things were starting to come across is mind; still Brett wondered how he could continue as a commander. His first two battles ever, and the only way he could see them was as a complete failure that would be impossible to live down. Never had he acted like a commander, and now people had died from his failure. The thoughts weighed heavy on his mind, and Brett was wondering if he should be a commander anymore. "Brett…?"

The voice did not even rouse Brett enough for him to turn his head; he already knew it was Asagi. "Brett…? Are you feeling okay…?" Nothing was registering properly with Brett, and he could only answer the question he thought was answered. "Cagalli is fine Asagi… she just needs some time with Kira and Athrun…"

"Brett… I asked how you were…" Asagi continued slowly floated towards Brett; she was completely concerned with how much in pain Brett was. Brett looked up and turned in time to catch and slow Asagi down, and it was clear that she was extremely worried about him. The two floated slowly down the hall together, and Asagi knew Brett was in trouble. "I'm just a little stressed Asagi… I just need some time alone to think about what I'm doing."

Asagi was still very concerned, but she did not want to get in Brett's way. She nodded before Brett left down the hall away from her. Juri and Mayura were spying from around the corner, and Mayura was so incredibly upset with how Brett had just pushed Asagi away. Mayura pulled her self along the hallway till she reached Asagi and stopped beside her; with Juri following close behind. "How can Brett just do that to you…? He is supposed to be your boyfriend after all, and he is acting like this!"

Mayura's words were harsh, but Juri could not help but throw her own opinion. "The commander had always been hard on himself, and those last battles we lost Astray pilots, so he is probably having trouble with that." Asagi continued to stare down the hall like Brett was coming back; "he is under a lot of stress and he just needs some time. It's okay; I'll just hang out with you two… it would be nice to just hang out with you two anyways."

The three started off the other way, but Mayura still wanted to talk with Brett about what he was doing to everyone. Asagi to wanted to talk, but it was obvious even she could get no where with Brett. He was to upset too even listen or think right, and his mental state was becoming more volatile.

First he went off to the mobile suit bay to work on the programming. The lack of sleep made it hard to focus, but Brett kept his focus up. He was already over worked, and it was showing when he ordered workers out of his way. Everything would be attended to by Brett himself, and anything he worked on was not to be touched by anyone for any reason. It was nice to be so focused even with the bags under his eyes, but then came a worker with a message for Brett. "Sir; Lady Cagalli is looking for you, and she wants to talk to you now."

Brett stopped working and turned to the worker with a look that was very serious. He looked tired, but that did not stop Brett from talking back with attitude. "I'm in no mood to be disturbed; so leave me alone right now. If Cagalli wants to talk to me then she can come find me."

The soldier was not happy with the tone, and grabbed Brett's arm with a forceful grip. "I have been ordered to escort you to her sir…"

Immediately Brett broke the grip and went back to work, and this time spoke without even looking at the soldier. "I told you if she wants to speak then she can come find me… If I'm not in trouble then leave me alone; I have work to be done."

The soldier took a deep breath and sighed; Brett still held some wait, and Cagalli had given no orders to forcibly take him. The guard turned and left, but it was not long before Brett finished up and left the area well before Cagalli could arrive. He still had no intention of being with anyone. Maybe being isolated would help him feel better, and it just made sense to him.

Cagalli was instantly furious when she heard what Brett had said, and would not stand for this. When she arrived at the mobile suit storage; he had long since left without a trace of where to. It was like chasing a ghost, and Cagalli was just finding herself getting angrier every place she looked that he was not there. Not even Asagi had spoken to him in hours, the whole thing making Cagalli angry with rage while she continued her search.

Brett had already made it to the exercising area; what little gravity that was available made it nearly impossible to work out in the conventional way. Brett was hard at work; the pedal bike that was made for work on arms was on its highest setting, but Brett did not find it at all satisfactory to his needs. Somehow his strength was endless despite the lack of sleep.

Always he wanted more of a challenge; he had to be ready for everything that was coming at him. Lack of sleep or not; even the lack of energy was not deterring him from continuing to become stronger. He had to; if he failed any of the girls then he could never live with himself. The settings were all maxed, and the struggle to even turn the pedal once was beyond imagination, but still he pushed through.

Sweat continued to build, and soon Brett was pushing against a stalled pedal. He stooped finally; completely out of breath and so tired but unable to sleep even a little. He just started to relaxed just when Cagalli entered the room in huff and not ready to take any garbage from him. "Why the hell aren't you with Asagi right now…? I mean you almost get yourself killed and then you just push her and me away! And why the hell did you leave me and tell Athrun that you and I are not even good friends! You can't just keep working yourself this hard; I mean how stupid are you!"

"I can't stop Cagalli; I just can't…okay!! I can't handle all of this… everyone says I'm so great but I'm not! I let people die out there in those last battles, and it is not going to happen again! I have to be strong; everyone else looks to me like some kind of role model, but I'm not! I'm absolutely nothing special… and I'm about the worst possible commander that he could have picked. I have not slept in days, and I'm tired of all the go damned stupid bullshit from all of you!!" Those words were more then a slap in the face to Cagalli and she would not stand for it; "don't you dare even think about quitting the job my father gave for you, and how dare say that!"

"I can't do it Cagalli; I just cannot handle all of this. I cannot keep living up to everyone's expectations, but I have to! What's more I have to be cheery even when I'm going beyond it for all of you… I hate everything and everyone!!" Cagalli was still mad, but was starting to realize that a lot of pressure had been laid down upon Brett. "Cagalli… Lord Uzumi was like a father to me; so I cannot just quit, but there is so many other things. I have to keep all the Astrays up to date; I can't let anyone die and I have to keep pushing my self to my limits! I just am losing my mind, and every time I close my eyes; I'm haunted by things that could happen."

Suddenly Brett just stopped and could not say anything else even when he tried; he had realized how wrong it was to be blaming Cagalli for any of his problems. "I'm sorry Cagalli… I'm so sorry I let it get this bad… but I'm going to go insane at this rate, but I won't let myself stop." Cagalli pushed off the door and went over beside Brett; she was now realizing Brett had been hit hard by her father's death, and now she needed to help Brett. "Brett… I'm sorry I never thought that you were that stressed… it may be my fault that I never realized how hard you have been working."

Shaking his head; Brett quickly denied any negative implications from Cagalli. "No Cagalli it is not your fault; I just cannot handle everything I have to do. I have to do so much, and I know I should be with Asagi, and I want to, but… I just cannot fail everyone again. I was useless out there… no I should not be blaming anyone. I just need to keep going, and die when everyone is safe. Who cares about me so long as everyone else survives."

Cagalli pushed off the exercise equipment over to grab Brett's water; she brought it back with her to Brett and forced him to drink. "Brett you need to take it easy… not one of the Astray pilots consider you to be a failure. You were a great commander and you did your best; if you had not been there more people would have died… I know you have to do a lot, but you have to figure out your own priorities. However I want you to slow down, and try to get some sleep… and also to stop thinking about that. Killing yourself will just make things worse."

"I would gladly kill my self to keep all of you alive and end this war… One life is worthless compared to how many I would save. It would all be worth it to give my life; seems like my life is only here to keep people alive anyway."

Another fierce palm hit Brett in his cheek with a resounding slapping sound. Cagalli was almost in tears from hearing her friend giving up on life, but it was not just because of the fact that he was her friend. "How could you say that; everyone here has something they are fighting for and so do you. What about Asagi; you just don't get how much she loves you… I wish you could understand how much she loves you. Please don't do anything stupid because; because the last thing I want right now is for you to leave me. I think you should think about if you even love us, you have to figure your own priorities."

"I know Cagalli, and I should have Asagi at the top of my, but my responsibilities to everyone else. How can I risk people's lives over my own selfish ambitions? The Astray pilots; I cannot just throw away there lives… I know they think I'm useless; I failed them." Cagalli looked on him still sitting down completely exhausted, but just as mad at him. "You're such an idiot Brett…! After the first battle every last one of the Astray pilots came to visit you, and all of them still think of you as being a legend."

"I'm no legend Cagalli… I just had a little luck, but what should I do Cagalli? I have no clue any more…" Cagalli was still upset, but she realized that Brett needed guidance or something bad might happen to him. "Brett… you know you have to pick how you want to live. You were always like a brother to me, and I'm sorry I have not been looking out for you, but what do you want…"

"I cannot even think straight; I just feel so wiped out, and my mind is killing me." Cagalli was amazed at how stubborn he was, but she knew that he was becoming calmer and more suggestive. "Listen… you come with me to the meeting, and afterwards you go with Asagi and get some rest okay. If you can't sleep then I will make sure you are prescribed some medicine… Then you can worry about everything else later… okay Brett, you disserve happiness like everyone else."

Reluctantly Brett agreed, and Cagalli helped him up and to the bridge where everyone else had already arrived. The plan was laid down already and they were heading to the Mendel colony where they would re-supply and prepare for the long haul. Asagi was right beside Brett with the other girls standing around Brett. Brett had already whispered that he wanted to rest after this, and Asagi told him how they would find a room later. Brett had very little input on the meeting since he already had enough concerns. and his eye lids were so heavy, and it pained him to keep them open.

"So you two were with Zaft; you going to have any problems fighting against Zaft. You know that you may have to do that in the future right…?" Mu's question made Brett wake up and wonder if he was on the right path. The world was in total chaos, and he wondered how he could possibly make a difference in this world. Nothing seemed enough for this world, and how could one person change or even stop a war of this magnitude.

"And what about you young man; you going to go out there and keep trying to out do even Kira? Cause last time it almost got you killed…" Brett looked up and snapped out of his daze to see Mu finish asking his question. There was not a single answer he could possibly give that would have been acceptable, and Brett was just trying to stay awake to avoid the nightmares that came with each second that his eyes were closed. Erica looked at Brett who was speechless and decided to answer for him. "You will have to excuse Brett; he has been under a lot of stress, but he is only trying his best."

"Hey I have no problems with this guy; he actually reminds me of me a little… trying to make the impossible possible!" Brett still stood there quiet as the grave; Murrue poked him for how insensitive Mu was being. Everyone had heard about how troubled he was, and how badly he had been hurt. "I know what I did was foolish, but I will continue to improve for everyone's sake. I'm not going to hold back no matter how hard it is. I don't want anyone to die, and I will become good enough to stop that from happening! That is what I believe, but I no longer think that I could ever accomplish this by myself."

"Well that's a good attitude and all, but don't end up getting killed over something like that. Your asking a lot, and I don't think that the young lady attached to you arm there is interested in you dying. You look pretty tired; are you even getting sleep?" Brett looked over to see Asagi was indeed had her arms wrapped around his. "I know and I need to be with Asagi too; but don't get me wrong… I have no intention of dying, but doing anything less then my best… well I just could not live with that."

"Well… Athrun is strong minded unlike Kira, and you are just as idealistic as Kira… but I suppose that is a good attitude to have; so long as you do not die too. Now could you answer me if you have been sleeping?" Brett turned his head just slightly away; "I don't think I'm like Kira. Kira is a much better person then I am; I barely lasted my first battle, and ever since then I have failed at other things. No; I'm not like Kira… I could never even hope to be like him."

Everyone wanted to protest to such a statement; Brett was a good person and a strong pilot, but never accepted praise. Erica looked at him and sighed; "Asagi, Mayura, Juri…" They all turned there attention to Erica and acknowledged her; "I want the three of you to take Brett to one of the larger class rooms and make sure he gets sleep; including all of you. You four will go on shift later, but for now Brett needs his rest and you all know how stubborn he can be."

The girls all escorted Brett out and off for all of them to get some sleep; no one had really had any rest since they left Orb, and now seemed like a good time. "Poor kid; must be hard to live with yourself when you have such high expectations for yourself. You know he must have not gotten any sleep in days right?" Erica nodded; "yes Mu… but I do not think you have to worry about Brett. He has always been like this and he will be fine; I will make sure he gets rest before he does anything else."

"You sure put a lot of trust in that young man, but I would prefer to fight with him at my side because of how amazing he was. I mean he pushed himself beyond what I thought would have been capable in a machine like that, but what ever… just glad he is on our side." Mu's voice had just enough attitude like usual; the meeting was adjourned, but Erica stopped Mu and Murrue to talk to them for a brief moment.

"Listen; Lord Uzumi raised Brett, and considered him like the son since he never had, and he asked me to make sure he was alright once he was gone. I'm trying to make sure that those girls are like his family and that they are a team, but I have to ask you a favor… please look after them; Brett pushes himself to hard, and I would rather not see him end up dead, and if the girls die then Brett may be pushed over the edge." Mu nodded quickly; "I understand, and I will try my best to look out for him; even though that last fight he outshined me."

"Yes he is like that, but he needs to learn that there is only so much he can do. At least he has Asagi in his life; those two have been dancing around each other for years." Mu laughed at what Erica had just said; "so you too consider him like a son do you? Well I have no problem looking out for him; if he is in trouble I will definitely help." Erica was still just smiling; "Yes I care for him like a son even though I have my own, but still I know he is not."

The room that had been prepared for the lead Astray girls and the commander was larger then most of the others. Four beds were in the room, and there were desks and fixtures fro each of them. Each were getting the idea that they were being treated slightly better then the rest, but the girls did not mind. This kind of treatment was appreciated, and each of the girls found a spot, and each person in the room was exhausted.

Asagi helped Brett into the bed, and soon he was relaxing for the first time since they had gotten into space. Asagi was still feeling isolated from Brett since earlier, but then Brett spoke up. "Asagi; I'm sorry for how I was earlier, but do you want to sleep with me. Maybe I can sleep if you are beside me…" Mayura laughed and commented on how it was finally time for him to start acting like a boyfriend; even if this was a large step.

Not a second passed though between Brett's question and Asagi's answer; she was beside herself and so happy that she was getting this chance. Asagi quickly took off her jacket and pushed off the desk right into Brett's arms. She had only her green tank top on, and Brett was a little embarrassed. Asagi was just giggling at his embarrassment, and Mayura was laughing her head off at Brett not being able to do this with ought getting embarrassed.

Juri was enjoying the display of romance; she was quick to tell Mayura to shut up, but the group was becoming close. Brett felt that for once he could relax, and he was starting to even forget about the war. All he wanted to do was spend time with Asagi, and now here they were in the same bed. Asagi turned her back to his front, and she brought his right arm over top and into her hands.

The position was weird to Brett, but being so close to Asagi was all her really cared about. Soon all of them were sleeping peacefully; not one making any sound. Both battles still had left everyone tired and wiped out. It would be many hours before they reached the Mendel colony, and it was still five hours before their shifts. Asagi was so happy to have her dream guy in her life, and she was not going to let him go.


	7. Chapter 6 Spiral of Encounters Part 2

Chapter 6 Spiral of Encounters Part 2

Chapter 6 Spiral of Encounters Part 2

"Brett… Brett… come on, its time for our shift."

Asagi's sweet voice roused Brett from his sleep; she was already in her pilot suit along with the other two girls. Brett jumped up and quickly pushed off the bed and out of the room in a hurry; worrying he was late. The girls laughed and giggled before Asagi spoke up; "I'm sorry to do it to him, but he needed the extra sleep… it was so wonderful sleeping with you, but I know you have not been sleeping well... so I let you sleep a little longer."

Brett smiled at the kind gesture, and left for the locker room where he met some more pilots; each met Brett with praise and respect. Brett told them they did not have to be so kind, but they all continued despite Brett's modesty. They left him alone in peace, and Brett was quickly changed into his suit, and left towards the mobile suit bay. This was just watching out for any enemies while they made their way to the Mendel colony, but Brett realized it was an opportunity to improve the other Astrays.

"Hey Brett, wait up…" Brett turned to see Cagalli floating towards him from behind him. Brett slowed down and let Cagalli catch up with him. "Hey Cagalli, sorry about earlier, but I'm feeling better now that I got some sleep." Cagalli stopped in front of Brett, and she looked like something was troubling her. "Brett… Athrun went back to the plants to talk to his father, and well… I'm just worried about him; he is always getting hurt!"

It was clear why Cagalli was more then just concerned about Athrun, and it was his turn to help her out. "Don't worry Cagalli; Athrun will be fine… he is actually a soldier unlike me. I think that he is good match for you, after all you are both a lot of trouble from all the stories I've heard." Cagalli was completely embarrassed; she had not even come to terms with her feelings for Athrun and yet her friend was speaking like he knew all along. "Brett don't even say something like that…!"

In the blink of an eye Cagalli had pushed Brett into the wall, but it did not hurt him at all. Brett just smiled at Cagalli's attempt to hurt him for his comments, and Cagalli could tell that he was doing much better. "Sorry Cagalli but I have to go on my shift…" Cagalli nodded just slightly so Brett could barely notice. She wanted to spend more time with him; even if he was with Asagi now, but it was so hard with everything happening.

Cagalli had recently lost her father back in Orb, and now they had to stop a war with only a handful of people. It was a daunting task, and Cagalli was one of the leaders everyone looked to for strength. Cagalli however needed her own support from her friends, and Brett was her oldest friend. More importantly he was someone Cagalli always enjoyed spending time with, and she still was not ready to lead an entire nation.

The four Astrays took off a short while later and flew in formation; it was weird to think that they were in space, and this was Brett and the girls first time. Each Astray took a side of the ship to watch over no one was worried about the front or back seeing how it was to dangerous the zones were if anything happened. The Mendel colony was just barely visible, and Brett went to work quickly.

The keyboard Brett's machine snapped into place, and no sooner did it lock; then Brett matched his speed with the ship, and started running tests. The girls were all conversing between one another every now and then before being commanded to stay focused. Brett offered his two cents despite his incredible pace at tipping while he read over lines of code. Quickly he was working through each and every line of code like reading a simple book. His mobile suit took everything about space and what it was like into account.

It wasn't long before Brett had his machine perfectly tuned and Brett breathed a sigh of relief. "There my new OS is done; finally the space portion is complete. Now I just have to perfect it for the other Astrays." Mayura was a little ticked off at Brett; "you mean you have been working on that the whole time we have been talking? What about if an enemy came after the ship…?"

"Don't worry Mayura I have listened to every word, and I have been watching things. This space is absolutely dead, ad there has not been any patrols for a while. I promise I was watching things the whole time" Juri was a little astounded by the shear implications of Brett's accomplishments. "You mean you wrote an OS in the last half an hour; that is not even possible considering how long the last OS took."

Brett could only laugh and begin to downplay what he had done not wanting to enflame what others thought. "Well I only had a basic space one till now, and it's really more of an upgrade. I need to experience it before I can improve it, and now my mobile suit is operating at least the level of the Strike's recorded data. Now if all I have to is take the same program for mine and improve it for all the other Astrays." Mayura looked at Asagi through the monitor; "he's your boyfriend; you cannot tell me he does not worry you."

The Kusanagi and the Archangel were approaching the Mendel Colony, and the shift of Asagi, Brett, Mayura, and Juri was ending. Erica was suddenly heard the request for everyone to return, and al the girls breathed in a sigh of relief. Piloting these things was hard enough, but Brett was not quite so relieved. "Mrs. Simmons; I need to go ahead and scan the area by my self; too many will only attract more attention. Take the girls back in, and I will proceed alone to make sure it is safe. If we are spotted then this will become a death trap."

Everyone was hesitant, but Erica gave him permission to go on in; and the girls went back only being able to wish him good luck. Brett started off slowly towards the colony when suddenly he was joined by the Strike. "Hey kid… sorry but you are not going alone, and besides I need more practice piloting this thing anyways."

Brett nodded in agreement feeling it may be a better choice, and slowly the two mobile suits began to check the colony. Nearly and hour passed; Brett had disappeared even though Mu was checking back regularly. The Strike had returned finding no enemies, but still nothing from the Astray, and everyone was becoming more anxious by the second to end the curiosity. Asagi waited on the bridge with the other girls, and together they waited for any news.

Then a small light was scene plowing through the derby, and Brett's voice came back over the airwaves. "Sorry about the delay, but we had a surveyor… I followed him, and when he started to move into a position to see you; I took him out. The rest of the colony is clean though, but when that pilots command unit hears nothing… you can bet Zaft will be here."

Everyone was breathing easier knowing Brett was ok; Erica however was eager to get him back to the ship. "Okay Brett that is good for now; I need you to come back and rest for a while. Your machine is probably running low on energy anyway so proceed back here now." Brett came back over the line; sounding almost eager to come back. "Alright, but I have the new OS ready for the other Astrays, and I want it installed before any more Astrays launch."

Erica was a little astounded to hear Brett so agreeable for a change, but she could only guess it was because he had finished the OS. Mu came on Brett's monitor as he started to return; "Kid… you had us worried sick that something had happened to you. Just please do not tell me that you were working on the OS the whole time you were tailing the recon unit."

Brett gave no response back, and Mu was becoming upset with him. Quickly Mu switched to a secure line, and was more then aggravated with someone he wanted to make it through the war. "Listen it is great you are responsible and caring and all, but that was totally foolish of you! No one's life is worth an OS and there are a lot of people who don't want to see you dead so remember that. Now get back to that ship and I don't want to hear that you were doing any work unless there is a battle. Got it…?"

Brett stayed silent; the whole time, and even afterwards he was still quiet. Mu sighed and wondered if his words were too harsh. Mu always was astounded to hear a natural keeping on pace to a coordinator, but all the time he did not want young people on the battlefield. They were words of wisdom, and Mu always though no one should fight who still had there entire life before them. "Listen Brett… I know I'm being hard on you, but you cannot do that to the people who care about you. You still have your whole life ahead of you, and you should not throw that away just because you think you are not good enough."

This time Brett nodded even though he was still silent, but on their way back Brett eventually needed to ask a question. "Mu… What if I can't live with doing any less then my best? How could I go back to the people that I love and care about with a straight face?" The question stumped Mu for a moment, but he eventually figured out his answer. "Well… you are just going to have to stop expecting so much out of yourself. Your first priority should always be to the people you love, they are going to suffer if you fail them… and I guess even if its not right; you have to put them first before everyone else."

"Mu… I just don't want anyone to die because of me; especially not Asagi. I can't look at her because I have not done my best… nothing is enough for me to think that I'm good enough for her…" Brett paused just thinking about how he had to do more; "well I'm sure she feels the exact same way about you. I mean you do all these amazing feats of skill and accomplishment to her, and you are still beating yourself up about doing more. You should just be with her; that is probably what she wants right now… simply put you both just have to be together, and especially seeing that you are in a war where you could die tomorrow."

"Why does everyone keep saying I should stop doing my best; I just can't live with that and lose the people I love." Mu was only starting to understand why he was so dedicated, but he knew Brett needed to hear what he had to say. "Look you did something amazing, and if you feel that you can handle it then go for it, but just don't get yourself killed. Asagi is lucky to have you, and that is how she feels, but all that luck does not hide the fact that you could be dead tomorrow. If you seriously like her then she has to come first before all others, but don't worry because you will do fine."

The advanced Astray carrying Brett traveled back to the Kusanagi, but before Brett left Mu he thanked him for the advice. The Astray landed in its spot, and Brett exited his machine to be greeted by two technicians. "Master Brett; we have been instructed to take care of all the software upgrades for the Astrays… in the mean time we have been asked to send you to the bridge."

Brett nodded in agreement and handed over the disk with the upgrades, but as he left he turned back to them and called for their attention. "Hey…! Please make sure that you install the proper programs to the proper mobile suits. I made sure that teams with certain roles have proper systems, and you don't have to call me lord." The technicians nodded in agreement, but they turned and wondered how he had time to monitor and design an individual operating systems for different teams.

Fearing that he was already in trouble, and taking what Mu had said to heart; Brett did not even bother changing and went straight to the bridge. He entered to see Erica floating as if she was waiting for only him. "Brett… I just wanted to thank you for taking the initiative out there to search the colony first. You saved us a lot of trouble, but I ask that you keep in constant contact from now on. I also heard that you were designing new operating systems for the Astrays, but you are no longer a technician… you are a pilot now so please leave that to other members of our team to handle."

"It really is no trouble; I'm the commander, and I want to personally take care of every last one of my men. I do not anyone to kill any of them… and I promise I will stay in constant contact from now on." Erica sighed at Brett's military tone; "Brett you know you are not a soldier. You volunteered to help with the design and afterwards you volunteered for this position. You have gone above and beyond, and I know full well why you did… she is waiting for you in your room."

That was Brett's cue to leave, and he left immediately; he was going to make sure he enjoyed his time with Asagi after taking Mu's words to heart. He traveled down the hallway, but as he turned the corner he saw Cagalli floating towards him. Brett could only imagine what Cagalli had to say to him, and as they passed Cagalli grabbed him and together they drifted down the hall together. "Brett, are you alright…?"

Not a hint of anger or aggravation was in Cagalli's voice; Brett was more shocked he had ever been in his life. Brett nodded and Cagalli stared into his eyes for a second before finally breaking the silence. "I'm glad you are ok… you had me worried when we lost contact, and I already know I cannot stop you from being you… but please don't get killed out there. Since my dad died… I just don't want to lose anyone else close to me."

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but you know that I don't have any real family; now that I have all of you … I just don't want any of you to die because of the lack of things I could have done to help out. I know how much you all do not want to die…"

"No… you don't Brett… If you did then you would not be putting us through this. Just don't ever die on us; none of us wants to hear to hear that you did… and even if you're my childhood friend… I still consider you like a brother; so just don't go dying on me, and Asagi really wants to see you right now."

"Yeah thanks Cagalli; I will go see her, but I want you to know I'm glad you have acted like a sister to me. You have always been looking out for me, and that means a lot; I won't die out there. But I'm getting tired of all of this, don't worry I won't die; I promise. " Brett was smiling at Cagalli; he knew they were close even if he pretended not to be.

Brett pushed off the wall and continued to his room; right now he just wanted to see the girl he wanted to see more then anyone else. Brett turned back to look at Cagalli who had not moved; he looked at her with a smile, and he could see she was still unsure. "Don't worry Cagalli; I promise that I will be ok; you can believe me on that…" Cagalli watched him float off, and she really wanted to believe him, but he had only been in a few battles, and she was still worried about him.

The door opened into his room, and the only person that was there was sitting on his bead. Asagi looked up to see him with her tear soaked eyes; in the blink of the eye she leapt off the bed towards Brett. Little droplets of tears came off her and floated through the weightless environment. Asagi drifted slowly into his arms, and Brett caught her, and together they floated through the room.

"Why did you do that to me; you have no idea how worried I was when you did not come back on time. Don't you ever do that to me again…! I can't believe you some times… and you always get away with it to and go off and do it again." Asagi had always acted so timid against Brett, but the fact that she was standing up to him was intimidating "I'm sorry Asagi; I know it was not right, but I do not want anything to happen to you…"

"I know Brett… you care to much about everyone, and I always loved that about you, but… I don't want you to ignore me! You are so amazingly smart, and yet you cannot figure this out! I want you to be my boyfriend and have something normal like Mayura and Juri. I want you all to myself, and for you to care about me the most and just have a normal teenage relationship with you!"

Asagi's face was trembling over the thought of losing him; this was her first serious relationship, and Brett was beyond important. After over a year of wanting to be with him; now that she was she did not anyone or anything to take him away but more she wanted it to be a relationship. Brett was quickly coming to terms with how serious she was, and he knew he had to promise Asagi to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Asagi; I guess I took you for granite and that was wrong. I promise to be there for you first of all from now on… I'm sorry."

Those words caught Asagi completely off guard; she never expected it to be so easy. After the war they would be able to live a happy life together, and even though she was still young; she pondered the thought of getting married to him. A smile was clearly visible across her face, and she backed her head up to look at Brett; "what should we do now…?"

The question made Brett pause; they floated right beside the door and gently bounced off the wall while continuing to stare in the others eyes. "Well I'm open for what ever you want me to do with you Asagi… I'm yours till our next shift. I made a promise to be yours, so you can ask anything of me."

Asagi started to blush at the thought; she wondered if he would even go with that. After feeling like she had almost lost him; she only had one thing on her mind. Thoughts of death just wanted her to do something in case they would not make it, but more then that it would make them each others. Her blush kept getting deeper hue of red, and then she finally decided to ask Brett for a huge favor. "Brett… there is something I have always wanted you to do with me ever since we met... Back in Orb… when we were dancing… I really wanted to be in your arms and well… I…"

Brett was a little confused still about what she possibly could have wanted from him, but he decided to encourage her sharing her feelings. "Come on Asagi… you know I'm your boyfriend… you can ask anything of me, and I will gladly do it for you."

Asagi was still very nervous about what she was going to propose, but she still wanted to ask. Her hand drifted backwards till it found the door's controls, and she pushed buttons till she heard it lock. Brett was starting to wonder just how private the thing she wanted to do was. Asagi looked at him with her glistening eyes, and readied herself to ask her bold question. "Brett… I want you to have sex with me! I don't want to die not knowing what is like, and I know you are right for me!"

Brett was really caught off guard by this request; they had only been dating for so long, and this was a large request. "Asagi… that's a big step isn't it…?" Asagi was all of a sudden felt very rejected; all the nervousness disappeared from her face as she changed to rage for her next statement. "Excuse me; am I not that attractive that you do not want to have sex with me!"

Quickly Brett came to terms with the insult he had unintentionally said, he wanted to dispel all the wrong doing he did. "NO; No that's not it all… you are very attractive and I did not want you to think that at all I swear."

"Then what is it Brett; if you love me and you said you would do anything right? I want you to tell me why; because I don't want to die without having done it once. Come on, I want this so why are you so hesitant!"

The tone in Asagi's voice shook Brett, and he knew that he had possibly hurt her. "Asagi it's not that I don't want to… it's just that I never wanted to do this here in space when we were at war. I thought that most couples waited a while…"

Even though Asagi thought he was partially right; she did not believe for a moment that she wasn't ready. "I know, but I don't want to die with ought experiencing it with you. I trust you, and I have gotten to know you over the last few years that we have known each other, and I have always really wanted you to be my first. I trust you, and I really want you to be the one… you know to take my…"

"Asagi… I'm so sorry I never realized how scared you are; so I would love to if that is what you want." Asagi jolted her head forward over Brett's shoulder. The sudden stop that followed sent tiny droplets of water floating into the weightless environment. "Thank you Brett for understanding; I don't want to die out there having never experiencing real love with someone that I love. I have loved you for so long, and this does feel right; I know we are right for one another. This is the right time for us…"

Asagi and Brett continued to float near the wall together; Brett would do anything for Asagi after how poorly he had been for her earlier. "Asagi I just want you to know that I'm really glad we ended up together. I'm lucky to have need up with a smart, strong, beautiful young woman; that will be very successful and happy… and I promise that I will keep us both alive till the end of this war, and that I'm yours…" and those words were so beautiful that Asagi moved her head over and locked lips with Brett, but this was only the beginning of an amazing time together.

Later the two sat peacefully together from an observational point where they could both see all three ships. Brett and Asagi were already in there pilot suits; waiting for their next shift to begin together. Asagi was still so very satisfied with how she had chosen to spend their time together, and she was eagerly awaiting a second time. She could still feel the warmth of their love, and despite what her friends told her; it was amazing. Brett was also in bliss of having such a happy moment; a complete distraction away from the war.

The warm after glow feeling of making love was still upon both of them, and it was wonderful. The two were starting to become even closer, and they were so amorous together. Together they were now laughing and joking around, and Brett felt like Asagi was starting become less shy around him. The choice to make Asagi the most important was the right one. Brett loved seeing her teenage attitude, and it was only making him love her more.

"Brett I love this… I always want to feel this wonderful… I guess I'm just never going to let you leave me, and you better not do anything stupid." Asagi's voice popped with just the right amount of attitude to make it obvious that she was joking, and she soon followed with a playful giggle. "Yeah… I feel the exact same Asagi… I love being with you. After the war I want you to live with me; that way I will always have what I want most."

"YEAH…!" Asagi sounded so excited over the prospect, and to any observer; they were just a couple of teenagers in love at the moment. They leaned over and let their lips gently press together, and for a brief moment the war did not even exist. Nothing could ruin this moment, but the two dreaded leaving it. They both were happy with the decision they had made, and they never felt closer, and each had made a vow to protect the other.

Their lips parted, and together they turned to see Lacus in Kira's arms, and Asagi was in awe. "I guess Kira knows Miss Lacus; it's nice that love can still exist during war. Those two look like they would be a great couple just like us." Brett smiled and he felt the urge to express how he felt. "Maybe Asagi, but I like the girl that is with me more… that's the girl I really care about, though I still am glad those two have each other as well."

Time drew closer and closer to Asagi's and Brett's next shift; Mayura and Juri would be joining them, and no doubt they had questions about what happened. The two slowly wandered back to the Kusanagi; they wanted to put off separating as long as possible. The two slowly floated there; putting off the inevitable; unaware of what had already been discovered to be waiting outside for them.

Brett and Asagi entered their own respective mobile suits, and took off out into the dock. Suddenly with no warning the entire colony shook violently; just after the Archangel had started to move out. Brett was very worried and incredibly confused, but his immediate priority was to find out what was going on. "Mrs. Simmons; what's going on out there… what are our orders."

"You and the girls are going to escort our ship out; the Archangel is going out first, and we will launch right away. The Justice and Freedom are heading out, but the Eternal is not going out since the ship is still not ready. Brett, Juri, and Mayura I want you all to return to the ship now." The girls nodded and returned, but Brett went to exit the Mendel Colony; "sorry, but where ever Asagi goes I go. She will need support and I'm not going to leave her."

Erica understood and knew there was no way to change his mind, and with a few last words to be careful; the Kusanagi launched well behind the Archangel and Brett and Asagi escorted it out. The Freedom and Justice were already engaging the three machines they had fought from the Alliance. It took every ounce of Brett's restraint to stop him from just running in and attacking, but he remembered Asagi was out to, and she needed him more. Brett had his responsibilities straight now, and he had to stick to them.

The Kusanagi continued outwards towards the battle; when suddenly it found it self tangled in a single long cord. Asagi was immediately ordered to free the large ship, and she quickly got the cutting tools and went to work. Brett floated by her; watching out for any signs of movement, and he began to reassure Asagi. "I'm right here Asagi, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you; so just concentrate on the job."

Asagi nodded; the protection of Brett was a solid and reassuring promise that she could trust. She was so happy that he was watching over her, and she was going to get this cut quickly. Brett watched and waited; till he spotted two Strike Daggers coming from below and Brett told Asagi to focus on getting it cut; while he went after them and protected her.

The Astray traveled towards the stray enemy mobile suits which opened fire. Each shot was accurate, but Brett was blocking them with ease. He stopped without notice and shot through the Daggers legs; the pilots lost their focus and dropped their shields. The Astray fired again at both, and each shot pierced the armor and destroyed the two Daggers. Shani floated just away from the battle and noticed Asagi who was defenseless, and he smiled; "looks like easy target practice; time to die you stupid little insect!"

The only person who had noticed was Athrun, and he quickly warned Asagi. Asagi turned her attention when the warning signal went off; she turned to see the Forbidden ready to take her life, and her world froze. The huge machine carrying the scythe terrified her to her soul's depths. She was not ready to die; she still wanted to live and experience Brett's touch again, and her friends company. Athrun was already ready to step in; when he heard Brett shouting; "get away from her you bastard!"

The Blue Astray came from below and slammed his shield into the Forbidden before it had even been considered close. Shani was in shock, but quickly recovered from the state and looked at the Blue Astray in disgust. "Brett thanks for that…" Asagi said breathing a sigh of relief, but so happy that he had been the one to save her. Shani was very upset that this thing had stopped him, and he was ready to kill it. "You insect; I will destroy both of you right now!"

The Forbidden switched to its close combat mode, and charged and fired a red plasma beam from its central cannon in an instant. Brett quickly told Asagi not to worry, and his mobile suit braced his shield. The angle deflected the plasma beam off, and the force was hard for Brett to contain. The beam bent and was deflected off and melted part of the rope that held the Kusanagi from engaging any enemies.

"God damn that bastard; how could he have used my beam to his advantage like that?" Shani asked, but Brett was already firing at the Forbidden with his rifle; each shot pushed him back but reflected off the shield. "Hey Shani you dumb bastard, how bout you get back here and help us!" Clotho said to his teammate with no respect, and Shani was disappointed in the loss of an easy kill because of this same guy who had gave them so much trouble in Orb. "I'm coming… hope you enjoy your life for now; cause I'll be back to take it later."

The two were left in a momentary peace; the Blue Astray had its shield behind it, and Asagi could see the deep gouge in Brett's shield that had been melted by the beam, and Asagi was amazed by Brett's skill. Still it was close then Asagi wanted, but she focused on the positive. "Brett I love so much; you are so amazing!" Brett was happy to hear that, but he still had a job to do. "Glad I could keep you safe… Asagi move away from the cable; I'm going to cut it."

The red Astray that Asagi was piloting moved quickly away; Brett replaced his rifle with his Saber, and cut through the remaining cable in a single slice. The Kusanagi was now free, and a large portion of the Astray force launched from the freed ship. Brett could already see the wave of Strike Daggers that was approaching, and he was going to become the leader they needed. He would not fail Asagi who had given him so much and he would stay safe.

"Astrays…! Form up and take defensive positions around the Kusanagi; I don't want a single shot to get through! Asagi, Mayura, Juri…! All three of you are in charge f them so make sure you are ready when I give the word! I'm going on ahead to clear these guys out…!" Everyone was quick to agree except Asagi who looked at Brett through the monitor with a concerned expression; "just be careful…"

Brett was quick to agree; not wanting for Asagi to fret over his next bold move, but then he took off away from his team to play the hero again. Brett landed his astray on the Kusanagi for amount before launching off the ship; combining the two momentums to give him an extra speed boost. He flew towards the approaching Daggers and slashed through one of them with his saber.

Everyone was a little surprised to see that he had left any behind; Mayura however knew that it had been on purpose. Brett passed the remaining Daggers, and turned switching his saber for his rifle, and began to fire at the back of the Daggers. With no other options; the Daggers turned trying to protect themselves. "Astrays now…!"

Brett shouted to his team which opened fire; the Daggers falling victim to the fire coming from both sides. Soon the Daggers were destroyed leaving only the Alliances three main machines, and Brett was not going to stop here. The Astray team cheered for Brett's brilliant strategy, but Brett only reminded them to focus on protecting one another, and left to go aid Kira and Athrun.

Azrael sat upon the bridge of the Dominion watching the battle unfold, and he could not help but comment on the performance. "My, my… that one mobile suit out there seems to have followed us from Orb, and its still causing us trouble. To think he can even stand against our three machines with that weak one; he must be an amazing pilot…" Natarle looked over at him wondering what he could possibly be thinking; "Natarle… if at all possible I would like to see that machine gone for good today… think you can handle that?"

The Blue Astray swooped in on the Calamity trying to finish it in one swift blow, but Shani was well aware of his presence. Orga pulled his machine out of the way in plenty of time, and fired at the backside of Brett's machine. Brett flew to the side just in time and paused to try and catch his breath. He was still having trouble getting use to such high speeds, but he was not going to stop here.

Orga was laughing non stop at this; "looks like the wanna be hotshot is back… he must really want to die or something! Why don't we give him what he wants, right guys?" Orga's question spurred his to comrades who fired there strongest attack driving the Freedom and the Justice back. Clotho was getting excited over the prospect; "yeah this guy really wants to die alright; let's Annihilate him!"

The shield cannon of the Raider began pounding on Brett's mobile suits shield; paralyzing him from trying to escape. The Forbidden and the Calamity surrounded the blue Astray and readied there weapons. Kira and Athrun could already see what was about to happen, and Kira was fearing the worst outcome for his friend. "Athrun…!" Athrun looked at Kira and recovered with the Justice's thrusters; "I know Kira, but were too far out to help."

Brett looked and realized how much peril he was in; there was no easy way out, and if he did not do something then he was as good as dead. Shani was quietly chuckling content with his prey being helpless. "You are dead this time…" Orga had his fingers ion the trigger ready to fire; "time to make you pay for embarrassing us earlier!" Clotho was already ready to switch and fire his beam; "time to… Annihilate!"

The three enemy machines all fired large beams, and with Kira and Athrun still rushing to try and help Brett. But he already knew he was on his own, and that no one could get him out. Asagi prayed for his safe return, and for him to be safe, but she could see no way out. The beams closed in, but as they did; the whole world slowed down, and Brett entered a state where all his senses were heightened. Only one thought was driving him now, and it was the promise he made to Asagi. Brett knew exactly what to do; Brett had entered Seed mode, and all the power he needed seemed in his grasp.

The beams started to close in on him, and he broke his machines grip on the shield it carried. The beams impacted and forced a massive explosion in the space where Brett could last be seen. Every person watching who knew Brett froze; there was no way to escape that blast. Asagi broke down crying, and she would not let herself except the fact he was gone. Kira had also froze; he wished that he could have got their sooner to save him.

Memories of Brett doing his best filled everyone's mind, and they were all saddened by the loss of their friend. Now that he was gone; no one could blame him; only mourn his memory. Asagi wanted revenge, but knew that if Brett could not beat them; then she could not, and her heart sank. With his smiling face no longer present; she wondered how she could live. Something that she had took for granted; something that was no longer present, and she would never see again.

The pilots of the three Alliance machines laughed and rewarded their own egos; satisfied with the kill. The smoke burst downwards from the bottom of the cloud the same time as a black metal object flew towards the Calamity; while the top portion of a shield flew towards the Forbidden. From the bottom of the cloud came the unscratched

Blue Astray; with Brett still alive and unharmed.

The shock had paralyzed the pilots of how he could have survived, but it was clear as day that he had survived. The thrown rifle slammed into the Calamity; while the broken shield fragment hit the Forbidden's shields. The force that each object had been thrown with easily shook the mobile suits to the core, and Shani and Orga were still trying to overcome the shock.

Meanwhile the Astray ripped out of the smoke and towards the stunned Raider. The Astray moved at a speed that was thought never to have been capable of achieving. At the last second Clotho moved to his machine out of the way. The Astray's sword cut through the Raiders shield cannon despite Clotho's best efforts to evade. He released the shield cannon mere instants before the cannon exploded.

Brett stopped his machine, and turned like his machine was now an extension of his body. The long saber was brought around, and the Raider backed away in time for the tip to miss by a few meters. Brett pursued the foe; slashing and stabbing through space, and Clotho was starting to panic at how close his opponent was to killing him. "Orga… Shani… get this guy off me now!"

Shani smiled at the prospect of another chance to take his opponent's life; "gladly…" The Forbidden and the Calamity opened fire, but Brett was already anticipating this. The Astray began to dance in between the weapons fire; dodging like he knew where and when each beam was coming. Each time he moved towards the Raider; his saber swung in for another kill, and each time it made Clotho sweat more and more.

"Kira...! Brett's lost control; we have to help before he gets killed!" Athrun was absolutely right about Brett's position, and Kira needed to help his friend. Brett yelled at his opponent fiercely and readied him self for the kill. The saber swung in, but was stopped by the Freedom's shield, and all his focus was lost the instant he saw the Freedom.

The Justice opened fired to provide cover, and signal flares lit up space. The Alliance was retreating, and the three pilots knew they had to return with ought a kill. All three were disappointed that they had missed their golden opportunity to finish him, but they would get another chance. Shani looked back and growled, but Orga still had confidence; "next time we will get him!"

No longer was the Astray moving; the pilot inside was exhausted mentally and physically. With the danger gone; Asagi rushed over in her Astray to see Brett. She cried his name out, but not a single sound came from Brett. Asagi looked over at Kira with almost tear soaked eyes; "Kira… is he ok? Please let him be ok…" Kira looked at Asagi and knew she was incredibly worried; "He is fine Asagi; just worn out… you better take him back to the Kusanagi, and take care of him."

The Freedom handed over Brett's Astray, and with no further exchange of words; Asagi was off with Brett. Kira breathed a sigh of relief at the eased situation, but he already knew Mu and Dearka had gone off somewhere. "Athrun stay behind and protect everyone; I'm going to find Mu and Dearka." Athrun looked over at his friend in disbelief; "you sure you do not want me to go with you?"

Kira shook his head; "no… the Dominion is still nearby and they could attack soon. Besides something tells me Brett is not done yet, and he nearly got himself killed again. He is probably going to get back out here; so just make sure he is safe. He will need your help more then me…" Athrun smiled at his friend; "yeah… that's probably true. He's pretty ambitious; I will make sure he is okay while you're gone."

Kira smiled and thanked his friend; "thanks Athrun; I'll be back soon." The Freedom then took off towards the interior of the colony; it flew past Asagi who carried Brett's machine to the hanger. Inside all the Astray pilots waited to see their commander safe and sound. Brett's machine had virtually no damage, and all the other pilots were in awe at the miraculous event.

Asagi set Brett's machine down, and quickly docked hers and rushed out to see him. She pushed her way through the crowd of pilots; Juri and Mayura kept the others back and demanded to move to let Asagi through. When Asagi made it to the cockpit; it opened to see Brett still breathing hard, and Asagi undid his seatbelt and quickly took him from his chair. On the way out Brett turned to Asagi; "Asagi; my mobile suit… it needs the new equipment. I need my new equipment for next time…"

Two technicians floated nearby; after what he had been through they were confused about him going out, but then Asagi made her mind up to support him. "You heard him…! Get working on his machine and install his equipment!" The technicians went immediately to work; no longer questioning the order, and all the Astray team was cheering Brett for his strength. Brett was so happy; thinking that his efforts had helped everyone, and this time he really was satisfied with his efforts and his actions saving Asagi.

Asagi was glad he was safe, and she was going to make sure he knew how she felt. After this battle she realized that she could never match his skill, but she was glad he was hers. The two floated towards the exit from the hanger, and Mayura and Juri decided they were going to take over. "Come on everyone; the commander needs some rest but we are going to give him the time he needs… now get to work!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7 Infinite Energy

Chapter 7 Infinite Energy

Chapter 7 Infinite Energy

"Brett… you are so talented, and you saved me out there… I owe you big for this!" Brett smiled at Asagi's despite his exhaustion; "thanks Asagi… I'm really glad I got to save you. I did not think I was going to survive that, but somehow I did. I know it is going to sound corny, but when I thought about dying and never getting to see you. I just could not let that happen; you were the reason that I did what I did out there."

Asagi reached out and grabbed a towel; carefully and gently she started to dry the sweat from his brow. She was so touched by Brett, and she still wanted Brett to know about how she was feeling. "Brett…! I love that you did that for me; because when I thought you died… I could just not go on. I want to wake up to your smiling face everyday; when I first met you, and you smiled at me… well… I wanted you with me for the rest of my life. I love that you were the one to save me, and when we are out of this danger I'm going to make sure you are so overwhelmingly happy."

A nod was offered from Brett in response, and Asagi was suddenly praying for anything to end this conflict. Asagi was carefully inspecting Brett's face for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing was out of place, and Asagi was smiling from ear to ear. "I just don't know how an ordinary girl like me got so lucky."

A smile matching Asagi's was across his face now and he looked up at the roof while trying to relax. "It was so amazing; when I decided I would not die; it was like everything became so clear, and I knew how to dodge it perfectly. It was like I could do everything right; it was amazing, but I will go out there again, and protect everyone that matters to me. Nothing is going to happen to you; ever… I promise Asagi we will make it through this."

The lie was more comforting to Asagi; then the truth ever could have hoped to have been. "Just be careful; even if my boyfriend happens to be the most amazing pilot ever." When she finished speaking; she jumped into his arms, and Brett was only to glad to receive her. The two hugged and shared a short kiss; this brief reprieve was giving them both the strength to continue. They would make it through for each other, and then they would enjoy each others company.

The door opened and Cagalli entered the room; she looked over at the two of them together and turned her head away. "Oh… I'm sorry I did not know you two were alone, but I just came here to tell you that your machine is ready… Just be safe out there alright." Brett nodded to Asagi, and they both got up, and together hand in hand they pushed off over to Cagalli. "Thanks Cagalli; I will stay safe out there… and I'll protect that guy you like."

Before Cagalli could even become flustered about what Brett meant by that; Asagi and Brett were already out the door. In the Hanger Brett stared at his machine; the spikes coming from the back were bigger and longer, and he was a little nervous. This weapon system had never been tested, and it made his machine slower. Asagi was over at her Astray ready to go, and she looked over at Brett and saw his hesitation. "Brett don't worry; I know you will be fine; I will watch out for you."

Those words gave Brett the strength he needed, he entered his machine and powered it up and exited the Kusanagi. Brett's machine approached Athrun in the Justice, and Brett looked at Athrun on his monitor. "So Athrun… Since Kira is gone I will help you out with those three machines; I know I can do it." Athrun was happy to hear it but was a little skeptical; "You sure about that; I mean you more then proved your skills, but it might be dangerous and you don't have to do it if you are uncomfortable."

"I'm sure; someone has to help you, and keep you safe… I can at least try to even the odds, and besides someone has to make sure you make it back to Cagalli." That comment of Brett's caught Athrun off guard, and soon he found himself flustered. "Um… well yeah you see I… Anyways there are three Nazca class ships waiting on the other side of the colony, but they seem to be waiting for something."

"Brett…" Asagi cried, and he knew right away that she was worried. "Don't worry Asagi I will make sure nothing comes close to hurting you… I promise; that way we will both be alive to do what ever you want." The Archangel suddenly started to move out along with the Eternal and the Kusanagi. Brett looked to Athrun, and then Murrue began to speak to them. "All of you are to head out now… those three machines and the Dominion are attacking!"

"Brett were heading out; just don't get to carried away out there ok?" Brett nodded and the Astray girls and the two leaders took off. Brett looked to Asagi and the girls, and took one last deep breath. "Girls…! Stay back and protect the Kusanagi and the Eternal, and Asagi… just please stay safe and call me if you need me." Juri and Mayura acknowledged immediately, but Asagi paused momentarily; "okay but you just keep yourself alive because I'm not going to die!"

It was clear to Athrun that both were very worried about the others safety. "Asagi… I promise I will take good care of Brett… He won't die so long as he is with me." Athrun's confident voice reassured Asagi; "thank you Athrun; I trust you to bring him back to me." Athrun smiled and then immediately turned to Brett; "Brett you focus on the Forbidden; I will take the other two."

Brett confirmed that he would follow, and the two shot off into space after the enemy. Brett looked at Athrun with a certain satisfaction; "it will be my pleasure…" While on their approach; the three had already spotted their opponents, and were overjoyed at the odds. Shani let out a small chuckle while studying them; "hey look guys… Now there is just the red one, and that small one…"

Orga too was over was overjoyed at the sight; "those are our kinds of odds. Let's take the weaker one out first; then we will finish off the red one together." Clotho was already smiling thinking of the easy kills to come. "This will be too easy, and this time we will finish that guy off. His luck as to end sometime; so let's finish him now!"

The Blue Astray carrying Brett dodged fire of Raider, and slammed into the Forbidden. Shani cursed Brett, but still Brett used his thrusters to push the Forbidden with his shield away from the other two machines. Brett finally broke free and opened fire; only to find the Forbidden's deflectors an aggravation. Shani launched attacks from his rail guns, but Brett dodged and pulled his saber out; only to find it meeting the Forbidden's scythe.

Athrun was having a hard time trying to keep his enemies at bay; the two machines were acting together, and it was making fighting back hard. The Justice blocked a beam attack only to have the Raider try an attack from behind. The Justice thru a single beam boomerang in an attempt keep the Calamity busy; while the Justice opened fire on the Raider. The two machines pilots were acting in sync and their skill were getting better all the time; making this fight a challenge even for Athrun's skill.

Shani was continuing to block Brett's every move, but to Shani this pilot's skills were considerably worse then before. "Well… this guy is not as good as I remember. Why don't we put him out of his misery?" Clotho and Orga had been waiting for this, and now was an amazing opportunity. Then the Calamity turned and fired at Brett the same time as the Forbidden; Brett pushed his machine to its max to dodge the attacks.

The Justice tried to attack the Calamity, but Clotho had Orga covered. The Raider fired a large beam distracting Athrun, and the Calamity fired again at Brett. Brett's Astray dodged and tried to escape each blast, but his power consumption was through the roof. The warning signal went on indicating that Brett had less then ten percent of his power left; somehow he had wasted all the energy in just evading.

Erica heard how much trouble Brett was in and cried for him to get out, but there was no way out. Brett was pinned down by these three machines teamwork, and with one final dodge away from the Forbidden's red plasma beam; Brett realized anything that he now did would be his last thing alive. The distraction of despair aloud the Raider to swoop in and pummel Brett with his hammer; the blow rained all the remaining power, and now Brett was a drift the stars; without a prayer.

Backing up; the pilot of the Calamity laughed maniacally; "this time you're finished!!" Brett saw the Calamity begin to charge his shield cannon, but this time there was no escape. Athrun was tied down, and everyone else was preoccupied; it was over and he had lost, and worst of all was he broke his promise to Asagi. The beam traveled from the barrel of the cannon, and Brett closed his eyes, but the sound of something blocking the beam was heard.

Slowly Brett opened his eyes to see the back of the Freedom, and then he heard Kira's voice. "Brett…! Are you okay…?" Brett responded that he was but with no way to help; he could only listen to the battle. He heard the battle between the Astrays and the Ginns; the events of all that was happening. Asagi cried out that there was simply to many and Brett struggled to contain his rage. Brett was being driven over the edge, and then his mind snapped and entered seed mode, but it was doing nothing. He needed power, and he was not going to die, and then his true power awakened.

SONG Ash Like Snow

Listening to all of his friends had set Brett's core a flame, and this was not going to be his end. The energy inside him felt infinite, and now all he had to do was release it, and then he remembered Asagi. "I will protect her; I will protect all of them!!"

Lightning surged out from his body, and deep into the mobile suits core. Each and very last piece of equipment came back to life with the energy that was now flowing through it. The monitor for the Astrays aboard the Kusanagi suddenly jumped at the sight of Brett's power gauge. "Mrs. Simmons; it's Brett's Astray; it is reporting more then a full charge! It's power readings are beyond belief…!" Erica turned and rushed over to look at the monitor, but he was right; "how can this be…?"

Sitting in the Astray; Brett did not move; he just starred at his controls. The power flowing from him was alien, but the power felt so good; that all uncertainty disappeared in mere instants. Energy ripped off the frame in form of lightning, and the cloud of energy surrounding the machine only grew. Brett finally to look up slowly from his deep trance, and looked out the monitor, and began to utter a few short words; "I won't let anyone hurt any of my friends!"

The thrusters attached to the Blue Astray fired; sending Brett off at a tremendous speed. Kira and Athrun could not comprehend how his machine could be moving, but their opponents did not care. The three Alliance machines were now angry at Kira for preventing yet another kill, and they intended to exact revenge.

Traveling at an incredible pace; Brett appeared before Asagi and blocked an incoming laser. Asagi wondered how he could be moving again, and slowly she lowered her guard from the shock. Brett had already noticed, and was not going to let her die; "Asagi keep your guard up… I will get rid of all of these bastards right now!!"

The shock gripped Asagi; Brett had never sounded so angry, and she knew something was driving him into this rage. The blue Astray tossed its rifle and shield above his machine into the darkness of space, and the new additions slowly spat out two daggers of Brett's design. The metal daggers started to glow along the tip when they were removed. Brett quickly took into account every last enemy in his path, and his power surged.

Lightning was sparking off every piece of armor, and the machine; this unbelievable power was beyond belief, and it was gripping Brett. The power surge traveled into his thrusters, and Brett traveled at lightning speed through the battle field. Every shot fired only hit the empty space where he had been, and as Brett passed his enemies; he landed a dagger right into their core. To pilots it looked like there were multiple mobile suits because of the speed at which it moved.

The speed was to overwhelming for anything to hope to match, and the Zaft pilots were afraid of this blue menace. Brett's Astray whipped from side to side; still moving like lightning, and upon completing a turn would let more daggers fly from his spikes, and into his machines grasp. No sooner then the daggers activate then were they plunged into an enemy. The twelve Ginns that had been launched all mercilessly lay in ruins; destroyed with a shard of mercy, and Erica was quick to order their forces to stop firing while Brett was in the way.

Every pilot watched this display; paralyzed of how this could be possible. Twelve Ginns destroyed in less than two minutes; the only word to describe it came from Mayura; "that's impossible…" The blue Astray turned its attention towards the three Nazca class ships; the glowing eyes only caused them to fear it.

In the blink of an eye; the menace was gone, and traveling towards them. Every ship tried to open fire, but this machine zipped out of harms way every time. The speed produced by this Astray unmatchable by even the Freedom. Brett landed on the top of the Vesalius, and ripped his laser sabers out and slammed the beam blades into the ships bridge. Leaving the Vesalius to explode from the deep penetration; Brett had already left from his striking point.

The blades then sliced into the two other Nazca class ships; disabling there engines, and they were surprised to have been granted mercy. Brett traveled away and stopped in front of them; looking to see if they would attack, but the ships were far to damaged. Juri was quivering over the commander's accomplishments. "How could he take on three ships by himself… the commander is amazing?"

Moments after making sure; Brett shot outwards on an ark through space. Rau's abilities aloud him to dodge the coming slash, but other wise he too would have fell victim. He laughed at this enemy of his; who only continued on its path. The Astray just kept barreling through space; till it cam across the Duel Assault Shroud Gundam and with a quick passing slash; removed the arm holding its rifle.

Brett ripped by Asagi in his electrified Astray, and showed no signs of stopping. The machine snatched the shield and rifle from the space that he had thrown it, and continued onwards to the Dominion. Kira and Athrun were retreating after the damage they had sustained, and so two were the Raider and the Forbidden.

The Raider still fired at the two; hopping to get lucky, but a laser shot through the Raiders arm, and took the shield cannon with it. Quickly Clotho decided to retreat, but Brett followed them towards the Dominion. More shots fired from his rifle at the two, and they were deadly accurate; making them near impossible to avoid. The Forbidden's pilot had enough, and was going to settle this now.

The Forbidden and the Astray traded fire, but both were matching the other in terms of accuracy. Brett started to feel the power fading, and now was his last shot. He tossed his shield and rifle into the Forbidden's deflective shield, and ripped out his sabers. The ignited blades crackled with energy, and both pilots prepared for this last strike. This had to be perfect; for either to survive, and they were ready.

With one last cry both pilots bolted forwards in an attempt to end the others life. The distance between them shrank rapidly, and both yelled; ready to claim the others life. Brett gazed at the shinning tip of the scythe, and the thought of failure gripped him. He remembered his promise to Asagi; how he would make back to her. Brett started then to remember all his friends, and then all the energy just stopped.

The Astray lost all power, and the sabers faded, but Shani was still poised and ready. The anticipation was killing him over the next few seconds, and waiting was no longer possible. The scythe traveled up, and slashed through the Astray. The scythe traveled up just slightly too soon, and cut the front of the Astray. Shani was starting to laugh till he gazed down to see the now floating backwards Astrays pilot in one piece.

"No way this bastard is still alive… there is no way his luck is that good." The Forbidden readied its scythe to deliver the final blow, and this was the end. Asagi could see it, and she was still very faraway, but this was not going to happen. She was not going to lose Brett this way; this was not going to happen. Asagi jammed the controls forward; trying to obtain the maximum velocity; she was not going to lose him.

Shani was ready to strike when Azrael commanded him to stop. Azrael could not be more pleased with how this was turning out, and this pilot had to be something special to still be alive. The cockpit torn open, and the prize frozen there for him to take. "Hold on there just a second Shani; I know this guy has been a real pain in our side, but how many times do you get this much of an opportunity." Natarle looked over at him in disbelief; "sir..? What are you talking about…?"

"Look at the prize we were just offered; that machine is disabled and is right there for the taking. If the pilots still alive then we have a double bonus, and no doubt he can provide information on that ship. Just think of this as a sound investment; a new resource for us… I mean look at the damage it caused!" Natarle was against this idea, but had little recourse; "sir… I very much doubt that the pilot will cooperate, and how much information can he really offer?"

"I don't know; maybe we can use him for psychological warfare or something? You're the commander, but let me put it this way. That thing disabled and destroyed three Zaft ships, twelve Ginns, and made it back in time to fight us. I have never seen a machine that can do that; wouldn't it be great if we could figure out how to do that. Then we would not only have the advantage, but then we have the pilot to use as a shield."

No objections came from Natarle; even though she was desperately trying to find a reason against this plan, but still Azrael continued. "I mean we will have the machine that did it; so that's easy enough, but the pilot… well we will have him to. If it is all his doing; then all we have to do is persuade him to fight for us…"

"Director Azrael…! We can't do that to a prisoner of war, and I very much doubt you can persuade someone from this group. How do think we could even achieve this…?" Azrael was confused, but very curious; "oh really… why preciously can we not? Do these people have some kind of power that means that we can't break? Besides with enough persuasion; anyone will break… I doubt he is that strong. Hopefully it is his machine; then we can just kill him and be done with this nuisance, but sometimes it cannot be helped."

Azrael was starring right at the machine like a kid eyeing a new toy. "Either way this is an amazing opportunity; maybe we can figure how he did it in the first place. Come on… how many chances do we get like this? This is war too… if this situation was reversed; do you think the enemy would be so kind? They would probably kill our guy in an instant; think of this as saving him… then we will see how useful he is to us."

Floating there in the Forbidden; Shani had enough waiting, and was ready to speak up. "Hey…! Have you guys decided what I'm doing yet…! I'm tired of floating here… so tell me what to do!" Natarle finally broke; if she did not save this pilot; then Azrael would kill him, and it was the lesser of two evils. "Forbidden; retrieve that mobile suit, but do not damage anything."

Shani was a little disappointed that they were letting him live, but orders were orders. The Forbidden reached down, and carefully started to grab, but then a laser shot just to his left. Shani backed up his machine to an Astray firing like mad down upon him. This Astray was showing no signs of stopping, and the pilot was not going to; Asagi was berserk, and was not going to let his machine take her loved one away.

The Forbidden switched to close combat mode, and readied its main cannon. Shani carefully aimed and pulled the trigger, but nothing fired at the Astray. Asagi was screaming her lungs out with multiple cries of desperation, while she descended upon this machine that was trying to steal Brett away from her. The Forbidden however had no power left, and Shani was so angry; "Damn it…! How the hell can this be… I have to retreat…"

"Forbidden; get out of there now and forget about him!" Natarle commanded and Shani had to obey, but he scowled at his failure. No he had been ruined twice by these machines, and next time he would have his revenge. Asagi continued to fire mercilessly; trying to drive off the last enemy, but then she released her shield and rifle. Carefully but still quickly; she grabbed the damaged mobile suit and left the area quickly.

Asagi could barely see the Kusanagi, and she was worried about any enemies. Her eyes slipped away to look over at Brett; she could see so many shards of metal imbedded in his suit; she realized she needed help for him now. Her heart was pounding and her concern for Brett was torturing her. She was praying for aid from anyone, and then her prayer was answered; "Asagi… Asagi…! This is Mir; Murrue is ordering you to come to the Archangel immediately. Please bring Brett here now…!"

It was more then just an order; it was Asagi's prayer answered, and she rushed to the Archangel. The two Astrays landed on board, and Asagi could not even look at Brett in this state. She was trying to hold back any tears, but she could not hold them back for long. She transported the two inside, and once in the middle of the hanger; she powered down and shot out of her machine.

Ripping Brett out of his seatbelts, and bringing Brett up to her face; she could now see how bad he was. His visor was shattered, but thankfully not broken. She brought op her hand that had been touching his waist to see her hand covered in blood. His suit was starting to turn dark red, and it was all coming from a metal shard that had pierced his suit.

Asagi was starting to lose control; she could not bear to see him like this. She took his helmet off and thru it way, but his face was fine. Brett was unconscious, but Asagi could not tell if he was alive or not from her state. "Brett…! Please wake up…! SAY ANYTHING…!" Asagi shook Brett; just wanting to hear his voice and sooth her soul. She prayed for him to be alive, and no longer could she hold back her own tears.

Dearka had already made it back, and could hear Asagi from his mobile suit. He pushed off his machine and made it over to the two Astrays; not for a second did Asagi stop shouting Brett's name. Dearka pulled his way into the wide open cockpit; he grabbed hold of Asagi by the arm, and began to try and calm her down. "Hey what are you crazy; stop it or you'll only make his injuries worse!"

Asagi suddenly stopped moving Brett at all, and Dearka could see through the visor that she was crying. "Hey just calm down… he's alive; he just has some injuries. He will be ok; so let's just make sure he gets to the medic before he gets worse." Asagi nodded, and grabbed Brett in her arms, and together they made their way quickly to the exit from the hanger.

"Hurry up you two; the medics already waiting to take Brett in!" Mir shouted from the exit, and when she saw Brett she gasped at his blood soaked suit. Mir looked at him and sighed; she was just happy to see that he was alive. After what she had watched him do; she could not believe he was still here. "I'm just glad he is still alive; come on I will show you the way to the medics."

Mu sat in his bed; trying to recover from the bullet wounds he had received from Rau. After being able to talk with Murrue about Rau and his father; Mu still could not help but wonder about the others. Murrue looked away momentarily before she began to deliver the report. "The Freedom took some major damage, but Kira is fine… and mostly everyone else is alright."

"Mostly…? What about the kid that I know that cannot take care of himself? What happened out there Captain…?" Mu sounded a little impatient, and Murrue told him everything about Brett and what he had done. Mu lay there and became a little annoyed with the young man he had spoken to so strictly. "You know… you try and tell the kids of today to be careful, and that one pulls a miracle out of no where, and he almost ended up dead or worse… still he survived somehow; the problem is that he is starting to sound a little like me."

Murrue gave a small chuckle at the thought; "that's just what the world needs… another Mu Laflaga… I made sure that Miriallia would take him straight to the medic; I just hope he is not too injured." Mu closed his eyes and smiled; "well regardless… it will probably not hold him back for long. Just hope that girl can talk some sense into him; oops I mean Asagi… something tells me we will see another battle soon, and both those kids need a brake from battles. Even worse then him being like me, is him being like Kira, and he really reminds me of Kira…"

Asagi set Brett down on the bed, and the Medic was quick to go to work. For the next half an hour; Asagi, Dearka, and Mir all sat and watched the Medic fix Brett. Only the one shard had pierced Brett's pilot suit had truly hurt him, but it had been harder on Asagi. It took a while for Mir to calm her down, but soon the sobbing stopped when she realized he was okay. It did not take long for the medic to have him bandaged and resting peacefully.

The instant the medic said he was finished; Asagi pushed off the bed she sat on, and floated over to Brett's side. She stopped beside him, and landed on the bed; her eyes were fixed on his resting face. Her hand started gently rubbing his face, and traveled upwards and started brushing through his hair. She was just happy that he was safe, and Mir and Dearka watched this sweet loving scene.

It was time to go, and Mir started pulling Dearka out of the room; the medic had already left, and Mir knew they had to leave. On the way out Mir turned and pressed the door lock button; wanting the two to be alone. This had been a hard day on both; Brett had earned plenty of rest and relaxation, and Asagi just needed time to settle after losing control. The sight of Brett almost dying must have been so hard for her, but now she could relax.

The medic had been stopped by Murrue; she had many questions, and medic was happy for the news. "Brett will be fine; except for the injury to his side… which should have no ramifications; he will be fine in a few days I would imagine. Nothing else is wrong with his health; considering what he experienced though… I would keep an eye out for trauma, but that girl is probably his girlfriend, and if they are close he will be fine. Also just keep an eye out for any other health issues… it may be possible that he will get sick from the metal, or possibly from the cold of space… just some things to watch for. I still am worried though for trauma, so definitely keep an eye on that too."

Murrue thanked the medic for his aid, and the medic left without another word. Mir and Dearka approached Murrue; both unsure of what they should be doing. "Mrs. Murrue; we decided to give them some alone time… is there anything you want either of us to be doing?"

The question caused a smile to blossom on Murrue's face; "no that is quite alright… The battle situation is over, so I think it would be best if the both of you got some rest. I will go talk to the others about the situation, but thank you Mirrialia for aiding with that situation, and to be honest right now I'm just glad that everyone is safe and sound. Hopefully we will all have time to rest before any more battles take place; you both are dismissed."

Both Mir and Dearka saluted and left the area happy with the break they had received. Murrue paused for a moment, but realized that everyone was probably waiting for any good news. Murrue wanted to be with Mu, but this was more important then her own personal feelings. There would be time later, but for now she headed off towards the bridge to speak with the other ships.

Quiet sobs still came from Asagi; every time she thought about how close he was to being lost. She could only imagine what they may have done if they had captured him. Brett slowly woke to the sound of Asagi gentle sobs, and he came slowly to terms with what had happened. He turned his head slowly and kissed Asagi on the forehead; Asagi made a small confused sound. She could not believe Brett was already awake, but she got up and looked over to see Brett looking at her.

"Asagi… you saved me out there… didn't you?" Asagi smiled and nodded, and Brett lifted his hand and gently grabbed one of her hands. "I'm so glad you did… I did not want to leave you; that is why I stopped. I could not let that rage take hold of me; because then I may never have came back. Besides I did not want to go with the Alliance anyways, so thanks for saving me. It really means a lot that you did that for me."

Between the sobs came laughter; Asagi could not help but smile at what Brett said. She lay back down beside him, and started nuzzling her head into his; her soft voice started to speak how she felt. "You had me so worried, but you were so amazing! I'm just glad I could save you… you really were amazing, but now I just want you to sleep here with me till I know you are really here."

That sounded like the best idea Brett had heard in a long time; right now that is what his heart desired more then anything. "That sounds great Asagi; right now I don't want to do anymore fighting. All I want to do is lay here with you and get some rest; later I promise we will spend all the time in the world together. You can have me doing anything you want."

"You already know what I want…" Brett just smiled and nodded, and Asagi was happy. The two were soon asleep together; just happy with warmth the other was providing. Everything about the other was right for them, and they finally were able to rest away from the battle, and find a brief moment of peace.

Murrue sat in the captain's chair looking into the monitor; the Eternal and the Kusanagi were hooked up through a direct link. Erica, Mayura, Juri, and a large portion of the Astray pilots were all on the bridge; each one waiting the news nervous of the results. Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun were aboard the Eternal's bridge along with Andrew Waltfeld. Everyone there was very eager to hear what had become of Brett.

"First of all let me all tell you Brett is alive and well…" The sentence finally eased everyone's nerves, but still they were eager to find what had happened. "He has some injuries, but nothing to threatening; and he is sleeping right now with Asagi. If it had not been for her; I think the Alliance would have taken him. To be clear about one thing; his machine is nothing any different from the others? Right…"

Erica moved forward slightly; offering a small laugh at the question. "To tell the truth; the machine has slightly better equipment based on the Strike… however… You see I put sensors inside Brett's machine to measure everything he has been doing; especially since Orb, but that is what makes this so amazing. His machine had no power, and then it was reporting more power then it could handle. The speeds surpassed even what the Freedom is capable of… to tell the truth I cannot figure out how he accomplished that."

"Hey…!" Andrew Waltfeld shouted; not wanting some other over achiever to be forgotten. "Let's not forget we have other damaged machines; according to Athrun; Kira got banged up to… but we got a front row seat to that performance. I have never seen a machine capable of those speeds; nothing of Zaft can do that… as for the power issue; you could see Lightning coming off the armor. Something else had to be going on; three Nazca class ships along with twelve Ginns were taken down in under two minutes, and there is no way an Astray could ever do that."

Erica looked back momentarily to look and see how the other pilots were doing; each could not even imagine the reasons for what accomplishments had been done. "True the Astray is not that strong; what ever did happen out there… is best classed as a miracle that we cannot describe. Because there is simply no way to describe it, but it does not matter; all that matters is that Brett is safe, and everyone is still alive."

Andrew let lose a chuckle at the idea; "yes we are for the moment, but we need to get to work and fix our machines before the next battle. The Freedom is in the worst shape…" Andrew stopped speaking when he saw a mechanic approach Murrue's ear, and after moments the mechanic left. "Well the report just came in on Brett's machine; every circuit in it is singed, and the machine is finished…"

A gasp came from Erica at the thought of the machines destruction; "the energy needed to fry every circuit would be massive… Mrs. Murrue; when we rendezvous at the set points; I will send over pilots to bring both Astrays back. We can find Brett a new machine if need be, but right now I would like to inquire about his machine. We also; as Mr. Walfeld put… need to fix the other machines. We simply do not know when the next battle will happen, and there is one more thing I need…"

Murrue was already onto her, and could only smile; "yes I know… I will send them back to you aboard a shuttle when we rendezvous, but I do have a favor to ask of both ships." Both Andrew and Erica were quick to agree, but Erica knew what one request was. "Do not worry about Brett; except for maintaining his health; Brett will not be lifting a finger. Both Asagi and Brett are on stress leave till next battle; they should be aloud the time they have earned together. Right now they need time together…"

Andrew was laughing at the sentiment; "young love between the two, huh? Well he is part of your crew so you can do what you want with him… but all things considering; that kid has earned a long break. I suppose Murrue wants me to give Kira some time off too. Would be nice if all these kids could get away from the war… I guess I could give them sometime off…"


	9. Chapter 8 Assassination

Chapter 8 Assassination

Chapter 8 Assassination

"You sure it's ok to just let them go off on their own for a bit?" Mu asked with a seriously doubtful expression, but Murrue was still confident in her decision. "It will be fine; Athrun was a bodyguard after all, and Lacus and Meyrin still have Kira as well. Also Brett needs to go in with Asagi; from what I know he and Asagi have been worked to the bone over the last few years. They could use some time away from battle; I still have trouble believing they are truly okay after what they experienced."

"Yeah; Brett told me about what happened to him and Asagi… definitely a horrible way for both of them to spend two years of their lives. I just hope nothing happens to them… it would be a shame if anyone dies now. Especially considering how much each of us has been through."

Mu was rather pleased with the break they were receiving, but Murrue understood the importance of this trip. "This trip is very important for Brett… I understand he is going to buy Asagi her engagement ring, and I have to say that it is wonderful the two of them are going to end up together." Mu whistled and could not believe that young man's actions. "Well that's all good for him, but he is making the rest of us look bad. I mean I understand they lost two important years, but seriously he is making me look really bad to my girl."

Meanwhile everyone gathered into a small shuttle; the group was fairly large, but still easily fit into the shuttle. Asagi, Meyrin, Mir, and Lacus were all very excited to be spending time shopping and frolicking with the guys that were coming to. Brett, Kira, and Athrun all had a weapon on hand and loaded; despite that this was a relaxing trip; they still had to protect the girls. Brett could not figure out why anyone would hurt him, but Asagi would not get hurt on his watch.

Kira looked into the monitor that was connected to the bridge of the Archangel; "okay Mrs. Murrue… we're all going now. We will be back soon as we can." Murrue nodded a single time before responding to Kira; "alright, but just please be careful while you are all gone. I know you are all adults, but that does not give you the right to be careless…" Kira nodded; followed by Brett and Athrun; none of them were going to allow anyone to be hurt.

The shuttle launched away from the Archangel, and Brett returned to Asagi's side; she was so excited to be going with Brett and Mir. "So Mrs. Asagi; I hear that Brett is going to take you shopping and that he is treating you to anything you want. You certainly are lucky to have someone that cares about you that much."

Lacus's gentle smile gave her words an extra compassionate tone, and Asagi was only too joyous to reply that she was indeed overwhelmed. "That's my wonderful husband to be; after all we have been through… right now it is just nice to be off that ship and having some fun with my fiancé."

All the ladies were impressed with Brett, but he was a little bashful. "What else am I suppose to do with my money. Over the last two years; the only peace I have ever had was when I was with Asagi. I just want her to be happy, but I don't really have anything besides my work so I doubt I would use much of my money.."

Asagi was blushing, and the shuttle then touched down. The group split in two; Mir, Brett, and Asagi in one group; while Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Meyrin went the other way. Both groups had rented a vehicle, and Kira and Brett both watched their groups enter their respective vehicles, but Kira had something to ask Brett. "Sure you'll be okay; those two girls can be a handful… wait a second, I guess I forgot who I'm talking to."

"Ha ha, real nice Kira… you Kira after the war you should just be a comedian. But honestly I don't even know why people would go after us, but I will be careful. Lacus is a much bigger target then me or Asagi so you be careful…?" Kira nodded to Brett, and both Lacus and Asagi started to yell for them to get moving. Brett just shrugged to Kira, and ran over to the vehicle, and hopped into the driver seat.

"Don't worry about us Kira; you just worry about that princess of yours..!" Brett did up his seatbelt, and took off out into the city. Both Mirrialia and Asagi had never seen the city of Copernicus, but it was exciting for both. Brett did not understand at all what the big deal was, but it was just nice to finally be away from work. Asagi was just glad to be off a battleship, and Mir was just happy to have close friends.

The last two years of Brett's life had been nothing but torment and work. His entire life was devoted to building weapons of war, or piloting mobile suits; all the war and suffering was all he experienced over the last two years, but then again that became all he ever knew. It was almost as if a piece of his life had been taken away; the fact that he was an Exia also weighed on his mind with what he was dragged in too. Nothing in his life was normal, but with Asagi by his side and giving him support it was actually not so bad with the beautiful smiling blond haired girl.

Looking back through the rear view mirror; Asagi and Mir were smiling and so happy. Asagi was now almost her old self; after the torture she had to endure because of Brett; he was never sure she would ever be what she was. It was strange to see her so happy, and Brett felt so content with how things had worked out. He felt as if he had saved her from death, and now they could live their lives together; it was wonderful, and today was about them getting away from the war and catching up on lost time.

Mir was in her regular clothes, and while being a tag along she was very happy to be with them. "So Brett where are we going first…?"

Brett continued to keep his eyes on the road; it had been a while since he had driven anywhere in any vehicle. Strangely he was still able to do it with no problems driving and conversing. "I want to finally propose to Asagi the right way; so I think we need a ring, and we should pick it together."

The car slowly stopped at the Copernicus mall; it was enormous, and filled with more then enough to occupy the group for well over a day. The three entered the mall to see a multileveled mall filled to the brim with stores of every kind anyone could ever require. Brett and Asagi were in a state of bliss; there was no Gundams, no weapons, and nothing close to what lived through. They felt like a couple of teenagers again, and more importantly for the first time in years.

The feeling of just being normal people was astounding; it was something both wanted to do but it was strange. Asagi was happy and literally vibrating from the excitement. It was her first mall since she had left Orb back in the first war, and being here with Brett was a dream come true. No matter how Mir watched this; she could only wonder what is was like to lose two years of your life. She even had trouble grasping how you can come back from something like that, but Brett and Asagi seemed fine together and it brought a smile to Mir's face.

Mir had blinked only for a moment, but already Brett and Asagi were off together. Talking and laughing like nothing had ever happened; Mir almost started to cry at seeing them move on like nothing had ever passed. There they were smiling and so happy just to be together; they were more then just a couple and Mir completely understood why they were getting married.

"Hey Miriallia…! Come on; I cannot just trust Brett's opinion when it comes to rings!" Mir snapped out of her daze from the sound of Asagi's voice; both of them were waiting for Mir. Mir caught up with them, and they entered a large jeweler's store. The store was huge compared to what Brett would have thought. Massive display cases of rings, necklaces, and jewels were everywhere.

Quickly Asagi found assistance that at first had ignored the young couple, and all three were shown engagement ring after ring. Again and again Asagi turned down the larger rings; each was beautiful, but not one fit what Asagi desired. Still Asagi did not want on of these huge rings; each were too big for her, and ring after ring was shown, and Brett loved each time that ring was slid on her finger and made her happy.

"Wait..." Brett snapped out of his daze to look at the ring Asagi had chosen, and he was surprised. The ring was a moderate size; it was a beautiful gold color all around, and Asagi's eyes were sparkling when she saw it. It fit perfectly on her finger, and she was instantly in love with the brilliance. The diamond on it even impressed Miriallia; it was a big diamond that actually was not oversized for the ring size. Asagi looked to Brett for approval and found it seconds later causing the young girl to wrap her arms around Brett's neck and squeeze to express her happiness.

When Miriallia saw the price tag; she was in complete denial that Brett could afford this. Brett had asked that it was just given to him; the ring and diamond was flawless. Asagi was inseparable from Brett's arm as she watched him buy it with a single swipe of his card. Once accepted Mir was in complete shock, and started to wonder how well off Brett was financially.

The ring was handed over to Brett; he knew what he had to do. He dropped onto one knee and held Asagi's hand with one of his, and held the ring up with another. Their eyes were locked, and Mir found herself starting to cry upon the sight of this romantic event. Brett looked into Asagi's baby blue eyes, and found himself quivering from anticipation, but he began to speak with a confidant voice. "Asagi… I have been in love with you forever, and we have been through so much together… I know the answer, but now I can do this right… will you marry me."

Tears rolled down both girls' faces, but Asagi was smiling the hardest she could finding it hard not for her face to quiver. Nervous laughter came from her when she thought back to her past. She use to lye awake; dreaming of being with Brett and him proposing, but this was real. This is what she wanted for so long; her dream was realized. She was alive today only because of him, and there was never going to be doubt in her mind that he loved her. "Of course I will…!"

With those words spoken; Asagi could even see a tear in Brett's eye. He slipped on the ring that was meant for her; not to big or small just right; just like Brett and her as a couple. They were perfect for each other, and it showed. Asagi jumped into Brett's arms and put her head over his shoulder; she only could come up with gentle sobs from her happiness. Mir was drying her tears away; Mir wished that she could find someone like Brett, but sadly he was well beyond taken.

The small group eventually traveled out of the jeweler's store and traveled down the mall. It took awhile to settle down, but everyone in the store thought it was beyond sweet to see a young couple that would be wed. Asagi kept glancing at the ring; it was not her imagination; this was really happening. She only wished Mayura and Juri were here to share this moment. They passed an arcade and Asagi stopped dead in her tracks.

Memories came back when Brett and Asagi had set that high score; then it took them so long to finally get together. She knew it was wrong, but she wished she could have ignored the war, and led a normal life. She was roped in with Mayura and Juri who were her friends from prep school. Many reason's were beyond her for why she had become involved but it had brought her to Brett and it was worth it.

Quickly she struggled through all the training courses with her friends, and one day she found herself working along Brett. Working with him every day had been a dream of hers, and she often fantasized about him. Always she wondered if he liked her; their first meeting had left quite an impression on Asagi, and now she was getting married. Still she dreamed of a life with no war; after this war was over; she and Brett were going to do so much, and truly enjoy their lives.

"This is one big arcade… I promise that we will do whatever you want when we get back to Orb. We will make it back… the Archangel will not get a scratch on it; at least not while I'm fighting. This time I will not let anything injure me either…" Asagi was counting on Brett's promise, and she turned to him with a serious but playful expression. "You better not… I don't think I could live with ought you."

Brett just smiled and led her off down the mall; they stopped in a large clothing store. When Brett told them that they had free range on anything both girls wanted; both lost it. Brett was pulled away into the store with a young woman pulling each arm. An hour passed with the girls grabbing the clothes they loved and trying them on. Asagi even found green tank tops like the ones she loved to wear.

Brett was still a little embarrassed when Asagi took him into the underwear department. She could not understand why he was so embarrassed, but Asagi thought he should have a say considering how they had already had more mature relations. Each and every time Brett tried to look away; Asagi only found herself getting a little frustrated with him. She eventually settled on something that she found sexy, and she decided not show Brett just yet, and found it exciting at what she had in store.

Miriallia had found enough that she enjoyed, and still felt guilty about Brett paying, but somehow she still found herself grabbing things she liked. Asagi pulled Brett into the change room area and make him wait outside; every so often she would come out with one of the outfits she had chosen. She loved her tank tops with the brown jacket and jeans, and so did Brett. Mir was really enjoying how responsive Brett was about voicing all his opinions.

However when Asagi decided to be daring, and modeled the underwear she had chosen; Brett's jaw nearly hit the floor. He turned away from the embarrassment, but Asagi knew she liked it. She approached him with a small giggle, and spoke in her normally cherry voice while she hugged Brett from behind. "I knew you would love it…"

Brett paid for all the clothes, and they the bought Asagi other things she would enjoy. The load of bought items included shampoo, candy, chocolates, small quantities of makeup, and many other items so Asagi could feel like a young normal girl. Together they all sampled music and picked from their favorites, and nothing could be ruining these moments.

Together they sat down in the eating area; once again Brett had been the gentleman, and the girls appreciated it. This food was so much different and better then the Archangels. It had been a long time since Asagi had had any food close to this good. Fast food was simply the best to her; though she protested that she loved many foods. The girls laughed and smiled, and Brett was enjoying his own meal; it had been a while for him as well, and military food had lost its charm so long ago.

Later they stood in another clothing store; this store was for swimwear only, and they now planned on going to a nearby water park. Brett had already chosen a pair of black swim trunks, but Asagi and Mir had to try theirs on. They emerged form the change rooms and Brett complemented them on how slim and great they looked. Asagi was in a lovely light shade of green for her bikini's color; while Mir was in a nice dark orange one.

They made it into the water park, and it was relatively tranquil. The girls ran first into the water which was relatively cold, and Brett was laughing at how the girls had ganged up on him; claiming that it was unfair. Then they retaliated by pulling Brett into the water so he could experience the cold water for himself. Brett smiled but was not going to sit and not get even for him self.

Brett jumped up and pulled the girls deeper, from there it became a massive splash fight till they were all drenched. Together the three frolicked in the water; splashing one another and enjoying how much fun it was. This was exactly what everyone wanted and needed; a moment where the war did not exist and they were all just teenagers again. Just teenagers enjoying the world with ought a care or worrying about death.

Brett and Asagi slid down together down waterslide after waterslide together. The speed and turns heightened their thrill, and Asagi was happy they did it together. The large one scared Asagi, but going down with Brett gave her courage. Asagi had her hand clenched so the ring would never leave her hand. She could not bare to part with it, and she would not let it go, but that did not stop the fear from going down the fifty foot drop.

Brett was pulled away to the hot tubs with just Asagi, and Mir decided to leave them alone for a bit. They entered, and the feeling was beyond belief; the warmth soothed every part of their bodies, and they moved to a corner. Asagi sat across Brett's lap, and sunk into the water; her head started resting on Brett's shoulder, and her hands were around Brett's neck so the ring would not get wet.

The two sat there long past how long they should have been in the heated water for. They both could stay here forever like this, and Asagi would mover her body closer to Brett so they would touch. Brett mentioned how much he enjoyed it, and Asagi moved even closer. Her body was firmly pressing against Brett's; both were incredibly turned on, and fought any urges back, but still it felt so wonderful.

"So have you really had been in here for a full hour…? You took look so happy that I can see why you would not want to leave, but you know we have to head back Brett. I guess are day is up for now Brett…" Asagi smiled and started to get up and help Brett up; all three were saddened by the fact that the day was over. Both the girls thanked Brett after getting changed and wondered how they had ever fitted everything into their single locker.

Out in the parking lot; all the girls were back in their normal clothes even if they had new ones. They loaded the car up, and headed off towards the car rental to return the vehicle. Soon they arrived, and the girls carried everything back to the shuttle; while Brett returned the vehicle.

Brett was approaching the shuttle, and Asagi ran up to him; the moment they touched Brett's phone went off. He opened it to see that Kira and the others had been attacked. Asagi gasped in horror till she read that everyone of the crew was still ok. Mir exited the shuttle to see what was going on, and the small sound of electricity was heard.

Everything froze from Brett's perspective; something was wrong. Brett could sense all the energy, but he also felt a energy source that sent a chill down his spine. They were in the open, and something malicious was about to attack. Brett whipped his eyes around, and he could see just a small glimmer, and he knew it may be too late. "Asagi get down!!"

Brett jumped to Asagi's other side, and quickly turned; he pushed Asagi down trying to get her to safety. Suddenly Brett felt something plunge into his back; then another hit just higher, and the last hit his collar bone and traveled upwards at lightning speed. Brett caught a glimpse of the last object; it was a thin Kunai with intricate detail, and then Brett watched helplessly as it cut into Asagi from her mid back to her coal bone.

Each hit had knocked the wind out of Brett, and Asagi screamed out in pain from the razor sharp dagger. It took a second for what happened to sink into Mir's mind, and she reached for her phone to call for help, but a shrill playful female voice was heard. "I would not do that if I were you; I would hate to have to kill such a pretty little thing…"

A black cloaked female figure walked over to Brett and removed her hood so everyone could see her bright yellow hair. It was short with two long strands that were slicked back from with the rest of her short hair. Mir could not figure out if there was more then one person, and Brett was overtop Asagi trying to shield her still despite his own pain. Both were on the ground in pain, and Asagi was worried for Brett, but this young lady started to speak again. "No there is only one of me; I'm that fast Brett, and I know you have figured out why I'm here..."

Thoughts that this girl was not human had crossed Brett's mind, but the massive loss of blood was impairing his minds capabilities. Asagi was bleeding badly, and Brett instantly started taking of his shirt. He needed to buy time, and he started to quickly make a quick but effective bandage for Asagi. "Sorry but I do not know anyone who is this evil, if you want me then leave these two out of this."

This yellow haired vixen laughed, and teleported to Brett's side. Brett had already finished the bandage, and decided not to move. Not for himself but for Asagi's sake; somehow more kunais appeared in this woman's hands right by Brett's neck. This female took pleasure in this and gently started rubbing against Brett's throat and jugular. "No you have not encountered me, but Theus did, and he lost everyone important to him… it was so quite amusing to watch, and now I'm going to leave that dumb blond of yours the same way!"

Asagi turned her head slightly; she was being held down by Brett for her own safety, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Brett. The kunais were cutting along his jugular, and Asagi had never been so afraid for him. A blood drop came from the small cut, and Asagi was starting to panic not wanting to see Brett die. Mir watched; paralyzed by the fear, and Brett knew he had to do something or this would be game over.

"You stupid hag; I would never die and let you leave Asagi alone! You are too slow to kill me and I will not let you take Asagi away either! You stupid old hag!!" This yellow haired girl was instantly furious with his insolence, and her kunais went away from Brett's throat raised above her ready to slash her opponent. "You little bast…!"

Brett stunned her and stopped her speech when he reached up and grabbed her by the collar; this was going to end now. Brett pulled his arm down hard, and this yellow haired woman smashed against the cold hard concrete floor. Her body bounced off from the force she had hit with, and her kunais dropped from her hand. Brett swung his foot around and knocked her back through the air; he then grabbed his gun from his holster and fired multiple times.

The loss of blood made aiming hard, and only one shot passed through the woman's heart, and Asagi and Mir rushed to Brett's side. Brett had almost collapsed from the loss of blood at this point, but he watched the woman scrape across the cement floor from the force of the blow. Asagi's bandaged had stopped the fairly thin cut from bleeding anymore. Brett's entire back was bleeding very heavily, and had coated his back and his jeans red. Mir ran off and grabbed two towels knowing how bad things were just from the sight of the swelling wounds. One was held against his back while the other was held to Brett's neck.

Brett kept his eyes on the woman; even though his vision felt split in three. The woman got up like nothing had happened, and she started laughing despite how weak she appeared. "I will not forget this Brett; I will get even for this, just wait…! Remember the name Larxene… and oh by the way; that would have killed me; if only I had a heart to shoot through…"

The woman disappeared into a dark ball of energy, and Mir grabbed her phone. She speed dialed Kira's phone, and he answered to hear Mir incredibly panicked about the situation. Mir then helped Brett and Asagi to the shuttle, and Mir took quickly trying to get them to the Archangel where they could get the aid they need. Brett was still conscious, but every second it was harder and harder to focus. "Hey Asagi… are you… okay…?"

Asagi was touched with his concern, but her bleeding had stopped because of Brett. He had saved her again, and everything he had done today was her first. Brett leaned over and kissed her, and Asagi kept applying pressure to Brett's wounds. She was so afraid that he would die and leave her alone. She did not want her to lose her guy who meant so much to her.

The shuttle docked with the Archangel, and seconds later the door opened, and all their friends rushed in. Medics took Brett away despite Asagi's cries for them not to be separated. Asagi was next to be helped by more medics; the entire crew of the Archangel was their asking if there was anything they could do. Mir took all the stuff they had bought, and moved it to their rooms; so they could enjoy it later. Mir could not accept that either was going to die; no matter how bad Brett was.

Mir sat around with everyone else waiting for any news. She had explained everything to them, and had even told them about the happier moments of their day trying to forget the bad. It was hard on everyone; Meer had died protecting Lacus, and now this with Brett and Asagi was looking to be grim. No one wanted this to ruin their happiness, but somehow it had ruined the happiness for everyone else.

The medics exited after a full hour; all four were exhausted, and everyone was too anxious to wait. Athrun and Mir waited for moments before getting up and demanding to know how they were and the lead medic took a deep breath before reporting. "Let me say that was very hard and tiring, but Asagi is fine, and will not even have a scar after a day with the medicine we applied. Brett however… he has lost a large amount of blood, and any longer and his jugular might have torn open and he would have died. Whoever did this was very sick, and incredibly heartless… never mind, but we will take care of changing bandages because the skin is very damaged and we cannot risk hurting it any more."

Kira was tired of not getting answers, and he stood up and demanded answers. "Is he going to live!!" The lead medic paused from shock, and the secondary one began to speak. "Sorry master Kira… we know you are concerned but it took a lot of work. He will be fine; his jugular will be the most important to watch out for, and his back will take some time, but it should be healed in a few days. You may all go see him; just not all at once…"

Kira, Mir, Lacus, Athrun, Meyrin, Mu, Murrue, and the leader of the Murasame pilots all left for the room. Asagi sat there watching Brett, and suddenly the same yellow haired girl appeared above him. Asagi screamed for anyone to help; for anyone to stop her. Larxene then slashed Brett's neck and Asagi watched Brett die, and this enemy of hers looked into her eyes, and spoke a few words. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I did… you have nothing left… enjoy."

Asagi screamed and woke to find herself in the medics with a group of her friends watching over her. Asagi swallowed and tried to calm herself down; she was breathing franticly, and she looked over at Brett to see he was fine. Murrue put a damp cloth on her forehead, and eased her back down. Mir had an idea of what she had dreamed about, and knew how to calm her down. "It's ok Asagi… Brett and you are going to be fine you both just need some rest. Don't worry about anything, it was just a bad dream…"

Asagi lay back down and reached over to Brett; she wanted to see him move, and to feel his hand warm and just there. Brett had woken up after hearing Asagi; his arm moved out and grabbed Asagi's hand from the other band. She smiled, and slowly started to get up; Mir supported her; even though Asagi had most of her strength. Kira grabbed her intravenous equipment and moved it over, and slowly Asagi laid down by Brett and they both fell asleep.

Everyone watched for a moment before exiting the infirmary; they gathered out in the hall for a moment. Mir was not looking to good, and Meyrin noticed and led her off to get some rest; the others were still in denial about this whole situation, and Lacus was sad. "To think that poor Mrs. Asagi had to go through all that; it must have been frightening for her to watch some girl almost kill Brett… I just hope they are alright."

Athrun smiled and looked to the door to the infirmary; "I think they will be okay Lacus. Did you not notice that ring; because I think neither will allow themselves to die before their wedding." Murrue sighed at the thought of the upcoming battle; "yes but I doubt this will stop Brett from fighting, and given his injuries I do not want him to go out, or Asagi for that matter."

A salute was issued by the leader of the Murasame team, and Murrue could only guess what he was bout to say. "Mrs. Ramius… the Murasame pilots will gladly protect Master Brett if he decides to enter the battle!" Mu was next to step up and volunteer; "well I think I'm starting to remember all about this kid now and how much of a handful he is… I think we all will protect him; not that he is not a great pilot or anything, but still."

Kira stepped up wanting this talk to end; there was still time for him to recover, and he wanted them to have total piece and quiet. "For now I think we should not worry about it; let's just let them rest and we can worry about what Brett will do later. I think we all need some rest any way."


	10. Chapter 9 Last Reprieve

Chapter 9 Last Reprieve

Chapter 9 Last Reprieve

The Destiny plan had was now fully revealed, and the plan had caused much confusion amongst the whole world. Orb had already openly rejected the plan, and the Archangel had been fired on by Zaft using the newly acquired Requiem cannon. Everyone knew this was now an extermination of any one who opposed Durandal. It was obvious that Orb would meet the same fate; unless something would be done.

Brett and Asagi had had plenty of time to rest and now both were up and about. Asagi was in one of her new green tank tops with jeans and her jacket. Brett had made her promise that she would not exit in the next battle, and Asagi was going to keep that promise no matter how hard she wanted to disobey it. Brett was partly in his Orb outfit, but only had a jacket since it was to painful to wear anything.

Both Brett and Asagi stood on the bridge of the Archangel; the order to move out had been given. They had to move and stop this threat against the whole world, and Brett was going out to protect the Archangel no matter what. Asagi was worried regardless, but the promise from Mu and the Murasame team to keep Brett safe eased some of the uneasy feelings. She still did not want him to go, and thought it would be better if he stayed.

Things were moving very fast, and it was only coming faster and faster. It was not long before they would be at their targets in only a short time, and Asagi looked at Brett who was standing tall beside her. He had regained so much strength in such a short time, but she knew how much he was in pain. Brett did not want to show any pain, but he still was having trouble not showing it. Murrue had picked up on this, and felt the urge to talk to him right away; "Brett you do not have to go out if you are not feeling up to it. None of you want you to strain yourself any further then you already are…"

"I'm Fine Mrs. Murrue… I can do this, and I promise this ship will not get a single scratch!" Mu was still on the bridge, and he knew for some reason that Brett was going out no matter what, but he was more concerned about Asagi. "Don't worry little lady; everyone here will take good care of your future husband... you just wait here and we will bring him back without a scratch."

"Thank you Mr. Laflaga… I trust you to take care of him; he is that important to me! He can do some stupid things…! But I know he always has the best intentions…" Mu felt a little responsibility towards Brett, but he felt he could handle it. He listened to the two make promises that they would stay safe, and everyone knew how important they were to each other, and Mu realized how close it was getting to launch. "Come on Brett… go get ready; I'm sure Asagi will help you out."

They traveled together; just Brett and Asagi down to the lockers. No one else was there; Asagi was happy it was just the two of them. Slowly she removed all his clothes trying not to hurt him, but the large bandages caused her to stop. Asagi's eyes were already watering, and she reached up and touched the bandages so gently. Brett still twitched from the pain, and Asagi could not stay silent; "Brett thank you so much for protecting me… you have always looked out for me, and I cannot imagine life without you."

Brett turned and grabbed her hand and held it tightly; she hugged him with all the force she could muster. Brett just laughed, and Asagi wondered why he was laughing. "I'm still saving you, and I love being your hero Asagi. But you smell so good; I always loved your golden blond hair and your baby blue eyes. Here you are with me; we are getting married, and I'm so happy to have you…"

"You could have had me from the moment we first met… You were the reason I joined the Army despite what my father said… I'm so glad I did; because I have you now… everything we have been through was worth it for you, but I wish we could go back… and relive the old days; I wish we were not shot down; then we could have gone home!"

Brett started drying the few tears Asagi had; he knew there was no way to change their past, but Brett would for her. "Asagi… what happened; happened for a reason, and we are both here alive and so happy to have each other that is all that matters. Besides you still look like you are the same, and have not changed. Your hair, your clothes, you even bought the same shampoo. You are exactly the same girl I fell in love with; you smell so beautiful, and I never want you to change; who knows where our future leads but I'm glad we have each other."

"You always knew just what to say…! I'm glad you like my look; because I will never change for you. You haven't changed either, and I love that about you… there is so much we now get to experience, but you just have to come back safe. Do you remember the time before the last battle in the last war? Could you tell me about it…?"

Brett smiled and nodded; he kissed Asagi; he would come back no matter what. Asagi was always his reason for survival, but there would be no way he would get shot down this time. Brett started to tell Asagi their tale; and Asagi was listening intently. She was so entranced by Brett's voice in her ear, and together they drifted back.

Together the Astray team floated down the halls of the Kusanagi; they passed a window to see a large pink ship flying by, and Brett was ecstatic. "I cannot believe that Lacus Clyne is with us…! This is SO AWESOME…!" Mayura floated by completely beside herself when she heard Brett. "Excuse me but your girl friend is right here you idiot…! I cannot believe that 'You' are a Lacus fan boy."

While the group continued floating onwards; they looked back to see Asagi had stopped. "Actually I'm a huge fan too… Brett even took me once to the plants to see her on our vacation time…" Mayura was suddenly very skeptical of Brett; "wait a sec… you mean that you technically took Asagi on a vacation? Why the hell didn't you two hook up during that; I mean come on!"

No answer was given from either Brett or Asagi for a short while; the two had never actually considered why they did not hook up then. Brett looked up at Asagi and decided to answer for both; "it was hard enough for us to get together like this let alone back then. I guess it just never came up then, but we are together now, and I'm just happy knowing I have my dream girl now."

Both Juri and Mayura thought that comment was so sweet, but Mayura hid it under her tough exterior well. The four pilots found that it was getting hard to occupy their time; the weightlessness had its own effects. Each day the pilots were forced to work out to stay in excellent shape. Asagi, Juri, and Mayura all were out of breath after their first battle, but slowly they were improving.

It was hard for Asagi to train at the same time as Brett; every time she saw him working out she would become lost in thoughts. He was incredibly strong despite his only slightly athletic physique. But Asagi was happy with that; she hated over developed guys, and Brett was perfect for her. Every time she started to work out; her mind would drift back to Brett, and she could literally watch him forever.

Erica had cut all of their training to a minimum; they all found themselves spending a lot of time together. Eventually Asagi and Brett would find themselves alone with each other, and they loved it. Erica kept a close eye on them, and was going to continue trying to give them all the time she could. Erica had popped in while they were sleeping; Brett and Asagi had taken up sleeping in the same bed, and she watched them sleep in such happy bliss.

Long had Erica anticipated Brett destroying his Astray, and she started building a brand new one. None of the other Astrays had any real damage; so all spare parts went to Brett's machine. She had figured Brett would go out no matter what, and with the completed Strike Rouge; she now could devote herself to Brett's new machine. Erica would keep Brett safe; just as Lord Uzumi had instructed her to.

The two major sides of this war had done nothing in about a week's time; Erica could only theorize what they were doing, and what was coming. She wanted to restrict Brett and the girls to not leave the ship during the next battle, but how could she. If one went out then they all would leave, and she knew Brett was going out. Something kept telling Erica to not let them leave, and all she wanted to do was send them back to Orb.

There they would be away from the war; Asagi was only here because of her friends and Brett, and it was wrong to ask anything of any of them. All were so young, and for them to fighting in this war made no sense. They should have been out enjoying life together; even if his war had brought Brett and Asagi together; they were both sixteen, and this battle could be the last thing they would do.

That thought froze Erica; she wanted all of them to just run anywhere, and just leave this war. All of them could lose their lives, and even if Brett and Asagi were in love; how could they ask them to go out. How could these young people give their lives and idea for the old; their silenced voices would never light the future again. Erica was now overwhelmed, and even swallowing was very hard.

Fighting back the urge was impossible at this point; Erica rushed to see Brett and Asagi and found all the Astray girls too. She asked them if they would just leave, and unsurprisingly none of them would. Erica asked how they could do this, and Brett had the only answer he could possibly have. "It's because if we do not fight for our future and do what we can; then we could lose it. I know we are young, but I will not let Asagi die or let her lose what she loves most! I won't run away and risk my home, but I will never let Asagi die!! Ever!!"

Before Brett could settle from his anger; he felt a hand begin moving up and down his upper arm. Asagi moved in and kissed him, but she was so moved that she put even more effort in. They shared a deep open mouth kiss, and became lost for seconds before Mayura cleared her throat. Asagi looked over at Erica; who was still in shock from what Brett had said. "I feel the same way Mrs. Simmons; I'm not going to let my home be destroyed, and I will never let Brett die either."

Floating there in defeat; Erica still wanted them to leave, but Juri and Mayura both nodded to Erica. She had the best intentions, and only wanted to see them live; there was no reason for them to put their lives on the line, but still they would. Erica simply had to trust Brett and the girls to be safe, and then she felt another request bubbling inside of her. "Fine… just know that the only reason I did this is because I care, but I want you all to go over to the Eternal, and just spend time with Kira and the others today."

It was a little weird to hear such a request, but Brett was the first to agree. Asagi naturally followed, and so did the other two girls. Any distraction would be nice to keep them from thinking about the upcoming massive battle. The battle they all knew was right around the corner. They all knew something big was about to happen, and Brett and Asagi both wanted to meet Mrs. Clyne; the girl they idolized.

The shuttle headed over to Eternal; carrying all the Astray girls along with Brett and Cagalli. It was a little disconcerting to be doing something like this right now, but even Mirrialia and Dearka would be joining in. The repairs on the Freedom were complete, and all the last minute things were quickly being accomplished. It was now just a wait for Zaft or the Alliance to make a move.

Surprisingly it did not take long for everyone to get into the idea of this event. It had been a while since anyone had just spent time like there was no war, but this was exactly what they were doing in the eating area aboard the Eternal. Being almost a normal teenager was a nice feeling, and somehow they all but away concerns of the war. This could be most last chance…

Brett and Asagi sat down at a table off in the corner; while Mayura and Juri were talking with others. Asagi had already planned out what she was going to do when they had finished; not surprisingly it included Brett. Now that lord Uzumi was dead; she had already planned for him to come live with her. The thought was a little frightening considering Brett knew about the man who was Asagi's father.

Still Brett would not ruin Asagi's plans; it was nice to be included in them, and it was nice to know he had a place in them. Asagi was sitting right beside Brett, and her had every so often played with Brett's hair or stroked his chest just gently enough to sensual. Not that Brett did not enjoy it, but he never thought this would be the right place. Asagi just loved to show affection; her strong and clever personality was very attractive to Brett. "Mind if we join you…?"

Both looked over to see Athrun, Kira, and Lacus all floating by the table, and Brett and Asagi were quick to invite them to sit. They sat down, and Lacus could not help but comment; "I must say that you both seem very happy together. I have been told that you were in love, but watching makes that very obvious."

Quivering in excitement from finally meeting Lacus in person, and both quickly answered at the same time; "Mrs. Lacus it is such an honor; we are huge fans!" Brett and Asagi looked over at the other; embarrassed that they had not only spoke at the same time, but the exact same thing. "I see that you two are so close… that you are even talking and thinking on the same level, which is very cute indeed. You two must have been made for the other, but we are friends now so just call me Lacus."

The compliment had spurred up feelings of embarrassment in both Asagi and Brett. Lacus had just complimented them, and it was encouraging to Brett; he reached up onto the grabbed Asagi's hand and gently squeezed it. Athrun had taken notice to how embarrassed the two were, and knew first hand how close they were. "Lacus… I think your embarrassing them…"

"There is nothing wrong Athrun with me complementing them on what they have. To see any kind of love that can flourish in such harsh conditions of war; is truly encouraging. It just means that their love is strong like both of these young individuals… which reminds me! You are the pilot of that blue machine; I believe it is an Astray." Brett bowed his head out of respect; "yes Mrs. Lacus; I was that pilot!"

Lacus was amazed at how respectful this young man was to her, but she felt the need to calm him down. "Please… none of us are more important then the other here. Just call me Lacus; like I said we are friends now; so you do not have to act like I'm that much more important. It is nicer to have friends then followers… but I wanted to say that you must be an amazing pilot. Watching you; you really did amazing things considering that your machine is only an Astray."

Asagi had always loved Mrs. Clyne as a role model, but she seemed to friendly with Brett. Not that Asagi would imagine Brett leaving her after all the times he had preached his devotion, but Asagi also took that as an insult to the Astray. Asagi leaned over and kissed Brett on the cheek, and gave just a slight look to Lacus. Lacus understood that she may have crossed a line, and decided to slightly back off, but Kira was still curious.

"So Brett… how exactly did you do all that. I mean your machine was out of power, and it looked like you were not going to be moving. I don't think anyone has figured out how it happened, but I have to say; you must have been amazing to accomplish so much." Kira had successfully distracted even Asagi away from her feelings, but Brett had no conclusive answer. "I don't know Kira; I just heard everyone else and I could not give up… but some power; I was nearly killed and captured."

Asagi cringed at the thought of losing him, and she hugged Brett with all her might. Brett however had not finished; "I would have been if not for Asagi. Her devotion is unquestionable, and so is mine to hers; I owe her a great debt." Asagi was in awe that Brett had said that openly; Lacus loved it however, but decided to keep a short and sweet comment. "I really hope you two survive this war, and both have you have easily proved the potential of the Astray and your machines when Love is driving the both of you. Still your accomplishments have encouraged everyone!"

Athrun nodded in complete agreement; "to be honest I still have trouble believing what you did. With that kind of skill and strength; it will be hard to be us." Asagi was relieved by Lacus's last wave of comments, but worried Athrun may have encouraged Brett to much. Still Asagi was still her sweet self at heart; "it is very nice to finally meet you all on a personal level, but Brett is not going to worry me like that again even if he is the best pilot ever."

To Asagi it was her job to encourage and support Brett; her words should be the only ones to truly encourage her man. Brett could tell she was nervous about something; she had always been protective, but shy at the same time. Brett felt that Asagi was starting to get over protective, and not that he minded, but he figured it best to not upset anyone. "Come on guys I may be first to Asagi, but we all know Kira is the real hero here. He has the Freedom and is a better pilot then me; I'm certain there are many better pilots… but what about you and Lacus?"

Before anyone could respond; Asagi pulled on Brett's arm just enough for the message to be clear. She was not happy with him not seeing what she saw; Asagi now just wanted to leave with Brett. She was not keen on spending any more time with any of her new friends. Lacus giggled at the idea; "me and Kira; what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well Lacus… Me and Asagi saw both of you kiss before the whole Mendel colony incident." Asagi was not interested in anything, and just was really badly wanting to leave. Juri and Mayura had not scene to much of Asagi or Brett; most of the time the two had been alone. Asagi's hand was trying to send hints, but still the conversation continued.

Now Kira and Lacus were blushing; a little stunned that anyone had seen them. Brett turned and whispered to Asagi that would leave soon enough. She was happy with this news, and decided to have some fun with the situation. "Yeah… we saw you both, and you both did not seem to mind it."

Both Kira and Lacus were embarrassed, but they way Asagi had said it just sounded cute. Brett did not mind what Asagi had said; he too had only considered it playful, but this was enough for him. "Don't worry about it; just having a little fun with you two… It's been nice talking to all of you; I hope that after the war we can all spend time together."

Everyone enjoyed the idea; it was still hard to talk about anything else other then the war. Still Kira, Lacus, and Athrun all nodded in agreement and together Brett and Asagi floated outwards into the hall. "So you were pretty anxious to get out of there. Any particular reason; because you seemed just a little upset with what Lacus said?"

"It's not that I don't like Lacus; she is great, but right now I only want to spend time with you. Right now that is all I want! I don't want to see you being friendly to anyone other then me… I'm sorry I'm acting so jealous, and controlling, but…" Brett grabbed Asagi's hand and held it tightly; "It's okay Asagi. I have had enough too; let's just go be alone somewhere… I love how protective you are of me…"

Mu's voice came from a small speaker near the door; he informed Brett it was time to head out. The reminiscence ended the moment they heard Mu's voice, and Asagi was still nervous. "Brett… I really am sorry I made that time more difficult then it should have been. I really enjoyed hanging out with them; I was just worried you liked Lacus more then me."

"Yeah I knew; I'm really glad that you care about me that much…" Asagi smiled for a brief moment, but her smile soon faded; "just please come back to me this time. You have always kept your promises to me; don't start breaking them now. You know I would not mind if you did not go out; no one would care if you did not."

"I know Asagi, and I know it is hard for you to watch me do this, but I nearly failed last time… this time will not be the same. I promise that I will not even get a scratch… then we can go home together."

Despite how Asagi felt; she knew Brett could do it, and she helped him into his pilot suit. She was very careful to not to hurt him in any way, and Brett was smiling the whole time she helped him. They eventually made it to Brett's machine, and when Asagi helped him into his machine; she was about to leave when Brett pulled her back in. His glove wiped a tear that was still forming, and he looked at her; "Asagi… for the last two years I have had to watch you frown and be sad; never think that anything you did was a mistake… I promise I will be right back."

Asagi watched the machine leave that was carrying Brett; she could only smile. Her ring gleamed in the light; it was Brett's promise, and no matter what Asagi believed in him. Asagi started off towards the bridge; not sure of how she could help. It did not matter because if she could; she would…


	11. Chapter 10 The Past that Will Not Die

Chapter 10 The Past That Will Not Stay Dead

Chapter 10 The Past That Will Not Stay Dead

"This is Brett… in the Epyon… heading out!"

The Epyon was catapulted from Archangel into space; it had been a while since Brett had fought in space, but that would not discourage him. Now that the Epyon was equipped for long range; it would be much easier for him to help while not engaging directly in battle. Most were already out, but the Murasame team followed behind; a few members stayed beside Brett. They intended to keep him safe; he was considered too important to let die at this point.

The mobile suits were still stunned; by the voice of the real Lacus asking them to stand down, but that stunned feeling was soon lost. The Epyon stayed relatively close to Archangel; watching over it from any assault, and its guards continued to follow suit. Brett's goal was simply to protect the Archangel; he had no interest in dying, but was not going to let anything hurt the Archangel.

The ships were pushing through to the first relay station of the Requiem Cannon. Brett was quickly shooting anything down that came close; the capabilities of his machine more then made it fair against the overwhelming odds. Missiles and Mobile suits all met the same fate; the Epyon continued; leaving nothing for the Archangel to be worried over. It was far too easy a task; nothing could really contend with his experience even after all he had been through recently.

From the bridge; Murrue could see that Brett was pushing himself to make sure nothing got through. Murrue was about to speak till Asagi entered into the Bridge. She walked up to Mrs. Murrue; she already knew why there had been no explosions shaking the ship. "Please just let him continue; I know he is pushing himself, but I know he will be alright…"

The request was so simple, but still hard for Murrue to follow. The Epyon continued to shoot; finding little challenge, and Brett was getting tired of this. His mind wandered to the past when he still had something real to fight against. This was pointless fighting against enemies that were powerless in comparison, but still Brett continued to fight. Slowly the Archangel pushed forward, and this battle was seemingly going to end very soon.

Then a beam came from directly ahead; drawing the attention of everyone. Brett turned his head, and curse him self for not watching the rear of the ship. Brett quickly reevaluated his strategy; quickly changing his strategy; "Murasame pilots; when the Archangel moves to engage the Minerva; make sure you cover the rear. Please do not do anything careless… I will take that ship down today for all the trouble it caused me!"

The Epyon turned with Archangel, and together they supported the other. No missiles came close, and the beams of the Archangel came incredibly close to hitting the Minerva with each blast. Brett fought back the urge to go forth and destroy the Minerva; the only thing holding him back was the knowledge that Meyrin's friends were on board. Captain Gladys looked at the Epyon in disgust that it was back; this time she intended to get this pilot and the ship at the same time.

The front portion of Minerva opened up, and Lohengrin cannon extended out the front of the Minerva. Murrue analyzed the situation, and knew that if they moved; the Eternal would be hit. "Brett; we cannot move or the Eternal will be hit…" Murrue had no clue what to do; she knew Brett was planning to shield them no matter what. "Murrue; I understand, but I promised that I would keep this ship safe. Please believe that I can do this; because I will succeed no matter what."

Previously the Epyon had failed to block the beam; Brett had long since figured out why. The beam design was poor, and Brett had sacrificed functionality for style. He could only hope this advanced version could handle this attack. Murrue was about to object, but Asagi spoke up first; "I believe in you; because you promised to come back to me…"

Minerva's Lohengrin charged, and Brett moved his machine into the line of fire. The cannon fired, and the massively powered beam approached without mercy. "Kid…! Get the hell out of the way!" The Epyon was pushed out of the way by the Akatsuki; Brett looked over at the machine; surprised at Mu's rash move. "You're an Idiot… I'm the one who does this kind of stuff!!"

The beam impacted, and Brett floated there in denial, and when the beam ended; he was shocked. The Akatsuki had emerged completely unscathed, and the machine aimed its rifle. The instant after the Akatsuki had foiled the Minerva's; its rifle fired a single shot; destroying the Minerva's Lohengrin cannon with a single shot. "Mu… you saved me…"

Only a slight chuckle was heard from Mu at first, but he soon spoke up to Murrue; "I'm never going to leave you again Captain…. Let's finish this and go home… Murrue…" Murrue was beside herself at hearing that Mu was safe, and that he had remembered; Mu looked over at Brett remembering how much trouble he really was. "Kid do you ever stop and consider that you might have died! You are still as much of an idiot as ever!"

"An idiot you say… sounds like Brett to me…" Brett turned his attention to the other screen. "Dearka…?" Brett was surprised to see him contacting him; they had never been that close, but still Brett was glad to see him. "So Brett… you can imagine how surprised I was to hear you were still alive… but it's nice to see a friendly face. I promise we will talk later, but right now we have to break this thing up!"

Brett turned to watch as the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice equipped with their meteors destroyed relay station one. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; the Zaft forces regrouped, but still Brett wondered if there was going to be a challenge. The Archangel and the Eternal started moving towards the Requiem cannon, and Brett was intent on finishing this.

"Mam… There is an extremely large object approaching from Orange one eighty six!" Brett turned his machine around upon hearing Mir to see the massive fortress approaching them. Then before Brett could register what Mir said next; a massive wave of energy swept across the moons surface. Brett watched the destruction in absolute horror; "no… It can't be; why the hell did they build another Genesis!"

Everyone else was surprised to see this new weapon, and priorities had changed. Kira was quick to understand that there was two threats, and understood what needed be done. "Mrs. Murrue; take Athrun to the Requiem… The Justice can tear through that shield. I will stay here with the Eternal; and together we will take this pointless weapon apart."

Cannon fire came from behind the Archangel; the Minerva was firing, and gaining on the ship. Brett had had enough of the Minerva; "Archangel; I'm going to disable the Minerva… They are the ships biggest threat, and once they are out of commission; this battle will be much easier. I can do it; just like old times." Murrue was hesitant, but knew he was right; "Fine, but if gets too dangerous please return immediately. I have no intentions of letting anyone die after all we have been through…"

"Alright… time to settle something I should never have let get this bad in the first place!"

The Epyon carried Brett towards the Minerva; it's speed allowing it to dodge, and fire with ease. The Minerva's crew was startled with this surprise, and then focused on the Epyon. Missiles traveled towards Brett, but he was hardly intimidated. Cutting his thrusters at the last second tripped the missiles up, and they all slammed together.

Brett backed his machine up, and traveled further away from the heavily armed ship. His rifle fired at key points; the anti beam charges blocked the shots without fail. Brett cut across his path while drawing the Epyon's blade; trying to cut through the ships weapons. The ships weapons targeted the Epyon, and readied to fire, but then a yellow beam fired from the Archangel; destroying massive cannons off the Minerva.

"Back the Epyon up with the Valiants as much as possible; be extremely careful not to hit him!" Brett heard this and thanked Murrue for backing him up; but this was his cue. His machine's thrusters put him into a spin; he barrel rolled under the Minerva, and readied his blade. Carefully cutting through the outer engines; the Minerva was now helpless, and Brett looked back to the ship feeling he accomplished something. "Were even; just be glad I'm not that angry anymore."

The massive ship skimmed across the surface of the moon; coming to a dead stop after a short while. Brett had noticed a few weapons on the ship still intact, and the Epyon got in front of the Minerva and held his rifle up to the ship. "Crew of the Minerva; you may have tried to kill me, but I will not do the same. Please abandon your ship and go home…If anyone makes a foolish move at this point; I will be forced to fire, and I do not want to upset Meyrin since I made a promise to not hurt any of you."

Gladys was having a hard time accepting defeat, but she gave the order to abandon ship. Her battle hear was over; Brett could just barely make out what she had ordered, but breathed a sigh of relief. Shutting his eyes for a brief moment and letting down his guard; when a green laser pierced the Epyon's left arm. The left arm was severed and exploded; leaving Brett to cry out in alarm.

Everyone listening wondered if he was okay, but the signal had not yet been lost to the Archangel. Asagi asked Brett was ok; she could hear him breathing heavily, but she was just glad he was ok. Murrue asked where the shot had come from, and everyone's attention was suddenly drawn when an old voice came over the air waves that still haunted many. "So boy… you still exist after all… I was lucky enough to be given a second chance, and you will be eliminated!"

Many people could recognize that voice still from the previous war; it was the same person who still haunted Brett and Kira; the one person who turned their dreams into nightmares. The Epyon moved in time to avoid lasers that swarmed from every side. He looked over to see an impossible sight; the Providence just floated there looking exactly like it had two years ago. Brett was beyond distressed, and so too was Asagi; "Rau? No it can't be… it, it just cannot be true."

This conversation was drawing everyone's attention; they all remembered Rau for their own reasons. Asagi started wishing for Brett to run away, but she knew that escape from this enemy would be hard, and then that terrible voice returned. "A little emotional are we…? True I perished back then, but I was brought back by a friend of yours… one who who's electric personality, and all I have to do to get my revenge is make sure you die first. Not a hard thing since I cannot wait to erase you from existence!"

"That woman; she has brought you back!" Another wave of lasers from the Providence's dragoons fired at the Epyon. Brett was having trouble dealing with damage on a mental front while he was attacked. Rau still haunted his dreams; the terror was still far too real for Brett, Asagi watched; she could only imagine how hard it was for him to deal with this.

"Are you still mad at me for trying to end your life the last time, or maybe for trying to kill your girlfriend… well I think you should be more concerned about right now. I was promised to be given my life back, and all the power I need to end this world of insatiable desires; providing that I kill you. Isn't that wonderful…?"

The Providence had Brett locked in its sights; all Rau had to do was pull the trigger. The beam shot out from the barrel towards Brett, and then the Epyon took off towards the Providence. Rau launched his dragoons; which swarmed Brett from all sides, and his machine barely dodged each laser. Both the Epyon and the Providence drew their swords, but met only with a passing slash., but it was different; this providence was so much stronger then the precious one.

Instantly Brett was ready for another pass with his machine, but then his Murasame guards swooped in; trying to protect Brett by using their machines as a distraction. The Providence aimed at the first Murasame, and took aim; Brett shouted Rau's name; trying to stop him from obtaining a kill. Brett was not going to relive his failure against this machine, and he started boosting his machine to its maximum.

Rau had already heard Brett's desperate cry, and he was ready to spring his trap. All the Providences Dragoons launched; the first wave of beams prevented Brett from moving his machine in any direction. The Epyon was at a dead halt; just barely evading all the beams; Brett was sweating from the intensity from the near death experiences, but no one could help him at this point.

Then the Providence slammed into Brett's Epyon; as soon as the beams faded from all around Brett's machine. The force of the hit more then shook Brett to his core; the violent force of the impact was hard on Brett and his wounds. With no time to recover; a second wave of beams cut through external and extra pieces of the Epyon; leaving the core barely intact with a single right arm barely able to move.

Lying there; Brett had already given up on surviving this encounter and new he was defeated. His machine only had one arm; all of his screens were cracked, and the pain he felt was to intense. Brett could only see through his remaining camera; that Rau now had the Providence's rifle, then came the laughter that still haunted Brett. "So this is how it finally ends for you… I suppose you are still desperately clinging to life in there aren't you. You always were like that; I guess that is what makes this such a pleasure, so goodbye."

"Le Cruset!!" A beam cut through the back of the Providence; badly damaging the machine. Rau turned his machine to gaze upon Akatsuki coming towards him at a ferocious speed. Rau started to laugh in an insane fashion, and looked at his opponent; "so Mu… let us now find out who is the better replica of you father… Because I doubt you shall be the one to finish me!!" Then a small bump was heard on Rau's machine; Brett had summoned the strength to move his machines arm with it's beam saber in its grasp; "no Rau… I'm the one to finish you; this is for me and Asagi… and all the hell you caused me."

A large pink beam extended from the saber, and traversed through the Providence's core. The machine then exploded with enormous force; sending the Epyon hurdling away from the scene of the explosion. Brett closed his eyes just when the machine lost its remaining power. Lying in his machine in the dead of space he rested silently; to injured and tired to move an inch.

Nearly a minute later; Brett's cockpit door opened, and Brett could hear Mu's voice. "I found him… tell his girl that she has not lost him yet. You are still alive in here right kid…?" With no energy to respond; Brett could barely open his eyes. "Guess you must be pretty worn out; don't worry I will get you back in one peace, but just so you know… you did a hell of a job out here today; I'm proud of you. The Archangel is in perfect shape thanks to both of us; Orb is safe; your girl is safe, and so is everyone else."

Mu left the Epyon with Brett; Mu had already decided to leave the broken Epyon behind. Now there was no need for it; now the war was over and done. Brett was half awake and half asleep; Mu chose to move at a slower pace; so as not to cause any more injuries. On onboard the Archangel; Mir, Asagi, Murrue, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and most of the Murasame pilots had all gathered to see Brett. Mu exited his cockpit with Brett resting in his arms.

Everyone rushed up to see Brett; his expression was nothing, and he gauged little reaction from anyone. They all knew he had been through a lot, but Asagi was glad he had kept his promise. She removed his helmet, and Brett opened his eyes wide to the sight of her smiling face. Brett grabbed onto her mid section and pulled him self in, and he started to cry like she had never heard him do before. "It's okay Brett; it's finally over…"


	12. Chapter 11 The Dead

Chapter 11 The Dead

Chapter 11 The Dead

The war was over; the two conflicting sides had signaled the end of the fighting, and now everyone breathed easy. Despite how fiercely the fighting had gone; no one from the three ship alliance was dead. It was great to see everyone had survived, and now it was a feeling of relaxation, but not for everyone on board the Archangel.

Aboard the Archangel, and Lacus, Kira, and Athrun met with Mu and Murrue who were waiting for them before they went in. After what Kira had heard he was more then worried, but he had not heard the end results of what psychological had been done. "So how is Brett doing…? I heard what happened; that must have been tough for him to deal with in the middle of a battle. Mu; you were there… was it really him?"

"Yeah… it definitely was Rau; no one else could sound that maniacal. To think that the kid was almost killed by him again; my question is how Rau even came back…" The group continued to float towards their destination, and Murrue nodded before opening her mouth. "That is a question that I think only Brett will be able to answer, but… well you see he is locked in his room with Asagi. The battle with Rau hurt him more then physically; mentally I think he is even worse off then ever before. It was something he should not have had to face but did and was able to over come it, and yet to overcome this will be much harder…"

Kira was still very concerned about this; "yeah, but that was impossible. There is no way Rau could have survived after how he was destroyed, but that was the Providence." Athrun looked at Kira and saw this was bugging him to; "maybe it was just a recording of his voice. Like Kira said, I doubt Rau survived that, and they could have rebuilt his mobile suit to mess with Brett. It was a smart plan, but I think it would be best if we decided that was not Rau in that machine."

"Yeah that might be best…" Said Mu floating down the halls with a concerned look, but he knew the truth. "It would be best for the kid and the rest of us if we ignored this, but just between all of us… That was definitely Rau; his presence is still unmistakable to me. Also no one else could use the Dragoon units that well, and if Brett had not stepped in… I would have had a serious battle with him; there is no doubt in my mind that it was Rau."

Murrue looked straight ahead; they were almost at Brett's room, and Murrue had decided how to handle this. "For now it would be for the best if we just told Brett a lie; even if he does not believe it. Still it would be a load off his mind, and he and Asagi have not left their room since Brett was brought back. I think he needs some good news more then the truth, and the archangel is heading back to Orb. Brett's injuries are not serious, but I believe Cagalli wants him to get the attention he deserves now."

They arrived at the door, but it was locked tight; Murrue pressed the intercom button; hopping to get any answer. "Brett… Asagi… is it all right if we come in?" No answer came at first, and everyone could only wonder what state they were in. Then the door was unlocked, and everyone entered the fair sized room. Asagi turned her head just slightly to look at the group, and then turned back to Brett; "he was so brave, but no matter what I say… he won't stop shaking…"

"Mrs. Asagi… Please do not worry; I'm sure that Brett will be just fine; he is a very strong individual. We should probably just let him rest for now… I'm sure Mrs. Asagi will be able to help him through this. We will make sure he gets to Orb soon; so he can get ready for the ceremony…"

It took a while for the ship to return to Orb, but eventually they made it. Asagi stayed beside Brett; who recovered mentally more and more each day. Still he wondered how things could have gone so wrong; it had all started at the end of the last war, and now Brett wanted a second chance. There was no reason for them to have been through this, and Brett realized that he had changed so much.

Still Asagi stayed at his side, but he had never been the same. He was forced to mature with situations that no one should have had to have done that, and yet he still acted immature because he never did grow up properly. He was never as happy as he was before; all of his bright spirit had been robbed. Thinking back on the last war; he missed that happy spirit, and he constantly wanted to go back, and just have that second chance.

"Hey Brett…" the mention of his name made him look up to see Asagi smiling at him; he always admired how she had kept those happy bright eyes of hers. She was dressed in her Orb uniform, and she had made him get dressed to, and she pulled him up off the bed. "Come on; we just landed, but I want to go some places before the ceremony alright…"

Brett nodded, and went with Asagi to finally leave the ship. On the way out they were met by so many different people; all wishing them the best of luck. Each person they met was promised that they would meet again. Either at the ceremony, or just meeting for a brief visit; Brett was not going to let anyone of these relationships die.

The last person to meet Brett was Mir, and she hugged Brett with all her strength. Brett was happy for the hug, but Mir was not going to part so soon. She turned and bowed to everyone of the Archangel crew; she was going with Brett. She felt that it was truly the right thing, and was set on it. Brett and Asagi were glad to have the company; considering where they were about to travel to.

Kira approached Brett one last time; with Lacus close at his side. "Best of luck Brett; we will see you at the ceremony; till then just try and take it easy alright?" Brett smiled and shook his head just a little; "Thanks Kira; I will try my best to, and listen… Don't hide yourself away; Asagi and I would still like to see you after all this."

The two exchanged their last goodbyes, and Brett, Asagi, and Mir all left in a limo with Cagalli. "So Asagi… you sure you want to go there?" Brett asked, and Asagi nodded her head; "yeah; I think I have to do this… Just because…"

Nearly an hour later, and the limo finally stopped deep within a cemetery. The sky was mostly cloudy and it was even sprinkling a little. The air was just cold enough to make a jacket necessary, but looking at the rows of gravestones was very unnerving. The grim scenery was very creepy and setting both Brett and Asagi off balance as they looked for their grave stone.

Cagalli led the group through the rows of gravestones; the whole time Asagi stayed right beside Brett. She was finding courage with Brett's arm over her shoulder, and she was shivering ever so slightly. Both of them found this just weird to visit their own graves, but they had to so they could move on. It was just something they both had to see and get rid of, and then their souls would move on, but they also had two others to visit.

When Cagalli suddenly stopped; she looked over to see three people standing by Brett and Asagi's graves. Many soldiers never got graves; so who ever this obviously knew them well. They were laying a bouquet of roses on each grave; Asagi could not even imagine who was doing something like this, the strangers all had rain coats covering their bodies making it impossible to identify. Brett watched; amazed that people still remembered him, and he could not tell who it was from the black hoods they had on from their coats.

A single glance to Cagalli was all Brett could do, but she shook her head. This was uncomfortable, but Brett started walking forwards towards the people that were showing there respects. They still were not declared alive; so this was not surprising, and Asagi had decided to stay silent. Brett approached the graves, and stopped a few feet back; already knowing what to say. "So… you knew these people?"

The three did not turn around; just nodded while starring at the graves. At first there was no response, but then a female voice spoke up wanting to answer. "Yeah I knew these two; they fought with me in the last war, and we have been laying flowers here for a long time… Lady Cagalli actually gave them a grave, but they disserved a memorial!"

The statement nearly forced Cagalli to respond, but Brett lifted his arm to not. He left Asagi's side and approached the grave further; Asagi stayed behind; not wanting to tread on her own grave. Brett approached them and stepped on the grave; initiating a response from the same girl who spoke before. "Hey get off there!! Those two were some of my best friends, and you better not step on their graves."

The woman swiped at Brett, but he just grabbed her hand and held her. Then he could see under her hood; she was not looking at him, but had a reddish hair color. Brett started to shake and backed away slowly; he could not believe who it was. "So those two were good friends; I'm sorry I meant no disrespect… I don't even know how to say this; I thought you died, but it can't be you…"

Everyone was shocked, and looked at Brett; including the red haired girl. She looked at him a single time, but Brett's face still had some bandages on it. She could not tell who it was, and neither could the other two, but she felt complied to ask. "What; I don't know you so get away from me, and how did you know him?"

Asagi was more then intrigued, and Brett leaped forward and hugged her. "Mayura; can't you tell who I am… I'm that same stupid guy who took to many risks back then, and… I just cannot believe you are still alive!"

This girl was beside herself now; she escaped the hug, and backed up taking a better look at this man. The other two looked better at the face too, and then Mayura's voice was even recognizable now to Asagi. "Commander…"

Mayura bolted forward; leaping onto Brett; this time more then wanting to be in the hug. Her hood fell off, and revealed that she looked almost exactly the same. The other two removed their hoods, and Asagi nearly fainted at the sight. There was Lowe and Juri; Juri was all too happy to see Brett and ran forward and hugged him as well. They all looked more mature, but they were undoubtedly there friends.

Lowe watched the reunion; not able to believe that this guy was alive; he knew most of the story, but not any of this. Then the two girls backed away; so curious to the story behind everything. Still they were lost in the moment, and just seeing him alive was enough for them. The girls finally stepped back; taking in Brett's damaged visage, but then something occurred to both of them.

If Brett had survived; it was more then possible that Asagi did. They looked to there left, and there she was; she was in an Orb uniform, and more mature but it was Asagi without a doubt. There was no pause between recognizing her, and rushing in to hug her. The girls were so happy, but crying at the same time to be finally reunited; Brett still could not believe this, but there they were alive.

When they finally stopped; their faces were all red from all the crying. It was too hard for them all too just accept they were all alive. Lowe remembered both of them; he always remembered Brett as being a bit of a rival, but he walked over and shook Brett's hand. Brett was amazed Lowe was hear, and a thousand questions were all boiling in each of there minds.

Before Asagi could even begin to answer her queries; Brett spoke up trying to change the place. This was not the place for this, and Asagi knew he was right. They all left the grave sight, and all went in the limo; with there next destination still far away; there would be plenty of time to talk.

It took Brett and Asagi taking turns of telling the stories of what had happened to them. The assignation, barely surviving the first war, and everything in between those events to this point in time. Brett was only vague when it came time to tell about his near death experience; he manipulated the story; not wanting to let slip more then was necessary. There was no point telling them that he was not human yet.

Mayura had squeezed in beside Brett and Cagalli; when she had heard the story of the last battle, and she could not believe him. She was smiling at how Brett was sill the same even if more mature now, and how he was still saving Asagi. "So all that happened to you two; that is incredible… you neither of us could have survived the last war without you Brett…"

His ears perked up to this news, and looked to Juri for confirmation while Mayura spoke. "You remember that we were shot down, but we survived inside. If you rescuing Asagi had not distracted us… the shots might have been fatal. Are mobile suits were dead, and we got injured, but nothing was permanent… you… you saved our lives. We were rescued after, but when you did not come back; we thought you two died in a genesis blast, and we should have just kept looking for you!"

Mayura nearly jumped into Brett out of her seat, and she was squeezing Brett's neck with her arms. Juri watched and smiled from right beside Lowe, and he had a few things to say to this situation. "Well Brett… I cannot believe you are still alive, and it looks like you still got these girls loving every second with you! Still it's good to see you alive; so I guess you have heard that you guys do not really have anywhere to go though…"

A sharp pain was felt when Juri elbowed Lowe with no regard for is health. Mayura had heard everything, and she had visited Asagi's parents who were devastated at losing there only daughter. "Listen you both are going to come live with me after everything; it's the least I can do for my friends!"

Both Asagi and Brett looked to Mayura; who still had her head over Brett's shoulder with to many emotions to allow her to show her face. "I want you both to live with me; I… just please take my offer."

Both did; this was more then a generous offer, and they both were only to happy to move in with Mayura. The car was slowing down out side a beautiful residential house; it was a moderate sized house, and this was the really hard thing for Asagi to do. Getting out of the car to see her family's house, and if not for Brett she could just not do this.

Cagalli took the lead, and everyone else was not far behind; Mayura remembered visiting here once. It had been only to break the news to her family; both of Asagi's parents were devastated. They were never thrilled to have there daughter in the war, and when she was pronounced dead; they never could find themselves happy again. Even if their daughter had saved many lives from the weapon of mass destruction known as Genesis; Asagi's parents never forgave the Orb Government.

Cagalli, Mayura, and Juri all stood side by side when Cagalli knocked at the door. Asagi's heart was racing, and Brett kept her right beside her, and under his arm so she could not run away. The door finally opened to an older man, and he smiled to the visitors. "Lady Cagalli… why have you made it out this far to see us today?"

It was hard to find words to start a conversation that would change their lives again. Her parents had blamed the Orb military for getting their daughter involved in the war, but her father was trying his best to be polite, and Cagalli needed to be delicate. "Mr. Caldwell; on behalf of all of the Orb military and the Orb Government… I would like to extend the most sincere of apologies to you."

To be so formal, and he was very curious to hear why she was here, and even Asagi's mother came to the door. "In the previous war; your daughter was one of the bravest young soldiers I ever met. She was a great pilot, and I know you both have never forgiven Orb for the loss of your daughter. I really don't know how to say something like this to you, but…"

"For god sake; spit out…" That voice was easy to recognize to Asagi; it was her mother, and despite the fact that she was hidden; she looked over to see her mom for the first time in years. "What now; you have come to apologize again; we know how great our daughter is. So please; we are just not in the mood to relive losing her again."

Mayura then decided to continue where Cagalli left off; not wanting this to be held off any longer. "No Mrs. Caldwell; that is not it… We are not here because of that; this is just really hard to say but Asagi did not die in the last war." Both thought this was a cruel joke, or that it had to be a joke, and Asagi's mom started to cry while her father got very defensive. "How can you say something like that; Asagi is dead!"

Regaining her composer; Cagalli returned to her formal way of speaking to tell the news. "No Mr. Caldwell; she did not die in the previous war… During the war that just ended; we came across two soldiers that we identified as your daughter, and her boyfriend Brett. I know you cannot believe what I say; because they have been declared dead for the last two years. That is why I offer my most humble apologizes."

Finishing her statements to bow, and then Asagi's parents saw what was behind her. The young woman and man; was their daughter, and the man they had met before. Asagi's mother reached out, and with a quivering voice asked Asagi if it was her. Asagi stood there for a second; lip trembling over this reunion, and spoke a few short words. "Mom… Dad!!"

Asagi bolted forwards, and her friends moved aside so she could get to the loving embrace of her parents. It was emotional, and standing there on the steps; Brett was happy just to have Asagi home safe like he promised he would have done. He remembered promising her that; that she would make it home safe, and then all Brett's strength faded away while tears formed on the un-bandaged side of his face.

Mayura stepped over beside him, and grabbed his hand; wondering why he was like this. "You okay Brett…?" He just smiled, and laughed nervously a little; "yeah I am… It's just I actually did what I said I would. I promised to get you all home safe, and sound. I promised that you would al be alive, but I nearly lost everything so many times."

Then when he could not hear any sobs coming from around him; he looked up to see both of Asagi's parents staring at him. Brett could only look at them with his one eye, and he could only imagine how they felt about him, and he waited for there judgment. "Thank you so much for bringing our daughter home safely."

Brett's body jolted with the shock of what he heard, and he was so surprised when they came forward and hugged him. Asagi watched with a tearful smile; she was just so happy about everything. She remembered Brett's promise, and fidgeted with her ring as she did. Brett was perfect for her, and she could not wait for what was to come.

Reliving the whole experience again; Asagi listened to Brett retell everything that had happened; while she sat near to her parents. Everyone sat around the living room; listening to the long journey, and nearly every part of this tale. At the end they were all beside themselves; hearing the story, and even accepting this because they were back. Both parents looked at Brett, and could only think of one thing to say; "thank you so much for bringing our daughter back alive."

They spoke and bowed to Brett; the only thing they could do to show there respect. Asagi sat between her mother and father; glad that her parents had finally accepted Brett. Then Brett bowed his scared and bandaged face; not thinking for an instant that he disserved it. "Please there is no need to bow; if not for me then your daughter would not have had to suffer through all of this. I should be asking for her forgiveness, and your forgiveness as well…"

Many in the room wanted to speak contrary to this, but Asagi's mother was the first to begin. "Non sense; you protected our daughter the whole time, and you always cared for her by the sounds of things. We have heard everything, and we know that with ought you at her side; that our daughter would probably have died… please understand that we do not blame you for anything; we are just glad to have Asagi back. I wish both of you did not have to go through that; you have paid a great price to keep her safe, and we cannot thank you enough."

Brett lifted his hand to cover the bandages; not feeling like much of a hero considering what Asagi had to go through. Asagi could tell he was blaming himself, but she knew how great he was, and then she remembered something she had to tell. "Mom… Dad… and even everyone; Brett protected me from everything for the last two years, and he always kept me so happy. I never could be un-happy when he was with me, and that is why we are engaged."

Everyone rejoiced with the happy news; Asagi's parents congratulated her on this engagement. Her father and mother looked at Brett, and knew he was right for her, and her father decided to speak. "If anyone was to be my daughters husband; I'm certainly glad she has chosen it to be you. You have more then proven yourself, and I know your love is true; so you have my blessing."

Winning the approval of Asagi's family actually got Brett to smile, and Juri and Mayura both congratulated him. Brett stood fully at attention, and he still wondered about Asagi. "Thank you, but I don't believe for a single second that I have done enough to earn this approval so easily… so if you would excuse me."

Brett bowed graciously, and just left without another word; he just left and no one knew what to say. Brett exited the house into the yard; he just stood on the driveway; looking off into the distance. He started to reminisce about everything that had happened, but what worried him was the future. That assassin had nearly killed them, and more would come, and he realized that he was at a crossroad; his next choice to set the rest of his life.

The door to the house opened, and Asagi's father exited out onto the driveway. Brett turned to see him approaching, and he decided to open the conversation. "Mr. Caldwell… you and your wife do not have to pretend to like me, and I don't know if I can always protect your daughter. I guess I just am to nervous to accept things; you do not know what is still after me, and what ever it is may still try to kill Asagi."

Mr. Caldwell took Brett under his arm, and took him for a short walk while he spoke. "Perhaps, but you still have my blessing; I know my daughter, and she can be very stubborn when she falls in love. I was not being nice because I want you with my daughter. It is true I was not that fond of you when I met you, but you have done so much for Asagi. She told us how many times you have sacrificed your own health for her, and that you always have come back to make her happy; that is who I want to be with my daughter."

"Thank you for the support Mr. Caldwell; I will do my best for Asagi. Still the future is making me nervous, and I don't know if I can handle what is coming…."

"You will Brett; everyone inside said you were like this, but you have to trust yourself more. You will do fine with Asagi; I just want you to know how much happier you make her life. Now I think she wants you back inside beside her; so get back in there."

Both returned to the house, and Brett did what he thought was best. Sitting beside Asagi, and the group talked and conversed about different things that were happening. Brett and Asagi shared there plans for every aspect of there lives, but soon the time came where it was getting late and they had to leave.

Goodbyes were hard on everyone, but they still had to be done. Asagi promised she would visit her mom and dad as often as possible. Brett made the promise that he would take care of her, and it made it easier on her parents. The only thing left was to invite her parents to the ceremony; they were only to happen to come to a ceremony that honored her.

The ceremony was to be held tomorrow, but now they were going to go to there new home. When they finally arrived; it was a parting point with more goodbyes. Cagalli mentioned to Brett that his new job would not start till after the ceremony; something that he appreciated greatly from Cagalli.

Mir had a long goodbye with Brett, but did not let Brett leave without promising to keep in touch with her. Juri and Lowe were leaving together; Brett and Asagi got hugs from Juri, and Lowe just said his goodbyes. The future was unknown for the young to be wed couple, but having Mayura offering them aid.

They collected what little they had left in there lives that Cagalli had kept, and the limo drove away; taking all of there friends. It was hard, but when Asagi was right beside Brett; it was more exciting. She could now start her new life with him; one that with no war, and no strife.

Entering there joint apartment; it was actually fairly spacious for just one person, and all three could easily live there. Asagi explored the apartment, but knew someday she would have her own house with Brett. The job lined up for him had more then decent pay, but it would be hard to leave Mayura behind alone.

Now was not the time for those thoughts; this apartment had real beds; ones that were not part of a military ship, and it was going to be just what Asagi wanted. The evening went by quick with late meals, and Asagi enjoying her own shower with real products. Life without the military; not being on a base all the time was the best.

When it came time to sleep; Asagi was so excited over the prospect of being able to make love to him without being in a war like situation. It was no doubt going to be amazing; she never was disappointed with anything he did, and she could trust him not to hurt her. It was not in his nature at all; she just simply loved that about him, and the nearer it got; the more excited she was.

When it actually came time for bed, and both were getting ready to get into bed; that Mayura came in with a sad face. She looked at both of them; disappointed that she had to break up what was between them, but she could not hold back the question. "I know it's not right of me, and that you two are probably just want to spend time alone, but can I please sleep with you?"

It was disappointing, but Asagi could wait for a friends sake, and looked at Brett for permission; with a face he could not say no to. Not that once in bed he did not enjoy it; both girls heads resting on the top of his chest on opposite sides. It was very relaxing for Brett; since he had strong feelings for both girls.


	13. Chapter 12 Ceremony

Chapter 12 Ceremony

Chapter 12 Ceremony

It would take some time for things to become normal again, but till then it was nice to sleep in a place without the looming threat of battle. Sleeping was so much easier, but getting use to a normal life was less exciting. There would be no more battles at least for a while; the fact was the war was over, but Brett knew there was other things happening that were affecting everything. All these thoughts made the future seem very interesting, but right now he should not be thinking of the daunting future.

Here he was with Asagi, Juri, Mayura, and a good portion of the Archangel crew was all on a stage inside a massive building. Before them were nearly a thousand soldiers with special military personnel and key members. It was an honor ceremony for end of the war, and one that Cagalli thought was very important.

Asagi sat right beside Brett and held his hand, she could just tell he was nervous about what was coming up. Cagalli had made it a key point to honor Brett who was her long time friend. Brett was not very anxious to get up and speak, and felt that there were better people who could have been here. Asagi however would not let him leave though, she believed that Brett was most disserving of this award he would be receiving.

Cagalli finally took the stage and went straight to the podium with a few guards following her. Cagalli took a few seconds to organize her thoughts, but Brett was amazed at how different she was, and yet still the same. All whispering stopped, and Cagalli could finally start this televised event.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here today, and even everyone watching and paying there respects right now. Orb has suffered just like the entire world, and now we have to look to the future to build a better tomorrow. We will build a better tomorrow for everyone and look to eliminating war from the globe once and for all. We cannot keep blaming others for what they are, but together we can build a future free of war. However we could never have had achieved our goal without all the brave soldiers that gave there lives for everyone of us still alive today…"

"There gift cannot never be wasted; they have given all of us a peaceful world to live in. Many brave soldiers fought tirelessly to bring us today, and we all need to thank them and pray that their souls find rest… every last person who gave there lives disserves so much and I wish that we could do more for them then the monuments we plan to build. We have to rebuild our country once more, and this time I promise to stay and be the leader you all disserve, and that our country needs."

Cagalli's speech briefly stopped when the sadness gripped her for a moment, and all she did was take a few seconds to regain her composure. Brett was impressed that Cagalli had grown so much into a strong leader, and yet he and Asagi were still like teenagers. It was amazing addressing all of these people at once, something Brett was dreading. "But today is about more then just honoring the memories of those who have fallen, but those who survived."

"I Cagalli Yula Attha especially need to apologize to a few people specifically… in the last war I did not do everything in my power, and I stopped believing in their survival. I have made errors in judgment, but this was my worst mistake that I have ever made. I gave up on two important friends lives during the first war, and they suffered tremendously because of my mistake. I offer my sincerest apology to the family of Asagi Caldwell, and especially to my long time friend Brett…"

"Both of them never stopped fighting and through there efforts they have brought us this today. I apologize from the bottom of my heart and beg their forgiveness for my mistake. Both of them will be receiving the highest honor that Orb can give… not because of my error, but because even after how much they suffered. They still fought in the war that just ended to ensure Orb's survival; I would like for Brett to come up and say a few words to inspire us. Many of you know him, but I have always looked to him for strength so please join me in welcoming Brett up here."

The crowd applauded him, and his friends clapped the loudest of everyone while Brett reluctantly got up. Cagalli bowed to him as Brett nervously stepped up to the podium not thinking for a second that he could handle this, but when he stepped up he had to say something. "Um… hello everyone I don't really know what it is that I could possibly have done to have earned this honor…"

"I just started out as a technician, and one that never disserved any praise what so ever, and I don't think I disserve any awards. I just did what I could and that was all, I should have died long ago but I could not because of the people that I loved… they are the reason I'm here, and I don't know how some one like me can ever be looked to for strength. I never was a leader, and I never will be; I cannot comprehend how to be one. I don't need any apology or award, and I cannot accept them."

Asagi nearly got out of her chair, but every one did not believe this after what they had heard about him. "I'm nothing more then a damaged person; I have never been the same person since the events of the first war. The person you are celebrating did die, and all that is left of me is this. I don't have a purpose beyond a future of fighting, that is my purpose… I don't have a family or any relatives, all I have left is my friends. I'm sorry I should not be wasting everyone's time, I have to leave."

Brett started to walk off the stage when Asagi got up and stopped him. Brett looked so ashamed of what he had done, but also so sad at what he had done. Asagi led him back up to the podium and she decided to speak instead. "We both want to thank all of you; Brett has always been this hard on himself and he kept me safe in the worst of times. I know for a fact that I would have died without him protecting me, and Cagalli has done so much for us. Brett does not mean to be rude, but we have both been through so much and he never forgives him self for what happened."

"I know that he is such a good person and that he only ever continues to protect everyone that he can. Because of that he is always pushing himself to hard, but he never has stopped me from smiling. All I can say is thank you; especially all the people who brought Brett back and kept him safe. I would like to thank everyone for listening and honoring us."

Cagalli was so stunned and just had to watch Asagi lead Brett over to her. Both bowed before Cagalli presented them with their medals of honor. She had always guessed Brett would pull something like this, but it was not like she could blame him after al he had been through. Everyone stood up and applauded Brett and Asagi for everything, and most just considered Brett to be incredibly moderate.

Now it had been two months since the day of the awards ceremony and Brett was even more depressed. It was now nothing more then a dull boring normal life that he felt un-content with. The last few months he had seen less and less of everyone that he knew. He just sat in Mayura's apartment by himself looking out the window. He had not even seen Asagi his still to be bride and things were seeming more like he was left out.

Now Brett had lost contact with his friends, and even Asagi's cheerful wedding plans had slowed to nothing. Brett could not get any answers for why, but eventually he just stopped trying to find out why. His mind would fill in the worst case possibilities, but no matter what his life seemed always to be getting worse.

Asagi and Mayura would leave early and hardly speak to Brett unless they needed something. Brett got no answers from phone calls, and his spirit always was felt to be so depressed. There was nothing really to be noticed, and Brett imagined that Asagi was growing apart from him. Now he felt so alone and cut off even that he was not supposed to be here, not even his birthday had been celebrated, but only forgotten.

Perhaps this was Brett's punishment for him always beating himself up, or maybe he had not done enough. What ever it was Brett finally decided to leave the apartment and head out to find someone. He did not bother to grab anything on his way out since he would not need it. All he wanted to do was get answers for everything that had happened.

Hours passed while Brett searched on the bright sunny day looking for anything that he could recognize. Brett would stop to ask a few people every now and then ask if anyone had seen them, but never once had anyone. It was beginning to become apparent that no one wanted to be found until Brett happened upon a church where he spotted Mayura's vehicle.

Finally having had enough waiting Brett pushed though the doors into the church looking for Asagi to apologize. He pushed deeper into the main part, but inside he then stumbled into the middle of a marriage ceremony. Everything just suddenly stopped, and at first Brett figured he must have made a mistake till he recognized the bride and groom.

Everyone was dead silent at the sight of Brett, and the only sound came from Brett. Everyone in the crowd was his friends and closest allies. At the alter was Cagalli and Athrun halfway to becoming bride and groom. All the emotions inside Brett were boiling even when he started to cry from the overwhelming sensation of not being wanted any more. Even Asagi could not bare to look at Brett or say anything, but Brett could. "What… just what is going on!"

Asagi wanted to speak up until she heard grinding metal in the back of her head, and she clenched her jaw shut. "Why the hell did you all do this to me? Is it because I'm not even human, or maybe because… AHHHH!! I just don't god damn know what I did to disserve this!! Will someone please answer me!"

No one could answer leaving a long awkward silence that anyone wanted to break even thought they could not. Brett finally gave in and dropped to his knees, but even his weakness in his legs did not stop his anger. "So this how you all want to tell me; I can't understand why all of you decided to treat me this bad, but fine. It's not like I ever had a real birth so I guess this it right? Well fine I guess I will just leave then..! Don't worry because I won't ever bother you again… no matter how close I got you all; I have learned my lesson to never trust anyone."

"… I'm so sorry Asagi that I kept you alive because all you did was make me feel so much worse then being dead. I can't believe that you would do this, but that makes it pretty obvious that I should be by my self… so don't come after me no matter how fucking bad you feel. I hate you, and I will… I just don't love you at all and take this stupid thing back!!"

Brett took the engagement ring that Asagi had given him in return to his and threw it to Asagi's feet. It took everything in Asagi to not move an inch or even cry a single tear. Brett just shook his head feeling so devastated and confused. The reason became irrelevant and in a second Brett left without another word taking a photo from his pocket.

He stopped at the exit to the church and looked at it for a second. It was from when Asagi and Brett first met. Now looking at it only hurt the young man more, and he tore it down the middle separating the two in the picture before throwing the halves away. After that he just left the premises just wandering in a random direction that would take him away for ever.

Back in the church Asagi finally broke down into tears and was so angry that this had to happen and the choice she made. Finally from the roof descended a female figure cloaked by a trench coat holding Lacus in her arms with a kunai placed at her jugular. "Well you all did really well, to think two months of hard work could have been ruined by all you… especially you, but I have to say you definitely broke his poor little heart. You were all so amazing that I should give you all a hand in crushing all of his spirit, boy though did he sound like he really hates you."

Nothing Asagi could do express her sadness at how she must have made Brett felt, his words that he would never love her again. Then Asagi just stopped crying and could not do anything. Her heart felt tremendous pain from the shock of everything coming to light, and the only way it could be described was that her own heart broke completely. She had failed Brett for the sake of Lacus's safety and she felt the worst ever like the lowest form of life with no point or purpose. Asagi slipped into a state of depression and the sight caused Mayura to get down beside Asagi, and to whisper encouraging words to try and keep Asagi from giving up on life.

All words Mayura spoke fell on deaf ears though; Asagi was already gone and lifeless with no heart to give. Too sad that she had done something so horrible to the person that meant the whole world, and he was gone now. The tone of anger and hatred was one that Asagi would never have expected Brett to use on anyone other then his enemies. In the crowd were many angered friends that had all been brought together by the single threat, and they all were waiting for any chance to take this woman down.

Andrew Waltfeld was anxious with the gun that he had brought, but he could not do anything with Lacus still in the way. "Oh look at her; her heart must have broke to it is funny that you all are so angry at me… any of you could have broke the silence and hoped he could have stopped me, but I guess little Asagi does not really love him at all. You listening blondie; I hope it hurts that much more that your perfect love fell apart like nothing. True love is garbage, it does not exist and he will not come back no matter what you do!"

It was thought to be impossible, but Asagi felt her heart break even more, and she then stopped caring about anything; even her life. She absolutely did not want to live if Brett was not there beside her, but she wished she would have said anything. Mayura could tell her best friend was already gone no matter what she said, but she would not stand for it. "You… I Hate you for doing this you…"

"Me what…? Come on and just say it; I don't care because I had a job to do. Now that he has been separated I can just go off and kill him without any worry of him getting powered up because he wants too live because he had the perfect love! I love injuring people's hearts; it is so much more fun to play with your prey before you kill them off… but really you all need to be mad at yourselves because you but one life before another. You all chose this girl because she is stopping war, so if you ask me you did not care about him at all."

"You are a coward; employing such tricks to get to Brett this way is despicable to treat someone so carelessly. You hurt someone that we all care about, and once we stop you we will make sure we find him and set things right, and we will. Too take such an easy way shows no respect for anyone or anything."

"Easy… easy…? You know you are not as smart as everyone gives you credit for, Mrs. Lacus. I held you hostage for months and organized this whole thing you pest. Why am I even wasting my breath on you; you could never understand my brilliance, and now I'm going to go hunt him down, and chop him up into small pieces. He won't put up any fight now that his heart has been so damaged."

Cagalli barely held herself back, but Lowe did not wait to standup and speak in his usual disrespectful tone. "You ugly old woman, you don't disserve to be alive!"

"OLD…? Ugly…? Just for that insult I'm going to kill the girl anyway and then slaughter all of you pains in my…!"

"Lacus…!"

Kira's sudden shout knocked Larxene off balance for a minute before Kira body checked the blond haired girl holding Lacus as a hostage. Kira quickly rose up with Lacus safe in his arms a s he led her out. Mayura grabbed Asagi and pulled her out of the way of harm while everyone scrambled away from the angered evil woman who hit the floor hard.

Andrew upholstered his gun quickly ready for this event long before it happened. Quickly he fired off multiple shots that went right through Larxene. She cried out in pain and quickly rose up to her feat clasping her side in pain. She could not believe things had gone so wrong, now she could not hope to hunt Brett with such injuries, and many guns were still on her.

"If you want to live then I suggest you leave here and leave us all alone out of gratitude that I let you live after all of this!"

Larxene was beyond angry, but there was absolutely nothing she could do beyond scowl. She had lost her focus for an instant and it cost her; this game was over. All she wanted was a chance to finally prove herself, but now she had to retreat; forced backwards till she disappeared into a black cloud of evil energy till she disappeared.

Everyone relaxed for a second before springing quickly into action. Kira was tending to Lacus as she sobbed for the shear terror she had experienced. Still Lacus felt bad for being captured and used to hurt someone she cared about. Kira however was for the moment focused only on Lacus's safety for the time being, and he promised to get Lacus to a hospital just in case.

Mayura wanted to go find Brett, but then there was Asagi who was barely breathing. Her heart was faint and Mayura cried for someone to get an Ambulance. Mayura guessed that Brett's statement had broken Asagi's heart the same way his was, but Asagi was taking it harder with her loss of will to live. To Mayura looking into Asagi's lifeless and unresponsive eyes told the tale of a woman who gave up on everything.

Athrun rushed out side only to find the torn photo lying on the ground with no sight of Brett. Andrew and Lowe both joined Athrun outside and looked around to see the exact same thing. "He's gone, and no doubt he is going to be hard to track or even stop. This is not good; Asagi is hurt too and I think it is more severe then just a little trauma. I think we should split up and find him now!"

The three guys quickly split up and went off looking for Brett feeling the incredible urge to how much damage had been done over the last two months.


	14. Chapter 13 Broken Hearts

Chapter 13 Broken Hearts

Chapter 13 Broken Hearts

"I don't know how to fix it Mrs.; All I know is that physically she is fine. She appears to have given up on life for one reason or another… I can't stop that so unless something happens soon that can fix what ever happened, she is going to die. I'm sorry but we have done all that we can do."

Things were grim for Asagi and Mayura just let out a scream of frustration to relieve her stress level. Her best friend was on breathing aid because she had her heart broken giving her no reason to live any longer. Asagi was nearly a lifeless doll that did not respond to anything, and her eyes had become dull and reflected no light. After losing what she loved most, the thing she thought that she never would lose and now she did not want to continue.

It was the worst thing a broken heart could bring, and even with all the technologies supporting her body; Asagi's spirit was gone and causing her body to shut down. The doctor apologized again before leaving to check on Lacus's health. Lacus was in the next room, and Kira was just being extra careful getting her aid to keep her safe.

The heaviest thing on Lacus's mind was the fact that she had played the greatest role in something so evil. Only Kira staying with her was helping her get through this, but despite all the pain Lacus had suffered, the young woman wanted to go fix what she had done. Kira however kept her close and would not let her, he knew if Asagi died that it would be Lacus who would shoulder all the blame.

Low and Juri sat in Asagi's room hoping for a miracle, and even Cagalli was praying hard for all of this to automatically fixed. Every hour death was closing in making it more and more imperative to find Brett. Every hour though everyone Cagalli had summoned including police and fiends to look for Brett, there was never a single spotting.

Mayura paced back and forth out in the halls waiting for any news, but every so often went in to tell her friend Brett still loved her. Some how the heart broken girl was still alive, but was making it hard for the doctors and nurses to fight a condition like this. To see her friend like this was too much for her heart, and then Cagalli came up to her whispering under her voice. "Still no word from anyone seeing anything, and there has been no reports of him leaving the country. I hope he is alright; I still feel really bad going along with all that but Lacus…"

The pause in Cagalli's statement finally did Mayura's patience in; she ran away fast as she could down the hall towards the stairs. Cagalli questioned through a yell where Mayura was going, but got no response. Mayura just felt that she could not wait and figured she knew where he was. Even if it was a long shot it was worth it, because she knew Asagi could not last.

All the time Mayura had been with Brett and Asagi had silenced her own feelings for Brett but that was for her friend. They were always so happy together and after all the time watching them oblivious this was not fair. Mayura could not even begin to believe her friend disserved something this horrible. After two years of suffering even if it meant Mayura could never express her feelings, Asagi needed him more.

Mayura got outside and quickly into her car wasting little time doing up her seatbelt. She started the car and quickly backed out of her spot. In her mind she only could think of two possible places, but it was worth the effort. If there was even a remote chance then it was worth it to save both her friends. She had to take this slim chance, and prey her hunch paid off.

Inside Cagalli mindlessly wandered back into Asagi's room, she did not look good at all hooked up to machines trying to keep her alive. Cagalli cringed at the way Asagi looked still suffering even though she never disserved this. She closed her eyes, but still she heart the much slower then normal beep of Asagi's heart monitor. Then Cagalli heard footsteps and turned to see a doctor approaching her with a sad face.

Cagalli knew it was bad news but before she could even ask the doctor, he was already starting to speak. "I'm sorry Lady Cagalli, we have done all we can. With her current rate of heartbeat I cannot see her lasting more then an hour or two. We have tried anti depressants but she has lost the will to live. I'm very sorry, but she is going to die unless something can snap her out of this spiral."

"Thank you doctor…" was all Cagalli said before the doctor shook his head a little and walked away feeling incredibly depressed by himself.

Mayura's car came to a screeching halt before she jumped out of the car in a state of panic. She looked around the beautiful open park space, and then she began to run into the park looking franticly for any person. She ran tirelessly into different areas till she finally stopped, over on a bench was a young man starring off into the distance; the sight caused Mayura to smile as she started to run over to the young man, but then she noticed he was not moving.

When she got up beside him, Mayura gasped to see Brett sitting there awake but bleeding out of an open wound in his chest. The knife was still partly in him, and Mayura started get teary eyed at this. The wound was bad, and she could not even begin to think how this happened. She got close and finally Brett moved a little to look at Mayura.

Mayura waited but got no response, but at least he was still alive. Mayura was so happy but wondered how this could have happened, but now all the wondering made her so nervous that she had to talk. "How did this happen, are you okay?"

Brett could barely move after how long he had been sitting here but he still found the strength to talk quietly. "I just wandered here, and then I was attacked by someone tonight. They stabbed me and stole everything I had and left me to die. I came here because this place because this was point where my life became so bad. Why are you here?"

"What kind of stupid question is that to be asking me; I'm here because everyone is worried about you. Asagi needs you so much right now!"

"No she doesn't Mayura; she already made it clear when she said nothing. I was just used by everyone, and then abandoned by all the people I use to love, so just let her go off and find someone else because I don't love her."

Finally Mayura broke and slapped Brett once with enough force so it was heard through the entire park. Then Mayura wasted no time and slapped Brett multiple times till she broke down crying on Brett's shoulder. Then she looked up into his eyes with a fairly angry look and spoke her mind. "You are an absolute idiot if you believed that we did that. I can't believe you thought we would do that; it was Larxene; she did everything to try and get you using Lacus as a hostage!"

Brett's eyes shot open when he heard the story, and it fit in his mind. He wanted to cry now more then anything, but Mayura still had more important things to say. "Don't you get it that Asagi is really in trouble, after what you said she gave up on life. She is barely alive… please just tell me that you are still in love with Asagi, because I can't let her go through this, and I don't want you to lose her either."

"Of course I still do, Asagi is dying because of me…"

Quickly Brett tried to get up, but just could not leaving Mayura to lift Brett up off the bench. He was heavy but not impossible, the whole time Brett was suffering from the crisis that he was going to be the one responsible for Asagi dying. Mayura figured he was going to be going into a state of shock soon, and no matter how worn out she was she had to get Brett there soon. "Brett stay with me okay; Asagi will be fine I promise!"

The cry to Brett's senses did little good, and it took over five minutes for Mayura to make it back to her vehicle where she put Brett lying down in the back seat. Quickly she reached for her purse and got out her cell phone and dialed Cagalli. Brett was in the back questioning himself on how he could have been so stupid.

The phone answered after a few rings and Mayura was connected with Cagalli where Mayura franticly began to speak. "Cagalli I found him; Brett was in the park but he was stabbed and I'm to scarred to touch the wound. Is Asagi still alright…?"

Cagalli was happy and sad at the same time, and she looked over to the young blond who was ready to die. "She is still alive, but there's no way you can make it back before she is going to die. Asagi can't hold on any longer I'm sorry but…"

"Then put the phone to Asagi's ear!"

The shout startled Cagalli so much that she just obeyed not wanting Asagi to suffer any longer. Meanwhile Mayura jumped into the back seat beside Brett and put the phone to his mouth, but he was still panicking about what he had done. Again Mayura slapped him and brought him back to his senses, and Mayura started to beg. "Brett, please just talk to her… say anything I know just hearing you will keep her alive; please."

Brett understood and hoped it was not too late, and then just found himself crying out for Asagi to answer and forgive him. "Asagi… Asagi please say something; please don't die! I'm so sorry I was so stupid; I still love you I swear just please don't die and leave me alone!"

Cagalli could easily hear since Brett was yelling, and she was glad to hear him. Then Cagalli noticed a single tear coming from Asagi's eye, and her heart rate jumped a little. Everyone in the room was ecstatic, and Cagalli continued to hold the phone close to Asagi's ear the whole time. A small little voice crept out of her throat, and the hope inside her grew stronger again. "Brett…"

"Asagi! Hold on please I promise; I will come to you I swear!"

"It can't be him; Brett abandoned me…"

"Asagi please don't die!!"

Mayura lifted Brett's hand and placed the cell phone in it, then quickly got to the drivers seat and closed the doors. The small little sports car drove off quickly carrying Brett as fast as Mayura could.

The car ripped through abandoned intersections and barely slowed or stopped. Mayura knew she had to get quickly to the hospital, and could hear Brett talking to Asagi. It did not take long for Mayura to get to the hospital, and she made her way right to the entrance where Lowe was waiting. Mayura jumped out form the car and spoke to Lowe. "Be careful Brett was stabbed in his side, and if we don't keep him talking to Asagi she may give up."

Quickly Lowe nodded before he opened the door and helped Brett out. Lowe was able to carry Brett much easier, and Mayura kept the phone to his ear. They made there way up stairs to Asagi's room where Brett was placed on the side of her bed. Now weakness meant nothing and Brett could feel his heart snap into two pieces.

It was his fault; Asagi was like this because of him and the pain in his heart was far worse then any injury he could have got. Brett touched Asagi's face but somehow Asagi's heart rate was fading fast, and even with her eyes open she did not look like she could see anything. Brett got right in front of her vision and started to cry at the sight of Asagi being so lifeless. "Asagi please; please don't die because of what I did… please come back…"

Everyone else could just listen and pray it was not too late after everything. Lacus had gotten out of bed with Kira's aid, and she needed to watch this more then anyone, but if not for Kira she would have been too weak to bare witness. Brett still held himself up, and he had to at least apologize before it was over. "Asagi please know that I never for one second meant what I said; how could I have… I was just so hurt that I could not see what was going on…"

"I never meant anything, I still love you I swear on everything and I wish I could go back and take back everything. Please if you can still hear me… don't leave me now, I still love you the same way I know you still love me… please… I'm so sorry, Asagi."

Brett's tears fell right onto Asagi's face, and Brett just kept hearing the dull heart beat monitor. Then it ended and the flat line sign rang out through the room causing Brett's heart to skip a beat. Everyone else gasped to what they saw, and Mayura dropped to her knees and started to cry. Brett then smelt Asagi's sweet smell and then came the hug he absolutely needed, and he questioned what had happened.

To his surprise Asagi had jumped out bed and hugged Brett so fast that she had lost the sensors attached to her. It was too much and Brett felt so weak and he could not believe it when he heard Asagi's voice come from over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry too; I'm so happy I still am lucky enough to have you. I'm so sorry…"

Both were crying, but it was obvious at this point that both would be fine since they started laughing and crying together. Both exclaimed how sorry they were and trying to apologize to the other, but finally everyone watching relaxed. It had been a long hard day but things were going to be alright, Mayura figured that it was the hope Asagi always had because she believed in Brett no matter what, but now her heart was at peace since both would be fine.

Now Asagi and Brett were locked together in an inseparable hug, and all the girls had to just wipe their tears away. The doctor who was standing in the room motioned for Cagalli to come out into the hall, and she did. Kira saw them and leaned over to whisper that everything was fine to Lacus, and then led her back to get some rest.

In the hallway; the doctor closed the door behind them and was ready to tell Cagalli what he had planned. "Lady Cagalli; it is important that we take care of his wounds soon. However I won't be doing too much and I won't separate them. I believe you are listed as the closest thing to a guardian so I need your permission to go ahead."

"That is fine, but please just let them stay together, but why not give them anything to help with the pain?"

"I think both of them need time right now to let their hearts recover. After all the trauma Asagi cannot take the stress, and I think they should just ease back into things. You are more then welcome to stay the night if it makes you feel better?"

"Thank you, I think I might just to keep an eye on them. First I just have let everyone know, but thank you for all your aid."

"It is my pleasure…"

Later Asagi was lying down on her stomach off to Brett's good side; the breathing aid was gone, and Asagi's heart rate was quickly returning to normal. Asagi kept asking Brett to stay with her, and Brett kept answering for all time. Asagi had even cried that Brett had been hurt, and they were getting better.

Now Mayura was asleep along with Lowe and Juri too. Brett and Asagi both asked Mayura too stay, and they both loved her for what she did. She was now more then a friend, and they both wanted to tell Mayura when she woke up. Brett and Asagi spoke softly to the other, and they talked about everything they could think of while Brett was sown up.

The blade had been painfully removed without the use of any anesthetics or pain killers for the fear of what they could do to Brett or even Asagi. Both had endured too much stress and trauma to risk it, and so it was done without. Still the administered medicines to prevent infection, and he was lucky it had not hit organs and he was then sown up and had a cloth bandaged applied to the area and Asagi watched closely.

Asagi did what she could and continually hugged Brett when a nerve was struck. It was hard, but just Asagi being there was enough to get him through it. She kept her head right by Brett, but switched between looking at his face and his wound. She still had trouble believing it was not a dream, but she would take it, and she kept kissing him ever so often, and it helped both immensely even thought they cried when they did kiss.

The doctor left politely, and Cagalli came in after telling everyone that Asagi and Brett were fine. It felt like the whole traumatic event was over, and everyone would rather have a boring normal life then to ever experience this again. Cagalli was quick to fall asleep since she was so tired from all the worrying, but now it was over except for Brett and Asagi. "Brett; I can't sleep…"

"It's okay Asagi; neither can I so we can just talk and take this all in. I promise I won't leave you, and I won't let Mayura go either after what she did."

"Thank you Brett, for being so strong…"

"Thank you Asagi for helping me be, I will not leave you, I promise."

When dawn finally arrived it was looking to be a much brighter day. Mayura woke up early and went over to sit beside Brett. He was still up and watching over Asagi, and Mayura guessed he promised to stay awake while she slept to keep her safe. Mayura was acting more affectionate towards Brett, and she kept telling herself it was because she almost lost her friends; when in truth it was because she still was in love with Brett


	15. Chapter 14 The Reprieve

Chapter 15 The Reprieve

Take a look at our new site!

www. projectchaosrising .com

Chapter 14 The Reprieve

It took a full week, but soon both Brett and Asagi were home in Mayura's apartment. They still were acting like a couple of high school students in love, but Mayura could understand after the years of their lost life. Neither grew up properly and they had dependant on the other to get them through hard times. However it did not change the fact that Mayura was coming to terms she had feelings for the young man as well.

Now Mayura realized she actually had very strong feelings for Brett all along. She liked his attitude and how much he cared for anyone important to him. She admired him as a pilot and she admired just how strong he was. Even if Mayura had fully come to terms with her feelings, she could not make a move with her friend so desperately attached.

A full month passed where everyone readjusted back to life, and this time there were no enemies pulling the strings behind the scenes. Life became so routine and mundane that Brett was even becoming depressed. Even though a normal life was a nice break, the world being at peace was nice but boring. Brett was slowly finding that he had become to use to battle, and now every day was torture even with pleasurable company and a nice life.

After a month the girls and Brett left to pay their respects at the war ceremonial. There they were met by Juri, Lowe, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, and lastly Meyrin. Each person greeted the others, and it was apparent that the time they were apart they missed the others. Just seeing each other ever so often was something nice that they enjoyed.

The new memorial had been built to honor all the soldiers and people who died in the last war. It was just a quiet time of paying respects till footsteps were heard coming towards them. A young girl and a young man both walked over to the group paying their respects and stood well back from them. Slowly Brett turned to look at the two of them, and there was just something about them that was so familiar.

Others started to take notice and turned to look at the two people that were watching them, and they all studied each other. The guy had brown hair and eyes, and looked vaguely familiar, while the young girl had blue hair and brown eyes but still seemed familiar. Finally the mysterious brown haired stranger walked up and started to speak normally. "Nice to meet you Brett, I came on behalf of my father and I need your help."

Most of everyone who had gathered had no idea what was going, but Brett had an idea and was very surprised. "That means you are Exia too right? Did something happen, or maybe you could explain how you both are so old considering how young he is."

"No you are right; both my sister and I are from the future, and not a pleasant one at that. I'm Judai, and this is my twin sister Alexia and in the future, most of the Exia are dead…"

Not everyone understood, but Asagi never forgot what Brett was and was suddenly very worried for Brett and her future together. "What happens to the Exia in the future; don't get me wrong I will come but I have to ask what happens that is so bad?"

Alexia finally opened her mouth cutting Judai off and taking control of telling the story. "In the future all of the Exia are hunted without mercy by an invincible enemy… we have to have this meeting to figure everything out before the future happens again."

"I'm in…" Brett stated without a second thought or hesitation, but then Judai spoke up next. "Thank you; we have talk to the other Exia before we come get you, but feel free to bring anyone you wish with you if it will make it easier. We will meet here in a little while…"

Both disappeared in an instant of Alexia grabbing Judai's arm, and it startled quite a few people and Kira needed to ask Brett something. "So Brett is it true, are they friends?"

"Yes they are, and I guess I will be leaving to a new world for this one, and none of you are obligated to come…"

Suddenly before Brett could finish, both Mayura and Asagi volunteered to come. Next Lacus and Kira whispered to one another, and then they agreed to come to Brett's surprise. Next Lowe and Juri both were anxious and decided to go, and Meyrin, Cagalli offered to come to and insisted that Athrun was coming too.

Everyone in the area had agreed to come, and Brett was happy to have friends going. The thrill for everyone was going to a new world and seeing things from another world. It was very exciting, and even Brett was starting to get excited. Seeing the Exia which were his family would be nice, but the looming threat of something else waiting to happen was still a concern.

One at a time each group convened at Pegasus's mansion thank to Alexia and Judai. Almost all of the Exia showed up except for one; Fayt had concealed his existence not that the other Exia would have been terribly glad to see him. It was a little awkward between each group, but since the priority was simply meeting and discussing what was about to happen.

Everyone convened in a massive room with a long table with each group sitting beside their respective Exia. Both the Exia of light and lighting had the biggest group that ended up taking one full side of the table easily plus a little more. The other Exia had only a few, and if it had not been for Naomi literally strong handing Brett despite Blair's best protest considering his weak condition to be at Siarnaq's side.

Ever since she had been saved by Siarnaq from death she had developed feelings for him because of it. They had not seen each other for quite some time, but she wanted to be right beside him now that he was near again. She could imagine Siarnaq leaving her behind again and that meant that she had to enjoy what time she was granted with him. The woman sat right beside Siarnaq completely proper and serious like Siarnaq trying not to upset him so that maybe she could go with him when he left.

At the moment things were fairly uncomfortable being just taken from there homes by the information that the worst was still coming. Loved ones were especially nervous with the grim news of a person they had come to be so close to. No matter if they could take the time right now to fool around, but they wanted to get the meeting done first before anything else came up.

It was pretty awkward for everyone who did not know anyone from the other worlds. Still it was exciting enough for some whispering between people who knew each other. No one wanted to start the meeting seeing as how depressing it would become, and soon it was up to the only Exia who was blunt enough to do it. "It is time that we started this meeting, and I think it would be best if we sorted out all the problems we have. Alexia I think you or Judai should tell us right away the most troublesome problem that you know."

In the future Judai and Alexia had come to known this Exia who was speaking so well; Siarnaq was a legend as the Exia of darkness but still not the level they considered their father. Alexia was simply to worried to speak, and left it to her twin brother to start the telling of the dark future they all shared. "I think that you should all no that something else is already different about this timeline, and things may change again before this event happens, but…"

"About twenty to forty years in the future things are pretty bad compared to what they are now. The Exia are being hunted down by an invincible black knight that never sleeps or eats, and never has to rest. It has no compassion, and never failed to show me that once when it hunted all the Exia down. All that was left eventually was my sister and I, and then we had to come back in time to escape it… still I want you to know that."

"That is enough for now…" Siarnaq stated coldly and stopped any further information taking a quick pause before he continued. "We can discuss further on that issue later but we have other problems as well. So Brett; are you going to tell us what happened to you or should I. You are not going to keep anything from us no matter how embarrassing you think it is, so tell us now…"

Being Brett's girlfriend; Blair did not enjoy anyone using that kind of tone on Brett, but he responded obediently feeling that he still owed his life to Siarnaq. "What happened; recently I was infected with Negastream and it changed me. It was to great to deny, and it changed me from who I was and I was lost in its feeling. I lost all my powers and strength and then Fayt stole it from me. Now I'm different and weak, I'm not the person most of you knew, and then many other groups have been trying to capture or kill me for there own reasons."

Siarnaq did feel for the young man in the deepest part of hi heart, but that feeling was snuffed out a single moment later. "Stop asking for pity from us because we have enough other problems. If you want it then ask your girlfriend and friends for it, but right now we have other things to talk about. As for you even if you are going to stand up for him, don't because we have more important things going on…"

This guy who had saved Brett earlier was hitting all the wrong notes with Blair, but she stayed silent while holding Brett's hand tight just trying to be there for him. "No doubt you all know about groups that are after us, but most are after Brett, the Exia of Light because of his abilities. They can ruin or help certain enemies, and right now Brett is still are most valuable asset. He has a new power forming inside him that may yet be the greatest tool we have, plus his weakness can bring back a power we thought was gone forever; the philosophers ability."

Many had no idea of what was being spoken of, but the memories inside each of the Exia remembered those moments. "Back when Jenova used our ability to create a new weapon that would change the future in an instant. The possibility exists if we could create a new Exia of fire and of metal so that we can use this ability to create a new weapon that could destroy Jenova's. The only thing we would need is an Exia with no powers like you Brett; since your power of Light is weak you can procreate the Exia we need if the females are gifted with the elements we need."

"Absolutely not…!" Shouted Blair not even the slightest bit intimidated anymore by the once terrifying Siarnaq, and she was marking territory. "No one else is going to have Brett like that so find another way because he is mine!"

The room suddenly seamed so silent from the awkward moment after the young girl realized what she had boldly told complete strangers. The other Brett sitting with Asagi was taken off guard, but Siarnaq was not. "I figured you would say that, but I have to say that as the Exia are right at this moment that we will not be fine. I cannot see the future, no one can truly predict their future even if they know their own destiny and I can see that interfering too. The Exia were designed to be perfect, and that is our fatal flaw because we are not…"

"Each Exia is given powers… or so we believed, but now is the time that I reveal a little more to what I learned on my own. The powers we gain is through evolution, and they do to just magically come to us. Right now we are the connection between different dimensions and worlds, but things are now to far gone for us to have any effect. All of us are experiments and only through evolution like humans can we hope to see our true potential. Most are all first generation and as we are we can't destroy Jenova or change the future. We are trophies or targets to everyone who knows of our race, as we are now I do not believe we can stand to survive much longer because the gods are now taking notice of us."

"So what are you saying…?" Aeolus shouted with no control or patience to wait and hear his ally out, but the barrage did not end there. "I made some dumb mistakes and I know there is now way things will ever be easy for us, but are you saying we should just give up?"

"I do not think we should just give up, but we are not perfect as you all well know. Light seams invincible but if you crush the will to fight it is over incredibly easy. After all he has been through it is hard for him to continue through all the pain he has to experience; from now I will only get harder to continue if things get worse. Fire and Metal could not save themselves either, you see we all have weaknesses to exploit."

"Fayt only needs to challenge an opponent that is too powerful and he will be crushed, his overconfidence is going to destroy him. Lightning you must continue to push yourself far beyond what you should, but your evolution is slow and that is your downfall. Water needs to learn and in battle that is nearly impossible to an extent. Wind you must use your abilities but fighting in space would destroy every ability you posses. I gain power from killing, and I cannot anymore after the thousand years I have lived; so you see we are not perfect and we have a tough time ahead."

Levius was sitting back comfortably listening intently, but wanted to know more about himself. It was a rare occasion for the answers just to be given so easily but something not to be missed. "Siarnaq, what else did you learn about the Exia?"

"The Exia each evolve different ways, but they cannot change what type they are. Light needs to be threatened, Lightning to push himself, Water to Learn, Wind to practice, Destiny to fight, and Darkness to kill… We all have a path and I know of nothing that can change that, and I'm of little use. When I was born I awoke for the first time I was very different from what I am now. Now I cannot act or do anything to change the way things should happen, and that is why I stay hidden."

"That book told me almost nothing that I could have wanted to know, but I think at this point we cannot do anything against what comes our way except survive. We are now facing too many enemies and the Exia are now primary targets. We are being hunted and used by Jenova, Balance, all of Balance's underlings that he can be created at his will, this Black Night, and the worst of all the gods that now want to destroy us. We are separated by dimensions and cannot stay in contact, and it seams like we are only going to die out and be left as a page in history to the few who remember us…"

Everyone close to one of the Exia felt for them, but a lot just did not know that the people they knew were aliens. Meyrin was still a little in denial and Cagalli felt hurt she had not been told by her child hood friend. Ashe was stunned, but was intrigued to find out what else was behind Levius, a guy that she was starting to obsess about. Jeanne knew and so did her allies, but hearing what else they had to contend with was more then daunting. So many had conflicting emotions, but after looking to Asagi, Brett had to say something. "So what are we going to do?"

A deep sigh came from Siarnaq, and everyone was hoping for an easy answer to come out, but it did not. "We can just leave everything and try t fight back, but I know for a fact we will fail. We cannot fight gods or any goddess and possibly make things worse. I'm held back and cannot do anything, we would need something drastic to happen to change what I believe will. The only real choice I think we can make is to continue living the way we have, because we simply cannot fight against something this big in the state we are. But it is too soon, and a lot has been told here tonight. For now I think we should relax and take everything in, so let us take a long break and reflect on the choice we think we should make."

The room well silent while many considered what was going to happen from this point on. There were few options with massive consequences laying in wait behind either one. Everyone was going to need to chose what path they would take from this point onwards, and that made them think about possibly just going home, but then the door opened and Pegasus stuck his head in not caring if he interrupted or not. "Excuse me everyone but most of you are probably hungry after such a long trip, so why don't you all take a break and come eat?"

The distraction was exactly what everyone needed, and Levius could see that everyone needed this. "I think that precisely what we all need right now. We can all rest and eat and then tomorrow we will all chose what we are going to do. For now let us just take a break."

Everyone present got up and preceded into the next room to see a massive banquet filled with many types of food and drinks. The only problem was this was a major crossroad for everyone present, but none knew that no matter what they chose thing were know moving towards events that would surely lead them down a new path.


	16. Chapter 15 The Decision

Chapter The Decision

The Decision

Almost everyone split apart into their own worlds groups still too timid to talk to others, of course each Exia's group had a lot to discuss. All of the Exia had a tough choice to make when it came too what would happen next. Asagi could tell her fiancée was restless and would want revenge. Blair was very upset with how her Brett had been treated by Siarnaq, and extremely furious with what he had implied. Both Celestia and Jeanne had doubts too, but out on a small balcony looking down on the isolated island was Siarnaq and Misora.

The Exia of Darkness left each of his brethren a tough choice, now they had to decide. He was never one to interfere in others personal affairs because something always told him not to. However the approaching footsteps reminded him that he had violated that policy yet again. "It is nice to see you again Siarnaq. I always hoped I would get to see you again, I have to say you were a little tough on that one of your family."

Misora took a spot right beside Siarnaq, staring him from an angle but prompting a response. "Right now I have to be; despite the happy lives everyone has been able to live I still cannot. I'm the only one who is like this, and what ever it is does not permit me to do anything for myself. None of us are natural, the only true thing I feel certain about these days is that something must happen to change all of us. Are fatal flaw was that we were designed to be perfect, now the only real question will be if we can survive long enough to evolve into a real species."

Misora listened intently, becoming very curious to hear what the reason was and prompted the answer with a quick observation. "You believe being a natural creation is better then being created?"

"Yes; our design was meddled with too many times, and I know now that originally we could not survive. Still it seems that something is still on our side, working with us to insure that we continue on. The Exia will die out for sure… unless someone helps us evolve into a species that is beyond what we are. Natural evolution is the key, and someone or something is going to have to be the one to change everything. I will have to become the one that performs this act, but I must ask you to not tell anyone of my plan. Soon all the Exia will die if things pass the way I want them too, and then from the ashes we can begin a new."

The idea was a dark one that Misora could understand even if she could never approve of. The fact that this man had saved her and believed that she should not throw her life away did hold significant meaning. Reluctantly she just had to agree, and she would not intervene in his plan. It meant a lot just telling her, but she could just tell that Siarnaq would not harm any of the Exia in his attempt to save them.

Blair was inside with Brett and a few of their friends all together talking things over. Blair was still embarrassed at what she had told every last person so openly, and what was worse was that total strangers heard it. Even though it was joyous to hear Blair's conviction Brett had a tough choice that he had to talk over with everyone; now he had to face his darkest realization. "I cannot leave; I just cannot fight in this kind of battle and lose what I have here. It is my responsibility to protect you and I just cannot lose this place. This is the only place I know I will ever be happy, and I'm too afraid; what should I do?"

Everyone fell dead silent in the small group of duelists, this was Brett's decision and one they could not make for him. They had personal feelings but they understood what each choice could mean too, and interference could have the worst ramifications at this crossroad, but one person was as blunt as ever. "No; you are not going to leave me!"

Brett looked up at Blair who was presenting a very serious expression, but he knew what she would say even before she could continue to speak. "I don't want you to leave me, just stay and we will have fun and duel and everything you like. You don't have to; leave it to the other Exia; it's not fair that we should give up our happiness because something is happening that you can't help. I have almost lost you to many times to lose you again; I can't believe I never realized how great you are but I don't want you to go."

It was a very heart felt statement that could have easily swayed Brett to stay with her no matter what would come if it was not for the knowledge of what might come after him now. "Blair… I don't want to go, but how can I just turn my back on the people that are like my family; if I'm with them then I might be able to make a difference."

"But we are your family too…" Blair cried out with no regard for who was listening, and she was ready to fight for what she had. "Everyone with you at Duel Academy is your family to; none of us want you to go. I know you think you can help but you are too weak now after the mistakes I made, I'm sorry for my mistakes but I still don't want you to go because I'm afraid of losing you!"

The plea tugged at Brett's heart; he could not imagine leaving from his own issues. He got down onto one knee and brushed Blair's hair out of her eyes for his confession. "I'm scarred of losing you guys and not coming back to Blair. I don't want to even risk it no matter what happens, so… I'm going to stay here with all of you; if that is okay with the rest of you?"

Blair was the first to exclaim how happy she was that she had won her prize. They could find a way, and she was going to enjoy hiding with him. All of Brett's friends were glad to hear that he would stay, but somehow Alexis knew that eventually who Brett was would catch up with him. Still deep down she definitely wanted Brett to stay as well.

Across the room and sitting at a table was the former Theus, pondering what choice he would make now. Both Celestia and Ashe were curious too, but really Ashe had been blown away by the complete overload of information. Her mind had been swept away by just everything she had seen in the last few hours, and she was completely dazed allowing Celestia to have a serious chat. "Levius, what are you going to chose to do?"

"There is no doubt this is a tough choice on all of us. I cannot because I still have a job to do; Weil is still my responsibility. I'm partly to blame for the state of your world and I do not feel ready to leave it to its fate. I don't belong but I know that Weil is still there after all those years. I can still sense his presence like a knife in my back, and so I cannot leave the world. I'm still as responsible for the biometals, and I will make amends for all the mistakes I committed and lay for the next generation."

Levius quickly glanced over at Ashe who was still dazed from the information and shock to what se had thought about him. It had completely overwhelmed the young girl and this little confession gave insight for Celestia. "So is that why you are keeping her close; because you feel responsible for laying this huge fate down on her. I'm as much to blame as you are, and that is why I'm going to follow you to where ever and help you. I'm not going to leave you after everything that we have been through."

"Thank you Celestia… thank you for understanding. I never meant for you to feel like I was leaving you for Ashe. I have a responsibility because I helped Weil, and he still haunts me. I will see that what ever is causing the problems this time is dealt with and then I will do what I can. I want you to stay at my side, and together we can aid the situation that threatens to destroy everything."

Celestia smiled and grabbed hold of Levius's hand showing her affection despite that he was not so open with his feelings. They both looked over to Ashe who was still off in space processing the information not listening to either of them, and Celestia let out a long sigh. "Alright I will let her stay for now, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Meanwhile Jeanne, Roger, and Liane were being led around by Aeolus looking at different places in the mansion and it was quite a shock. Just the technology of electricity was an awakening, but the different pallet of food was even more of a system shock. Jeanne was in love and had taken a full plate of food along with her, after all her war was over and despite her refinement she still was eager to put one ordure after the next in her mouth to sample.

Everything was new and beyond what they could have ever imagined possible. All the technology of things like television and holographics were easily mistaken for magic. It was life times beyond Jeanne and her companions, but Aeolus never missed a step when it came to explaining the science behind it. He could tap his reserve of knowledge which covered and amazing amount of knowledge. However Jeanne had noticed that even if Aeolus was making good on showing her new worlds, she could tell he was putting off his choice. "So you have not decided yet what you are going to do have you?"

"No Jeanne I have not even been thinking; honestly I have no clue what I should do… I'm sure that the solution will show up, and that will be the path that I will follow. It's not that big of a deal anyways…"

A sudden cold feeling draped over Aeolus's soul the second he finished, it was just the feeling of those same serious eyes that he fell in love with were now upon him. He shifted his eyes to gave upon Jeanne still in her medieval armor looking like she was aggravated with her significant attraction, and her tone matched her persona perfectly. "What do you mean by just you…? Or do I not matter to you anymore?"

"Come on Jeanne…" Aeolus said with a smirk and a slightly nervous crack in his voice. "You know that I'm not going to leave you and that everything I do includes you so don't sweat it. All I'm saying is that things will work out so why not just enjoy everything here and now in front of us."

Jeanne sighed with the fact that she could not stay angry with him, but she was not going to let herself be seen as weak to him. "Very well, but from now on just remember that it is both of us together."

Roger and Liane smiled to one another while watching the two have a little squabble; both knew nothing would come of it. Jeanne and Aeolus worked to well together, proving that opposites were attracted to one another. Somehow it did work, and the other wore off and influenced the other to act certain ways. What ever it was it worked well with both being strong enough and providing them with a happy exciting events that kept it interesting.

Back in the main hall was the last group with he most fired up Exia. Not one of his friends could calm the nerves of Brett who wanted to hunt down and exterminate Larxene. Everyone else wanted to at least seek justice for what she had done, but Brett was not going to stop there because he could not. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let what she did go; I'm not going to let her get off easy either. I swear she is going to pay; I don't want her to get away with what she did to any of you."

No one could really argue, but Asagi could see the difference in Brett's heart. His tone told her that he was dead serious about making someone suffer. To her Brett was not like that, at least not the person she fell in love with years ago. "Brett please, you do not have to do this; we can hide away… I just don't want to lose you like we almost did."

Brett grabbed Asagi and held her tight to his body fully ready to make it clear about how he felt. "Asagi; I'm not going to let you live like that, and you are not going to lose me. I cannot take living in fear and I won't let that happen. This is something you cannot hide from; let's go destroy what is bothering us and then we can live a normal life. Please, you know I love you and that I only want the best for you…"

In her heart she knew that Brett was restless, and she could tell that this was more important then her. She was nervous and unsure about this idea feeling that it would only cause more problems, but also she started to wonder about Brett. She wondered when exactly he had became like this, but it was not the person she fell in love with and it was starting to weigh heavier on her mind. All their friends had no intentions of joining because some could not while others were unsure.

Cagalli had her country to think of, while Kira and Lacus were starting to settle in to a quiet peaceful life. Truly no one wanted to leave their homes and there was always the chance they would not come back. Leaving home was hard enough, and there were people who just did want to leave Brett. Everyone had a hard choice ahead, but Asagi had made her choice and started to leave with Brett to go for a personal walk. Things were too chaotic making her place her faith that following Brett would be the right choice.

Together they started to leave and passed by another young couple, the two girls looking over the others Exia. Blair did not like how close they looked and neither Asagi like the resemblance either. Both girls scowled and passed by staying close to there guy not liking that it was like seeing someone they were so close with another girl. However both were going there separate ways, and both Bretts' were focused more on other things.

Brett and Blair exited out onto the balcony to where Siarnaq and Misora were both spending some quiet time together. Misora could see how serious this talk was going to be just from the look that the moonlight revealed across Brett's face. Misora left, but Blair did not because her faith in someone she thought really helped her before was gone, and now she wanted to know what was going on.

After Misora had completely left Siarnaq could already feel the tone that was set, and he would not hold the truth if they demanded it. "I trust you both want to know what is going on; I'm sorry I was so blunt with you earlier but we as a race have a lot to deal with in the near future. Our genes are predominate so that everything that follows us will always be an Exia, and therefore evolution is very doubtful. I cannot sit back and let things continue. Soon everything will change…"

The deep voiced warning was very ominous, and Brett had already started to question his ally behind the meaning of his words. "What do you mean Siarnaq, what is going to happen and how do you know?"

"Because I have a similar gift to what Fayt has, and I will not lie to you… this is a very important crossroads and the actions I'm going to take are only for the best. Things are to chaotic at the moment, too many enemies know of us and fear something false. They fear a power of limitless evolution, but we do not posses this ability, Jenova would never risk it and I still do not know why we do have souls. Arniath did not modify, he only separated us so where we got souls is beyond me, and still something is guiding us."

"Siarnaq…?" Brett nervously questioned not feeling like the situation was going to be too far beyond him to stop.

"Do not worry; this is all just a premonition for the true Chaos to come; this is still the prologue and the real journey has yet to begin, but in no way is this meaningless. For now just continue the way you are going, and let the others do as they please. I promise you that things will work out for all of us; for the longest time I have been hiding from what is about to happen, but now things are going to happen the way I have seen…"

Except for the noise from inside everything fell dead quiet, and neither Brett nor Blair knew what to truly believe or think about what Siarnaq was doing. "You both should get some rest; I promise you need not worry because soon things will happen the only way they can."


End file.
